His waiting arms
by navitor3
Summary: A range of one-shots resulting off Zoro mistakenly revealing his feelings to Nami. Titles: The Predicament; Mistletoe (Part 1 and 2 ); A kiss at midnight; An ordinary day of longing; Strawberry kisses of love (Part 1, 2 and 3).
1. The Predicament

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**A ZoNa one-shot.**

oOo

Nami sighed as she drained the bathtub after another glorious bubble-bath in her favourite place on the sunny - the bathhouse. The navigator was almost dressed, all she needed was to grab her bikini top off the water pipes against the wall and her sandals...

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Nami noticed the towel she had flung on to the pipes had not landed on the pipes and was now...moving. The navigator slowly shifted her glance to the moving towel and spotted a mostly exposed large, orange, crab-like creature walking on the floor between her and her bikini-top. The towel got dragged after the creature as it tried to get out from under it. Nami began crying out in complete horror and disgust at the presence of the strange creature. The navigator threw her palms to her mouth as she backed away from it, desperate to avoid it. The crab had long legs which caused it to stand just below her knees. Where had it come from? She hadn't seen it while taking her bath! The crab seemed confused, trying to find where to go next. Its pointy claws making a horrible scraping and tapping sound on the tiled floor.

Nami snuck her way to the door to get away, but couldn't leave without her top! She turned around and stepped forward, slightly. If she could just reach across? Suddenly the creature turned in her direction, its legs hastily steering it towards her as it escaped the towel, exposing its extra legs. It had eight long legs, like some kind of spider. Nami screamed and wrestled the door open. She stumbled out of the room and scrambled to the floor to climb down the ladder leading into the library – but she couldn't leave her top! Nami dared a glance at the door and the little monster appeared from the doorway, still coming at her. Nami screamed again and lowered herself down the ladder as fast as she could. She missed a rung and lost her grip on the ladder, falling to the floor. She whimpered as her thigh hurt – the part of her leg that had cushioned her fall. Nami stood up, limping a little from the shock of the fall and looked up at the hatch. The creature appeared on the edge!

"What the hell do you want from me?!" she ranted, covering her exposed chest with her arms. What now? She couldn't get her top and she couldn't flee the library without it. She couldn't even stay in the library without it. The navigator boldly decided that her only option would be to kill it! She thought about that for four, maybe five seconds. "No!" she whimpered, cringing at the thought of squashed raw-insides or leaking raw-insides. Her only alternative was to flee the library. She needed to get to the women's quarters. Unfortunately, her only way of getting there would be through the galley. The last person she needed to see her this way was Sanji! He'd cause a whole commotion which would probably have the whole crew finding out about her situation in no time, not to mention he'd probably loose his mind completely at the sight of her.

Nami rubbed her minor aching thigh and went to the shelf where she knew Franky kept his books. She pulled the largest one out. It happened to be the largest book in the library. "Thank you, Franky," she muttered. The navigator opened it, covered her chest with the suitably sized, but heavy book and made her way to the door. She gingerly opened it and peeped out. "Dammit!" Nami hissed. he hatch to the galley was open. She heard chatting inside. It sounded like most of the crew were in there. The navigator had second thoughts about trying to flee, but she needed to get to the women's quarters. She carefully snuck outside and along the wall of the round library, on to its balcony. The orange head tightly clasped Franky's book to her chest as she looked over the railing – down to the second floor. If she could get down there, successfully, then all she'd need to do was climb down, the same way, to the main deck. From there, she could escape into one of the passage doors and get to the aquarium. Hopefully no one would be in there!

The navigator then realised the only way she could do the dangerous climbing was to leave Franky's large book behind. She cringed at the thought. 'Where's Zoro when you need him?!' she suddenly thought, angrily. Nami froze. 'Zoro?' she wondered, stunned. 'What about Robin; maybe Usopp...?' She brought her mind back to the matter at hand and glanced around before taking Franky's book from her chest and placing it on the floor. Nami grabbed the railing and carefully slipped her body over on to the edge of the balcony. She whimpered again as she did. "Shut up!" she then hissed at herself. "You've done risky climbing before! This is easier. Instead of hard ground beneath you – " she dared a glance down. "There's soft wood," she mildly convinced herself. Nami stood on the other side of the railing now and slowly slid her hands down the bars,bending her knees. Once her hands were low enough, she made sure her grip was tight enough before pushing her feet off the base of the railing. Nami gasped, breathing erratically as most of her body fell. She released her grip a bit, as she did, to prevent her fingers from getting hurt too much. The orange head was now dangling from the railing by her hands. If anyone saw her now! "What am I doing?" she asked herself. Nami looked down. Still no sign of anyone. Now the even harder part came – letting go and dropping herself to the second floor. The navigator squeezed her eyes closed. She glanced down, one more time, to see just how far away the floor was. So far away! Nami turned her face to the front again...and let go.

She landed with an audible thud – on her bare feet. The navigator stood on the second deck, her mouth hanging open. "Of course I did it," she said through her gasping breath, proudly placing her hands on her hips with a smile. Then she felt the warm sun on her exposed chest and she remembered why she was 'doing it'. Nami hurried over to the railing, repeating her strategy from before, with more confidence now. She glanced around again and dropped herself to the main deck, landing safely again. Nami giggled as she made her way through one of the passage doors. At least she was somewhere now! If anyone came here, she could just hide in the passage, behind the large, semi-circular fish tank. Nami quietly closed the door behind her and listened. She prayed that Robin was in there. All she heard was the bubbling of the aquarium as oxygen bubbles entered the tanks. Nami tried to peak through the water but couldn't make anything out on the other side. She then carefully tiptoed her way to the steps leading up into the aquarium. The navigator kept her chest covered with her arms and hands, allowing her long hair to fall over her shoulders while she lowered her knees to the steps. She shifted her body and peeked around the tank. The room was empty. Nami sighed with relief and quickly climbed the few steps, entering the aquarium. She was so close to the women's quarters now, and yet, still so far. The navigator looked through one porthole to see if the lawn deck was clear...and spotted him.

Zoro.

Nami felt relief flood over her. Even more than the relief of making it to the aquarium. The swordsman was working out in the shade of the foremast, lifting normal sized dumbbells for a change. Doing some light training and working up a light sweat before having a much desired nap. Nami didn't know whether anyone else had come outside since she had entered the aquarium and the only way she'd at least be able to listen for voices or maybe walking, would be to open the door leading to the lawn deck. She covered her chest with her one arm and slowly opened the door. She listened. Only the clanging of weights could be heard. She still couldn't be sure that no one was around though.

Nami watched Zoro now. She was pretty sure that he was not a pervert like some of their crew and believed he'd handle her situation in a mature manner. The navigator blinked. "So that's why I was looking for him," she muttered – but she also knew that Zoro had the ability to completely freak out sometimes, especially when embarrassed. The navigator frowned. "Still, rather him than Sanji-kun," she mumbled. Nami wanted to call the swordsman over, but what if whomever was outside heard? She'd just attract attention to her predicament. She leaned against the wall, thinking. She needed to get to the foremast. Once there, she'd be in the clear and whomever would be on the stern part of the ship, would be too far away to tell she wasn't wearing a top. She came to a decision. It was like ripping a band-aid off. She'd have to do it quickly.

Zoro lifted his weights, staring over the ocean. He was getting bored. Although the dumbbells would have most of the crew topple over if they were shoved into any of their hands, to the swordsman they were not much of a challenge. He just wasn't in the mood for a major workout, though. He'd already had one that morning and now was very ready to go nap. Then he noticed movement in the corner of his good eye. He turned his head and his droopy eyes immediately expanded into saucers.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro..." Nami found herself whimpering as she dashed across the grass, hugging her naked chest, her orange hair tossing around as she ran. Zoro froze on the spot, his mouth gaping.

He heard her saying his name over and over, almost the way the ero-cook would repeat her name over and over many times. "Nami, what, the hell?!" he managed to demand, seeing the distress on her face. He turned to face her, his eyes shifting from her and looking if no one were on the decks.

Nami glanced over her shoulder, looking as well and just then, Franky came around the corner of the galley. Nami gasped. Zoro stood with his dumbbells dangling from his hands as he saw Franky and he looked back at Nami as she was reaching him. "Zoro!" she gasped in her whimpering voice, releasing her one arm from her chest and simultaniously shifting her other arm to take over. She grabbed on to Zoro's waist with her left hand, pulling him with her as she spun around, turning him to hide her from Franky, but the navigator tripped over her own feet. She fell back, dragging a stunned Zoro down with her. Dumbbells hit the grass on either side of them as they fell under the cover of the foremast. An oblivious Franky disappeared into the galley, having seen nothing. Zoro caught the weight of his body with his one arm, before he crushed Nami. His other hand was under her back, where he had swiftly softened her fall. The stunned green head couldn't help but feel the softness of her skin beneath him as their naked upper bodies made contact. Nami stared at him, breathless from her strenuous run across the deck.

"What are you doing, woman?" he asked with a frown, his breath flowing over her face. Nami felt his arm around her, his sweat on her exposed skin.

"I just had a bath," she managed to say. She was thinking aloud. She'd just had a bath and now she was lying on the ground, with Zoro spreading his sweat over her clean skin. Nami's arms were trapped beneath his and she inadvertently grabbed on to his back and pushed the part of his chest that was not touching hers, down. She had realised her one breast was exposed and instinctively tried to cover it with his body. Something about it felt right, natural, as if he was the only man on the ship, she'd trust with that. She felt safe, but she also felt something else. Zoro pulled his arm out from under her, allowing her to pull his chest to hers, completely. He placed his arm next her head. They continued to stare at each other, their contact very much occupying their minds. "I couldn't get my top...there was a crab...thing..." Nami said, trailing off.

"Then why didn't you kill it?" He asked, losing himself into her large brown eyes. The witch was taking over his senses. All he felt and breathed was her. He was touching something really personal of her and he didn't know where to look or how to deal with it.

"Ew," she responded, her nerve returning. "It was huge! I wasn't going to squash that hideous thing!" she ranted. "And no one was around to help me!" she accused, punching him in his side.

"Hey!" Zoro raised his voice as well. "How can you blame me? How was I supposed to know you were in trouble?"

Nami looked at him, not having an answer. "I don't know," she answered, confused. "You're just supposed to be...there," she said, staring at him with confusion.

Zoro moved his body, slightly, to relieve his leg as he wasn't lying in a very comfortable position. Nami moved hers as well to lie completely flat on her back, pulling him down again so his whole body lay comfortably over hers. She somehow had a natural instinct to wrap her legs around him, but fought that shocking thought! As they moved, his chest stroked hers and Zoro felt the hardened peaks of her breasts. He found himself wondering if it had been like that before she reached him. "Nami – " he started, not knowing what he wanted to say next.

"What?" she asked in a quiet tone, just having felt his stroking of her breasts, her fingers almost caressing his back now.

"We...can't lie here all day," he said.

Nami blinked. She had forgotten all about her mission – to get to the women's-quarters. "...Yeah," she said after some hesitation.

"You can wear my yukata," he said, desperately fighting his wondering mind.

Nami watched his mouth. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea," she said. "They wouldn't be able to notice from way over there that I'm not...wearing my top." Saying those words only brought the fact to the front even more and all they could think about was how naked she was beneath him.

"We need to get up now," he said, his voice holding no urgency.

"Okay," Nami said. "but slowly."

"Okay – " Zoro said, not having a problem with that. "Wait, why?" he then asked.

"I have to cover myself...with my arms," she confided, keeping in mind that she still had to keep _him _from seeing anything.

Zoro gave one nod and slowly raised his chest off her with his hands on the grass, keeping their eye contact. Nami's lips parted even further as she watched him raise himself above her, with his strong arms. As soon as his chest was high enough, she slipped her own arms and hands over her once again exposed breasts. Zoro completely lifted himself off her now and stood up. He looked at her, still lying on the ground, her orange hair spread across the green grass. He forced his glance from her and lifted his dumbbells. Nami watched him walk around to the other side of the mast, where she couldn't see him. She quickly rose from the ground, dusted her pants off and covered herself again. "No idiots around," she heard Zoro's quiet voice say.

Nami smiled. "Thanks, Zoro," she said, looking at the mast. The navigator then rushed up the stairs. Zoro moved around to the side of the mast and watched her head for the women's quarters. He scoffed, but then stood in silence. "Crazy woman," he muttered.

Nami was about to reach the door when she turned back and saw Zoro watching her. "Zoro?" she called.

"What, witch?" he asked, a little weary after what she just put him through.

"The crab...in the library..."

Zoro groaned, finding himself feeling a little disappointed. "I'll take care of it," he answered. "And I won't squash it," he added. "Maybe stab it or give it to ero-cook," he suggested, lazily.

"_Or _throw it into the ocean!" Nami suggested with an aggressive tone.

Zoro grinned. "Whatever, witch," he took his yukata and made his way across the lawn deck. Nami shook her head and remembered her mission again. The navigator hurried into the safety of the room.

Zoro went to the galley. Usopp, Luffy, Robin, Franky and Chopper were all there, chatting pleasantly. Luffy, mostly was there to watch as Sanji paged through a recipe book, planning ahead the meals he'd make the next day. Luffy sat on the other side of the kitchen counter, his elbows on the surface. "Back off, Luffy, _I _make the decisions." The cook shoved his hand into the captain's face whose straw hat was getting in the way as he eyed the delicious pictures.

"That one looks good," Luffy struggled to say as he strained against Sanji's hand, his finger pointing accurately at the picture he found the most interesting, even though he couldn't see it anymore. "It has lots of meat!"

"Ugh, you have no taste. You're just a little barbarian," he gave one shove and Luffy fell off the bench, crashing to the floor. "Meat, meat, meat," Sanji mumbled with irritation, paging again. Zoro entered the room and went straight for the open hatch. The crew noticed him, but thought he was probably going to nap up on the decks or maybe get a book from the library. "Hey, marimo, don't disturb Nami-san, she's taking a relaxing bubble-bath bath," Sanji said eyeing him from where he leaned on the counter. Zoro only smirked, liking how uninformed the cook was. He climbed the ladder.

"Jeez, Sanji, how much relaxing does she need? Nami takes at least three baths a day," Usopp mentioned. Zoro heard that and knew it to be true. To him it was routine. Whenever he worked out close to the library, he would be aware when she would take her baths. The fragrance of the bubble-bath never escaping his nose.

"How do you know that?" Sanji hastily demanded, always priding himself on knowing much more about his Nami-san than anyone else on that ship or even in the whole universe!

"Uh, cause I need to take showers sometimes after working in the engine room and she always seems to be in there. Night and day," Usopp mumbled. "I keep having to use the wash-rooms. I'm starting to forget what that bathroom looks like," he added, glumly.

"Oi, maybe I should have built a separate shower-room," Franky chuckled.

"Or Franky, maybe you shouldn't have put in such a relaxing bath-tub," Robin joked, pleasantly.

"Nami-san deserves her baths and I'll protect her from anyone or _anything _that tries to disturb her," Sanji warned over his cigarette before returning to his book.

In the library, Zoro closed the door. He looked around the room – nothing. So the spider was still upstairs. He eyed the open hatch leading to the wash-room. Nothing moved. He wanted to try and get its attention, but then it would be aware of him and he needed to sneak up on it if he would have any hope of removing it safely. The swordsman swiftly climbed the ladder.

Once his head was through the hatch, Zoro quickly peaked around the wash-room, still nothing. He raised himself into the room and then entered the bathroom. There it was. In the large bath-tub. It was rather large, itself, at least its legs were long. Its claws scraped against the inside of the tub as it tried to get to the window. Zoro noticed Nami's bikini-top hanging on the water-pipes, her sandals lying underneath, on the floor. He quietly crossed the floor to it, eyeing the spider. He lifted the sandals from the floor and grabbed the flimsy piece of cloth. Zoro shoved it into his pocket. He kept the sandals dangling from his hand and carefully went after the creature, recognising it as a rather unique crab. The swordsman smirked when he thought of how scared the navigator would have been if she had known how tall these kinds of crabs could grow. Their idiot captain would most likely have wanted to keep it as a pet. Nami wouldn't be able to survive on the sunny with something like that running around. He shook his head and went after it.

oOo

Nami had changed into a T-shirt and was about to leave the women's quarters to check on the crab situation, when there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a clothed Zoro standing there with her sandals dangling from his hand. "Thanks," she said, appreciatively, taking it from him. Then Zoro pulled her dainty bikini-top from his pocket. Nami blushed, seeing it hanging from his hand. "Thank you," she grinned and gently took it from him. She looked at him, but Zoro only avoided her eyes. Nami felt that feeling again. Trust. Zoro lingered for a second, watching her tying her sandals on, but found he had nothing to say and she was focused on her task, so he turned and walked away. "Hey," she called. The swordsman turned back. "What did you do with it, the spider?" she asked.

Zoro smiled slightly. "Took it to the lower deck and released it, as gently as I could, back into the ocean."

Nami scoffed and laughed. "Oh come on, what did you really do?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Zoro groaned. "You didn't want me to hurt it, witch, so I made sure I didn't," he defended.

Nami blinked. Then she smiled. "I should have known I could count on you," she said, feeling bad about laughing.

Zoro was about to walk again, when he found, he had something to say. "Hey," he called her, this time.

Nami flung her bikini-top on to her bed and came out on to the balcony, closing the door behind her. "What?" she asked, resting her elbows on the railing.

Zoro approached her and leaned against the railing. "How did you get out of the library without getting anyone's attention?" he asked with a narrowed eye and a slight frown.

A playful smile appeared on Nami's face as she avoided his glance. "I leaped down two floors, ended up in the aquarium and found you," she answered, simplifying her ordeal.

"Leaped down two floors," Zoro repeated. That was the route he had taken – but with a lot less effort. He recalled coming across a large book lying on the balcony _outside _of the library.

Nami looked at him, still smiling. "Yeah, I'm not as fragile as you think, Zoro," she said, confidently. "I did jump on roof-tops in water 7, that time.

Zoro smirked. "Tell yourself that next time a little spider-crab comes after you and you flee into my waiting arms, witch," he turned and walked away. Then, somehow he realised what he had just said and froze. He tried to walk again, hoping she hadn't heard...

"Waiting arms?" Nami calm voice asked, from behind him.

"I meant my ready arms, witch," he said over his shoulder, walking again. Then the swordsman felt he messed up again. "My capable arms, _dammit_!" He yelled, immediately leaving the balcony for the lawn deck.

Nami watched him swiftly move down the stairs. She slowly walked to the stairs, herself, her hand sliding over the railing as she started to grin through her shocked expression. "His waiting arms," she repeated, softly. Nami watched him grab on to the ropes to the crows nest, and stared as he expertly lifted himself up. She narrowed her eyes. "As if I'd run into your 'waiting arms' any time soon, you moron," she muttered with a smirk, but suddenly felt her cheeks warming up. The navigator touched her blushing cheeks, remembering the moment when he held her under the mast, shielding her.

Zoro snuck a glance at the orange head. She was watching him. He cursed at how obvious he had just made something. He needed to show he still had his cool. "Hey! Witch!" he called down. "You forgot something on the library balcony!"

Nami remembered Franky's book. "Dammit!" she hissed and hurried down the stairs, as well, but once on the lawn deck, the navigator looked up at the swordsman. She discovered he was watching her. Nami came to a complete standstill. She made sure he was still looking down at her and deliberately made a hugging motion with her arms. The navigator then cheekily blew him a kiss before turning and running again.

"Crazy woman," a shocked and rattled Zoro mumbled as he stopped climbing, to watch her. "Should have kept that crab around," he said with a groan.

oOo

**A/N: Ooh, I'm celebrating my birthday today by spreading some ZoNa around. Yes, I am giving and not just receiving, hehe. :)**

**I don't know about Nami's modesty after what she did in the bathhouse in Alabasta, but in my story, she'd rather die than have any of her male crew members – besides Zoro – getting a look at the goods. Okay, if anyone thinks this story should be rated M then let me know, lol. Yes, I'm paranoid.**

**The spider crab in the story is actually something that exists in real life. The Japanese spider crab. I find it fascinating and extremely scary, lol, that something like that exists. Apparently its legs can grow to reach the height of an average human's waist! So, thank goodness, Luffy didn't see it!**

**Toodles:)**


	2. Mistletoe (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I so do not own One Piece or the songs referred to in this story.**

**A/N: I crammed this Christmas themed one-shot in here, seeing as Zoro has 'waiting arms':). It's divided in two because of length. **

o*O*o

"Nami-san, Nami-san, Nami-san, Nami-san – "

"_Yes_, Sanji-kun!" Nami hissed over her sketching.

"I...uh...have something...that I need you to see," Sanji stammered from the doorway of the library.

"Okay, I'll look later, Sanji-kun," she muttered.

If ever there were any time that the cook would want to raise his voice at the navigator, this was that rare moment. His desperation was eating away at him and he had to get her where he wanted her. "Nami-san!" he cried out, sternly.

Nami stopped sketching, instantly. 'Did he just yell at me?' she asked herself, narrowing her eyes. The navigator was about to turn to the cook to give him a piece of her mind, when Sanji threw himself down on his knees beside her chair. Nami looked at him, stunned. "Nami-san!" he said, holding his hands under his chin. "Pleeeeaaaase!" he begged.

The navigator grimaced. His begging and nagging were reaching disturbing levels. She wanted to insist she'd come later, but rolled her eyes instead. "Fine," she said.

The cook led her out of the library and to the hatch above the galley, but instead of letting her climb down first, he lowered himself in before her. Nami folded her arms, really suspicious now. "You can come down now, Nami-san!" he called from inside.

Sanji kept his body close to the ladder and his arms spread out to support Nami as she climbed down. "You can move now, Sanji-kun, I can do this, you know?" she said, not liking his hovering. She made it to the floor and found Sanji wasn't planning on backing up at all.

"Nami-san," his voice reached a dangerously seductive level. Nami wanted to back away, to put some distance between them, but he gently took her hands.

'Oh no, this isn't some declaration of love is it?' she thought, her eyes widening with fear. He seemed so serious and sincere. It was scarier than his usual obsessive behaviour!

"Nami-san, you know the winter island we were just on?" he asked.

"Yeah? We just left there this morning," she mentioned, wondering if the cook had all his senses.

"They were celebrating their festive season," he continued, lost in his memories. " – and had decorated trees with all those beautiful coloured lights and people were buying presents and wrapping them in beautifully coloured paper and everyone were happy and laughing and it was so romantic with the snow – "

"Yes, Sanji-kun," she said, knowing very well what he meant by the romantic atmosphere. The weather had been chilly, the music had been cheerful, people were happy and there had been this something called, mistletoe...

o*O*o

Nami had never seen it before, but had heard of it. And on this island, it was pinned to various spots and couples kept finding their way under it, either intentionally or genuinely by accident. Which was very possible with so many hanging all over the place. The warmly dressed crew had left Franky behind on the sunny to join in in the festivities the night when the activity on the island was at its peak with people doing last minute shopping, buying their loved ones gifts. The biggest celebration was being held in the town square and people came out in their droves even though it was a rather chilly night. Everywhere bright lights were shining giving off a warm glow over the happy crowd. Trees were decorated in pleasant colours. The main colours of the festivities being red and green. Many stalls were set up in the town square where people could buy various souvenirs and mementos of the festivities, as well as food and drink.

Decorated trees could be found in stores, as well as the stalls, but none of these stood out more than the tall, 20 metre tree standing at the head of the town square, splendidly decked out in white lights, resembling snow. Not that real snow didn't accompany them. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow that had fallen a few hours before. All the green trees covered in lights and colourful trimmings, resulted in a lot of teasing being heaped on the crew's unfortunate scantily clad green-headed crew mate, wearing his green yukata with his green haramaki and his green pants. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were eager to decorate Zoro and found broken, stray pieces of decorating strings which they kept throwing on to his shoulders. Zoro put up with the nonsense as long as he could, but eventually lost his temper and some chasing happened through the crowded town square. Nami watched, amused, but reluctantly was led away by Sanji, Robin and Brooke. They browsed through the stalls, with the cook admiring any and every item the ladies would be interested in and trying to shove the skeleton away whenever he'd find some common interest with Robin. The cook had surprisingly not pushed the mistletoe thing. In fact he wasn't mentioning it at all. Nami was surprised, but rather kept from bringing it up.

A large covered stage was situated next to the tall tree at the head of the town square and singers sang songs about carols and jingle bells. The four crew mates left the browsing and went to join a small crowd at the stage. Sanji tried to embrace both Robin and Nami as he had conveniently managed to stand between them, but only succeeded in holding the raven-head who was much more forthcoming than the orange-head was. Nami was distracted. Her eyes strayed through the crowd and she spotted Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Zoro watching as well, from where they were seated at a table in front of a hot chocolate stand. They eagerly sipped on hot chocolate from white paper cups. Nami raised her brow. Hot chocolate instead of beer or any alcoholic drink? She smirked as she watched the swordsman huddled with his crew mates. "Nami-san, are you okay?" Sanji asked to her left. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, Sanji-kun...you know what?" she asked, thinking. "I have to talk to Luffy about something." She quickly left his side, moving her way through the crowd before Sanji could say anything. Nami found herself preferring to be with the other group, instead. The navigator finally reached the huddled four-some, sitting at a rectangular table with two benches, which they had managed to score what with other hot chocolate drinkers cramming for the seats, but they were all seated on one bench though.

"Aren't you cute," Nami commented, teasingly.

The group looked up at her. "Hey, Nami," Luffy, Usopp and Chopper greeted in unison, warming their hands with their cups and their insides with the hot chocolate. Nami noticed Zoro's usually tanned skin was turning very pink and his lips, an unpleasant purple. She sighed. "Zoro, you should have known better than to come without warmer clothing," she scolded, grabbing the seat across him.

"You said it would snow later," he said with a just audible shiver in his voice.

"That doesn't mean it won't still be cold, baka," she said.

"I can handle the cold," he groaned, bringing the cup up to his mouth with both hands.

Nami rolled her eyes. She ordered a cup as well from a passing waitress.

"I wanna have a kistmast tree on the sunny," Luffy said.

"That's Christmas tree, Luffy," Usopp corrected him.

"Yeah," Chopper cheered. "With lights and a star on top like that big one!" He pointed to the monstrous tree.

"Do you think they'll mind if we take one of these?" Luffy asked about the miniature trees, the stalls were using as decoration."

The waitress served Nami her drink. "You don't need to take a tree, Luffy, we have trees on the sunny," Nami said, blowing over her fresh cup of hot chocolate. "Just get some decorations and decorate one of those."

"Yosh, so cool, our own Christmas tree on the sunny!" Luffy excitedly tapped his sandalled feet on the ground.

"Just stay away from _my_ trees," Nami hastily reminded the captain. Luffy finished his drink and jumped up. Chopper managed to gulp his down as well and scrambled his way out from between Usopp and Zoro to join the eager captain in his hunt for decorations.

"Coming Usopp?" Luffy asked jogging on one spot.

"Yeah, in a moment," he answered, sounding like he was more interested in keeping warm. The laughing captain and the reindeer happily disappeared into the droves of people.

"Don't know how good that tree will look with Luffy getting the decorations," Zoro mentioned.

"Yeah," Nami agreed standing up from her seat.

"It'll definitely look like something Luffy put together," Usopp said with certainty.

"Yeah," Nami agreed again, carrying her cup in her hand as she made her way around Zoro and neatly placing it on the table between them. She then used Usopp's shoulder for support as she lifted her leg over the bench. Nami then rested her other hand on to Zoro's shoulder, cramming her other leg in and sitting herself down on their bench, between them. Nobody moved to make more space as the navigator joined the huddle. "Maybe I shouldn't have suggested those poor trees," she said, blowing the liquid again. Nami could feel Zoro's arm flinching from the cold. She glanced at him. Even his arms, below the elbows were exposed. "Zoro, are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked.

"Whatever, woman," he grumbled and drained his cup.

"Usopp, tell the idiot how cold it is," Nami demanded.

"Uh, leave me out of it, Nami," Usopp daringly said, not wanting to get on the bad side of any of the two.

Nami looked back at Zoro. "Zoro, you should at least have grabbed a jacket, I mean, come on – "

"I said I'm fine, just stop fussing, woman," he insisted.

"Why did you even come with if you're just gonna sit here and freeze your butt off?" she continued. "You really are a moron sometimes, baka."

"I said, back off, woman, I can take care of myself."

Usopp wondered if he did the right thing staying behind with the two.

"You're not doing a good job of it, right now. Look at your lips, it's turning purple," she said, pointing at his mouth.

Zoro pushed her hand away. "I'm fine," he said.

"Before you know it, we're gonna have to call Chopper back – "

"Nami-swaan," Sanji appeared through the moving crowd with Robin and Brooke.

"Ugh," Nami groaned. Zoro glanced her way, amused.

"I was looking for you all over, my sweet." the cook coo'd.

"Great, Sanji-kun," she said, rather weakly.

"Those look lovely," Robin said, referring to the hot chocolate.

"Allow me to get you some, Robin-san," Brooke offered, respectfully.

"Hey, shitty skeleton, I'll do it!" Sanji hissed, making his way to the stand.

"I want some too, Sanji-san," the skeleton said, joining him.

"Yeah, you can get your own," Sanji groaned.

Robin placed herself across from Nami. "It is beautiful here, ne? It makes you want to take it all with you when you leave," she smiled.

"Oh we'll be taking some of it with us, if Luffy has anything to say about it," Nami said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah," Usopp added. "Luffy's gonna decorate us a tree when we get back to the sunny."

Robin suddenly looked very startled. Then she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Captain-san is very sweet," she commented.

"Yeah, sweet," Nami said and felt Zoro's arm definitely quivering now. "Here, Baka." She put her barely drunk cup on the table before him.

The swordsman looked down at it with a slight frown. "I don't need it," he said, unconcerned.

"Oh really?" Nami scoffed, grabbing on to his exposed arm with her right hand. "You're cold," she said and without thinking plastered her left hand on his open chest. "Cold," she repeated, loudly. Just then Sanji and Brooke returned to the table and joined Robin in her surprised glance. The cook's cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"I-I see something out of the ordinary," Brooke said, quietly. "Although I don't have eyes to see with, yohohohohoo."

Nami swiftly removed her hands from the swordsman. "Drink it, baka," she hissed through clenched teeth.

oOo

"Oi, ossan," Luffy said to an elderly man with a souvenir stand.

"Huh?" the man responded.

"Can I get some of the decorations on your tree here?" he pointed at the tree standing behind the counter.

The man shook his head. "It's my tree, I'm taking it home with me, later," he said. "Go find a stand that sells what you're looking for," he suggested.

Luffy's face drooped even further. He and Chopper had gone from stall to stall, asking for free decorations and getting negative responses each time. Some even tried to get them to pay for it, but that was impossible. The captain and the reindeer were trying to get free decorations because they didn't have any money left anymore, having spent it all on treats _while _searching for a place to buy the decorations. There unfortunately for Luffy were just too many food stalls around to resist. "We should just go ask Nami to loan us some money," he said, depressed.

"Okay, Luffy, if you wanna owe her much more money afterwards," Chopper said with a regrettable tone.

oOo

Nami was moody as she sat with folded arms. She knew everyone still had the image in their minds of her hands on Zoro. 'Stubborn idiot," she was thinking.

Zoro quietly drank the hot chocolate as if nothing had happened. The moment was permanently etched in his mind though, but no one needed to know that. If not for the cold, this would be an ideal moment. He was seated next to the navigator and she had given him her hot chocolate because she was concerned about him. Zoro couldn't help but silently like that fact. He stole a glance her way. Nami was sitting between him and Sanji after the cook had bundled Usopp from his seat so he could watch over her and Zoro. Sanji was a little suspicious of them now. Brooke got to sit next to Robin and enjoy her company without the cook's interference. A man on the stage began singing something about being home for Christmas. The song was slow and dreamy and Nami pictured herself sitting at a cosy fireplace with a room richly decorated with red and green items. She absent-mindedly leaned her body slightly against Zoro's, her mind knowing he was feeling cold and instinctively guiding her body to comfort him. Zoro felt the pressure against his arm and his eyes strayed her way again.

She was so close, her orange hair almost close enough to sniff. The feeling of her against him, increased the urge he already had – to hold her. Plus that, he was freaking cold and needed warmth, desperately! He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he'd have to flee back to the ship, but he needed to stay – to keep an eye on the cook.

oOo

"Oi, Luffy! Oi, Chopper!" Usopp called through the crowd. The sniper had decided to go find them after Sanji so rudely removed him from his spot on the bench. He was also eager to make sure the two hadn't gotten into any mischief. Especially the captain who would probably be leading the way to trouble. Usopp frowned when he came across them sitting on the edge of a switched off fountain. "Oi, what's up, guys?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Usopp," Luffy looked up, but dropped his cheek back to his palm again. Then the captain's face lit up. "Usopp!" he cheered. The sniper looked taken aback. Luffy jumped to his feet. "Usopp do you have some money?" he asked.

"Money? What for?" the sniper asked with a frown. "Oi! Oi! Wait, Luffy. I'm not buying you decorations!" he sternly announced.

"Come on, Usopp. I can't ask Nami for money and me and Chopper are broke," Luffy said.

"Honestly, Luffy, sometimes I forget why you're the captain and we follow you," Usopp sighed.

"Yoo hoo!" Luffy leaped in the air with excitement.

"Thanks, Usopp!" Chopper cheered.

"Wait! I didn't say yes!"

"Now we just need to find a place to buy the decorations." Chopper said.

Usopp looked at them with disbelief. "You haven't even found a place yet? What were you doing the whole time?"

"Trying to get free decorations from other people's trees," Luffy answered, blankly.

"Sitting here and trying to think what to do next," Chopper added in the same tone.

Usopp sighed. "Lets go find a place," he said, reluctantly. They walked past about four stalls, mostly food stalls, when Luffy and Chopper's eyes turned into golden diamonds. "Guys?" Usopp noticed their staring. He waved his hand in front of Luffy's face, but no reaction. Then he followed their gaping eyes.

"Oh," he said. Not impressed.

oOo

A lively song was being sung on the stage now. Zoro was frowning. It was something about jingle bells and rocks. The song wasn't making any sense to him at all and his arms were folded over his chest now, his knees freezing as he continued to sit at the table beside Nami. She was still leaning against him and seemed deep in thought. He wondered if she knew what she was doing. Nami listened to the song and enjoyed their happy surroundings and she enjoyed sitting closely with Zoro...

The navigator suddenly realised she was leaning against the swordsman and immediately straightened herself up. Did the music have such a reaction on her that she snuggled closer to him? Nami remembered his recent words of having 'waiting arms' and she wondered what he might be thinking. Did he enjoy what just happened?

"Nami-san, lets go dance," Sanji suddenly suggested, noticing the lively movement happening in front of the stage. "It's a great way to keep warm.

Nami found herself being torn. Did she want to go dance and have fun? Did she want to leave Zoro's side? She glimpsed his way, thinking that he probably didn't need her there. "Okay, Sanji-kun," she said, reluctantly.

"Robin-san," Brooke stood up and respectfully bowed before her. "Allow me the pleasure of your company?" he asked, holding his bony hand out to her. The raven-head smiled and accepted his gesture.

Zoro sat helplessly as the cook led Nami away. He hugged his arms tighter across his chest, feeling like a complete idiot as he watched the two couples join the crowd in the dance. He felt her absence and it only minutely had anything to do with body heat. What was he going to do now? Once again the cook had her and he was sitting and keeping an eye on her and the ero-cook from a distance, just as he had done before when he, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp had settled down at that specific table to enjoy their hot chocolate. The dancing crowd were blocking his view of them and he couldn't see anything of what the cook might be trying with Nami. "Might as well go back to the damn ship!" he growled.

"Oi Zoro!" Luffy's voice rang out. Zoro saw him, Usopp and Chopper returning. Luffy looked very happy with his broad grin and a paper bag dangling from his hand and Zoro knew he must have found what he'd been looking for. Then the captain stopped in his tracks. Chopper and Usopp stopped as well, just keeping from bumping into him.

"What now, Luffy?" Usopp asked. Not so happy after having to spend most of his spending money on the captain's dumb decorations.

"That guy," Luffy said, stunned. His two companions looked as well and spotted the large man dressed in a warm red costume. His white hair and beard almost covering his whole face as he cheerfully walked around talking to people who seemed happy to meet him. "It's the little doll I bought." Luffy dug into his bag and pulled out a little replica of the man. "It's really him, walking around!" Luffy stared, dropping the doll back into the bag and clasping his hat to his head.

"Who's he?" Chopper asked.

"It looks like a lot of kids are following him," Usopp commented, noticing the flood of little humans being escorted by their parents. The large man sat down in a gold-rimmed chair with a red clothed seat. A red carpet lay stretched out at his feet. Flanking his chair were cut out, fake brown animals. One of them with a large red nose.

"Are those – ?" Usopp started to ask.

Luffy watched, blank-faced, as he noticed kids were now lining up and one by one they would sit in the man's lap and talk to him for a bit. The captain immediately took his bag of decorations and ran over to the gathering crowd followed by Usopp and Chopper. Zoro stood up from the table, seeing the idiots run over to the fat man with all the grey hair. He decided to follow them. It would give his body a good chance to start generating heat again. He kept his eye on the crowd though, as he walked, trying to make out the cook and Nami.

Luffy watched in awe as he discovered that the man was asking the kids what they wanted for Christmas. Did he have magic? Could he make their wishes come true? Chopper was just as fascinated, but Usopp only watched with a sceptical eye. "I don't believe him for one second," he commented and looked in Luffy's direction, but the captain wasn't there any more. He then spotted Luffy, his bag of decorations and Chopper in the queue with the little kids. "It's for small kids, you idiots!" he yelled.

Zoro looked around him in confusion. He was standing by the stage and the fat guy in the red suit was only a little speck on the other end of the crowd. "How, the hell, did I get here?" he growled over the even louder music as he was right by the speakers now. A song of a winter wonderland was being sung now. "As if I'm not freaking cold enough already!" he ranted, battling his way through the crowd. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he was out of the moving crowd and away from that damn speakers. Then he saw them...right in front of him. Nami and the cook, dancing and laughing. She looked happy and...beautiful. Zoro watched her, but not for long because people were bumping against him and he turned in the opposite direction and continued to battle his way through the crowd. He believed he should be reaching the edge of the crowd soon when suddenly he found himself face to face with blonde hair. Familiar short blonde hair. "Dammit!" he growled. He couldn't escape the misery that was these two, together, having fun. Zoro wanted out of the crowd and accepted that one person would definitely be able to get him out. He forced his way past the cook and stood directly facing Nami.

"Zoro?" she asked, stunned, her voice a little unsteady. Did he come to stop their dancing. Was he jealous?

"Marimo, get lost!" Sanji demanded.

"I'm trying to find Luffy!" Zoro addressed Nami over the loud music. "Just wanna...make sure he didn't get up to any nonsense!" he added quickly.

"Okay!" Nami said, not minding helping him out and skipping her and Sanji's dancing session.

"But, Nami-san!" Sanji protested.

"There's still time for that, Sanji-kun!" Nami dismissed him and walked, making sure Zoro was close. Zoro made sure he was close too, as close as he would be permitted to be to her without looking suspicious. Sanji eyed him, still suspicious that something might be going on behind his back. They seemed to be behaving normally, but he was on alert. He made sure to stick with them.

Nami easily led Zoro out of the seemingly never-ending moving crowd. "I guess we should go look through the stalls," she suggested, once they were clear. "He's probably still looking for his decorations."

Zoro nodded. He had actually planned on maybe saying he had spotted Luffy by the man in the chair, but standing with the navigator suddenly had him following the flow and he let Nami lead the way on a fake search. He was about to fall in line next to her when Sanji happily spotted Luffy. "There he is!" the cooked eagerly blurted out.

Nami's eyes followed his pointing finger. Zoro wanted to growl. "What's he doing?" Nami asked, taken aback. They saw Luffy sitting down in the man's lap! "That's it, our captain has officially lost it." Nami ran over to him, followed by Sanji and Zoro. The two flanked her and threw each other some glares over the navigator's head. They finally reached Usopp who was standing nearby, watching his silly captain behaving like an eight-year-old. "Usopp, what's that moron doing?" Nami suddenly asked from next to him.

The sniper noticed his three sane crew mates had joined him. "Making a wish, Nami," he sighed.

"You want what?" they heard the fat man ask.

"Meat," Luffy answered, proudly. "I want to have lots and lots of meat, hehehehe," he chuckled.

"Hohoho, okay, young man" the man responded, not really knowing what the sense was in that.

"Thanks, ossan," the captain happily removed himself from the man's lap and spotted his crew. "Oi guys!" he ran over, excitedly.

The crew now saw the man lift Chopper into his lap. "Guys, if you tell this guy your wish then he'll make it come true!" Luffy informed them. Usopp sighed. Zoro scoffed and Sanji lit a cigarette and eyed luffy, over it, with uninterested eyes.

"Hohoho, hey little guy, that's an interesting little costume you're wearing. You're trying to look like Rudolph?" the man asked Chopper, pointing to the flat, cut-out, reindeer with the very red nose.

"It's not a costume, I'm a real reindeer!" Chopper ranted. "And I have a blue nose! Why does he have a red one?!"

"Oh no," the crew jointly slapped their palms on their foreheads.

"Okay, son," the man chuckled, patting his hat. "Now, what is it you want for Christmas?" he asked.

Chopper got a little teary eyed. "I wish that my friend, Dr. Kureha is well and happy on Drum island," he said with his little voice. "She is the best doctor I know and one day I want to be the best doctor in the world."

The crew smiled sweetly at their friend. Usopp and Nami, wiping away some tears.

The man chuckled again. "Hohoho, I think that even becoming a doctor is something that can only happen some time from now, little fellow, hohoho, but I'm sure it will happen." He nodded, reassuringly. "You're a good little boy for worrying about, your Dr. Kureha." he smiled.

The little reindeer stood up on the man's leg and started to sway from side to side. "Just because you say I'm good and I will become a doctor doesn't make me happy, you ba – "

"_**Chopper!**_" Nami and Usopp called out, desperately cutting him off.

As the little doctor left the man's lap, another song started to play. Something about somebody named Santa baby. Nami found herself wanting to get that extra little help with accomplishing a certain wish and she immediately switched places with Chopper, forcing the next little kid to wait longer for his turn. Parents were now muttering with disapproval at all the inappropriate ages showing up to declare their wishes. Nami made herself comfortable in the man's lap and Zoro and Sanji thought they noticed a blush on the man's barely exposed cheeks. Sanji bit on his cigarette and Zoro quietly gripped his sword.

"Hey, old man," Sanji calmly spoke up. "Watch your hands."

Nami gave the cook a disapproving look, then shifted her glance to Zoro for a brief second before turning her attention back to the wish granter.

"Well, um, what is your wish, little – I mean, young lady?" the man stumbled, not knowing where to put his hands. Lucky for him, Nami's jacket was zipped up and her typically exposed chest, suitably covered.

"All the money in the world," she boldly announced, spreading her one arm out.

"Of course," Usopp muttered.

"My Nami-san is so beautiful when she wants all the money in the world!" Sanji twirled around on one spot.

Zoro scoffed, folding his arms.

The man raised his brow. "Hohoho, I think we all want that, miss, and that also will take some time, but you seem very determined, so I definitely think you'll have lots of money, one day, hohoho," he laughed.

"Thanks," Nami smiled, seductively and instantly planted a long kiss on the man's blushing cheek. Parents grimaced, some covering their children's eyes.

"Bloody bastard. Who does he think he is?" Sanji muttered in a low voice, snapping out of his love craze and making a fist with his hand. Zoro watched Nami with a disapproving frown as she returned to them.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" she asked them with a cheeky smile. Before anyone could say anything or even realise what was happening, a jealous Sanji suddenly grabbed her and lifted her up in his arms like a bride before running off with her. The rest of the crew watched in stunned silence. "Sanji-kun! Put me down! Sanji-kun!" they heard her yell.

"What was that?" Usopp managed.

"Oi, where are they going?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji's running away with Nami," Chopper said.

Zoro stood, watching Sanji run off with Nami and he knew what the cook had in mind. He instantly took off after them.

"Where's Zoro going now?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know," Usopp said. "Do you think we should go after them?"

The captain's attention was suddenly directed somewhere else when his nose picked up the scent of something roasting nearby. He grabbed Usopp's arm and the group ran in the direction of the delectable fragrance. "Luffy, I'm not buying you meat!" Usopp ranted.

oOo

"Sanji-kun, if you don't put me down, now – !"

"Hai, Nami-san, we're almost there!" the cook cheered, excitedly, his eye – a throbbing heart now. He turned a corner and Nami held onto his neck and saw at the end of the little road was what looked like a park with snow covered trees and grass. It was surrounded by stores. Benches were located on the grass and some shoppers rested their tired feet for a moment. A group of people were singing in the park. People Nami knew were referred to as carollers and some shoppers and passers-by had stopped to listen.

Sanji ran into the little park and Nami saw a white arch standing on the snow covered grass, not far behind the carollers. It was surrounded by a white picket fence. It looked like a little garden. A fake Christmas tree stood on either side of the arch and balls of lights flashed on them, attracting attention to the romantic setup. Sanji stopped at the fence and he and Nami watched a couple enter the area and cosily stand underneath the arch. One piece of plant – mistletoe – dangled off a red ribbon above their heads. Nami watched them kiss, with no expression on her face. She had expected this, but had thought that Sanji would bundle her under the first piece of mistletoe he could find. Turned out the cook wanted it to be as romantic as possible. The couple strolled out hand in hand but Sanji couldn't wait before they were properly through the small gate and he simply leaped over the little fence and hurried to the arch with a bouncing Nami in his arms. Zoro reached the park, taking cover by the carollers. He saw Sanji hurry into the little enclosure and noticed the arch that looked too much like something a marriage would take place under.

"Nami-san," Sanji addressed a silent Nami. "This is going to be so much fun!" he lowered the navigator to her feet.

Zoro sprinted across the grass without them noticing and took cover behind one of the closest real trees, which were roughly his height and he blended in rather nicely. The swordsman watched the cook lower Nami to her feet and he knew what was supposed to happen next. He angrily grabbed some snow covered leaves of the tree out of frustration. What could he do? This was what he sat through the freaking cold for, but now, he wasn't doing anything to stop it!

"Nami-san," Sanji's mouth gaped open in a hungry grin and his heart eye stared blankly at the navigator. He took Nami's hands in his and gently pulled her under the arch and of course the mistletoe. He was about to move his face closer when Nami quickly pulled her right hand free from her glove he was holding on to and gave the cook one swift punch in the face, almost causing the arch to fall over when Sanji hit it with his back and collapsed on to the snow covered ground. She stood over the dazed cook with her hands on her hips. Stunned sounds, in reaction to what just happened, could be heard from passing shoppers as well as the people listening to the carollers, who were now looking past the carollers. Zoro found himself giving an evil grin as he enjoyed what he was witnessing. "Nami-san," Sanji sat up. "I can't wait, Nami-san," he said, reaching his hands to her waist, one hand still holding her glove. Nami gave him an offended look and then pounded him on the head with her fist. A large bump immediately popping out of his head and the cook went down again, but not before she grabbed her glove from his grasp. Nami straightened her jacket and was about to leave the arch, when she spotted the swordsman who quickly pulled back from view, but not quick enough.

"Zoro?" she said. The swordsman groaned and stopped his ridiculous hiding. He came out into the open, meeting her gaze. The navigator couldn't deny the excitement his presence was bringing up in her.

Another couple came over to enjoy the mistletoe and were completely confused by the sight before them – a couple were by the arch, but only the woman was standing under it. The man with her, lay unconscious at her feet, while she stared rather blatantly at another man. "So much for romance," the guy said.

"Maybe we should go find some other mistletoe," the girl said. "This one seems to be bad luck." They left the 'garden', giving the unconscious cook a last frowning glance.

Nami stepped over Sanji, on her way to the exit. Zoro wanted to smirk. Although he would have wanted to be the one to save her from the cook, he couldn't help but enjoy watching her being capable of taking care of herself. The swordsman decided to take off. His presence here was once again making something too obvious. She had taken care of the mistletoe problem herself and obviously didn't need his help.

"Hey!" Nami called after him. Zoro stopped and turned. The navigator climbed over the fence, ignoring the gate and hurried over to him. She slipped her glove on again as she reached him. "You not gonna help me with the idiot?" she asked. "We can't just leave him lying there," she smirked.

Zoro didn't respond, only looked at her, silently. Nami liked that look. It was as if he was really seeing her, not just an irritation. He seemed...interested in her. She moved closer to him and Zoro didn't back away or change his expression. "What?" she smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Suddenly, it began to snow. They lifted their faces to the sky and gentle whiffs of flakes swayed in the night air, landing on them and on the grass. Nami and Zoro looked at each other again. "I guess it's _later_," she smiled and gently removed a flake from his green hair. "Now you're _really _gonna get cold, moron." Zoro turned and started walking again. Nami watched him as he tried to leave the park. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" she called, running after him.

"To get shelter, witch," he answered, lazily.

"Don't just go walking off," she said, falling in line next to him. "I don't wanna have to go looking for you in the snow."

Zoro pulled a face. "I know where the damn town square is!" He growled as he was about to reach the carollers and their small audience, drawing frowns from them with his raised voice, but Nami grabbed his arm and pulled him away from them and in the right direction. "Aargh," he scoffed. They made it out of the park and entered the street.

"So much for your sense of direction. You can't even make it out of the park," she teased.

Zoro grabbed a sword with irritation.

"You're going to get sick," Nami commented, looking at him with his exposed chest. "I really don't understand why you're walking around like that."

"I had no choice," he mumbled, wondering what he was going to do next. He _was _freezing, but he didn't want to go back to he ship. He had nothing to worry about anymore with the cook and the mistletoe, but he wanted to stick around a little longer. He wasn't satisfied.

"You had no choice?" she repeated.

"Yeah, okay? I had no choice," he pushed. "Stop asking so many questions," he growled.

They reached the corner they were supposed to take but Zoro tried to walk straight ahead. Nami quickly pushed him, making him take the road to the left. He pulled a face again, but accepted her direction. They walked in silence, the snow flakes gently blowing past their faces or sticking to their hair and clothing.

"We really shouldn't have left Sanji-kun lying there," Nami said.

Zoro snorted. "Maybe you shouldn't have knocked him out if you're gonna to be so concerned," he said, sarcastically.

"It couldn't be helped," she sighed. "The idiot was too presumptuous, grabbing me and shoving me under an arch," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

"You really took care of him though," Zoro smirked, enjoying the memory of her defending herself.

"I'm glad you're impressed." she teased with a smile.

"Whatever, witch," he tried, unsuccessfully not to smile.

They continued down the short road till they were back at the edge of the town square, but Zoro wanted to avoid the crowd. He spotted a suitable doorway of a building and went to take shelter there. It was quieter there with less people. Nami hesitated, seeing him plant himself against the arched doors. She'd assumed they'd naturally go find the crew. Zoro glimpsed her way, waiting. It was up to her, which path she'd choose. Nami felt like an idiot. Was she going to openly show that she'd rather be with him than go looking for the crew? She slowly walked in the direction of the crowd. Zoro frowned. He believed that she might actually choose to spend some time with him. He leaned against the door behind him, watching her disappear into the crowd. This night just sucked. First he couldn't save her from the cook, now he couldn't even get her to spend a few minutes alone with him.

Then he saw the familiar pink jacket and the very recognisable orange hair appearing out of the crowd again and moving towards him. Zoro managed to keep a straight face as she came over to him. He was standing in the arched doorway of a building that was closed for the night. The shelter kept him suitably dry for the time being, just long enough for what he wanted to share with the navigator who, to his relief had chosen his company over the rest of the crew. Nami took that last few steps before she was standing in front of him.

"You're such an idiot," she said.

Zoro looked at her, taken aback.

"This is your shelter?" she asked, trying to cover up her embarrassment with insults.

"I'm just fine with it," he pressed. "If you want shelter so badly then go back to the ship or do whatever you want, woman," he said, hearing the dumb words coming out of his mouth. Why was he suggesting she leave!

Nami gnawed on her lip. The last thing she wanted was to leave. Zoro saw white flakes lightly falling and sticking to her orange hair. He swiftly grabbed the front of her zipped up jacket and pulled her closer. Nami gasped with his sudden move. He then daringly grabbed hold of her long hair, but frowned for a moment. "What are you doing?" she asked, finding herself surrounded by his arms as he tried to figure something out with her hair. Zoro pulled on the collar of her jacket, behind her neck and shoved her hair in before he lifted her hoodie and brought it up, over her head, covering her hair. Nami looked at his face, stunned. He then grabbed her by the arms and shifted her into the space next to him, making her join him. "Hey, moron, not so rough," she complained, but remained where he had put her.

They now, stood side-by-side in the arched doorway, watching the moving people, nearby. Zoro had his arm resting on his swords and Nami stuffed her gloved hands into her pockets with a 'who does he think he is' expression on her face, but she couldn't help a little smile that slowly crept on to her face. She was gnawing on her lip again. They listened to the song being sung on the stage in the distance. It was slow and even romantic. The man was wishing everyone a merry Christmas with the song and people were standing with their arms around each other, not just to keep out the cold, but to share a moment of closeness. Nami looked at Zoro.

The swordsman realised he was being watched and his eyes strayed from its distant gazing, coming to rest on her face. Their eyes met briefly before they looked into the distance again. Nami wanted to be held, the way the people were wrapping their arms around their loved ones in the town square. Zoro wondered if this was that moment he would finally do what he'd been wanting to do for a while. He really wanted to do it and from Nami's looking at him, he was assuming that maybe she wanted him to do it too. He lifted his arm out from between them and slowly raised it over her head, keeping his eyes on her. The navigator wet her dry lips, realising what was happening. She shifted herself closer to him – almost sneaking, taking the opening he was giving her. Zoro let his arm settle around her, as soon as she was close enough, placing his hand on to her arm. They stood, quietly, not really leaning into each other, not really being intimate. Zoro's embrace was almost superficial as he engraved the image of her being held by him, in his mind. He stopped his silliness and concentrated on the song again.

'What is this?' Nami wondered. Zoro had his arm around her. Was this supposed to be romantic or just a kind gesture? She knew it was a kind gesture, but was it more? He did say he had 'waiting arms'. 'Ugh,' Nami scoffed at herself. She kept going back to that moment when he uttered those words. It made her confused, confused about the way she saw him, confused about how he behaved around her. She was constantly trying to read things into everything he did or said now. She found herself wanting to see some sign of..._something_.

Nami concentrated on the moment at hand. She knew he'd been freezing all night and she'd wanted to keep him warm since she saw him with that cup of hot chocolate. They were already practically in each others arms now, so her wrapping an arm around him as well wouldn't be suspicious, would it? The orange head slowly turned her body to face his side and the swordsman quietly let her do whatever she was doing. He kept his hand on her arm as she snuggled into his side. Nami rested her head in the crook of his neck and Zoro felt and saw her arm wrap around his waist. "Baka, you're cold," she said, trying to make clear what she was doing and why she was doing it and ensuring she sounded nonchalant about it. This was not a real hug, it was just a friendly embrace to transfer some much needed warmth to a friend. Yes.

Zoro lightly rested his cheek on her covered head, having some trouble controlling his beating heart. He wanted to slide his hand down to her waist, but would that be too much? She was trying to keep him warm, not groping him. If he lowered his hand, he'd be able to hold her closer. They stood like that for a moment. Nami adjusted her body so she could hold him and still watch the stage area in the distance as she enjoyed the romantic song. Zoro chanced it and lowered his hand to her waist, making his hold on her more comfortable, as well. The navigator smiled and bit her lip to control the giddiness welling up inside her. They were so close together and it felt...really good. People moved around them, standing nearby, chatting, laughing. Some just silently watching the festivities. Nami and Zoro felt a little self-conscious now, in their arched shelter, almost expecting one of the strangers to suddenly turn around and start laughing at them or pointing a finger at them, saying: 'You're not supposed to be doing that'. They were especially aware that any of their crew mates could suddenly pop out of the crowd and spot them, where they stood – in the open.

Zoro gripped her tighter. Nami gave up on looking anywhere and only felt his embrace. They were aware of how fleeting this moment was. It wasn't forced on them the way their lying under the mast had been. There was no necessity here, just a conscious choice to hold each other. If anyone or anything interrupted this fragile moment, it would probably come apart and not one of them might have the courage to initiate another one any time soon. Even making eye-contact with one another could cause them to snap out of their temporary daze. The slow song came to an end. For a few minutes, all they heard were the chatter and laughter of people around them, only that and the silence of their embrace. Both knowing this silence meant something. They were very conscious now about how they didn't want this moment to just slip by...

Nami dared to let go of his waist. She lifted her head from his neck, attempting to slightly put some space between their bodies so she could look into his face. Zoro felt her want to move away, but continued to hold her against him. "Zoro," she said. The green-head, thinking she wanted to pull away, reluctantly released her. Nami didn't like being free of his embrace. "Why did you let go?" she asked.

Zoro only now allowed himself to look at her. "You wanted me to," he said with a slight frown.

"No I didn't," she said. "I only wanted you to slack off a bit.

"Then why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"Why do I have to tell you to?" she asked, irritated. "Don't just assume that I want you to let go."

"Why should I assume that you want to be held, woman?" he asked forgetting the cold and the snow and facing her completely.

"Because I like being held by you, _baka_," she said. "It's nice and makes me feel safe!"

"Then why don't you ever say so, witch?" he asked. "Just say you want me to hold you!"

Nami found herself too embarrassed to say the words and Zoro felt a little regretful about being so demanding. Just then, a little group of mischievous girls and boys of different ages came running by and suddenly a piece of plant got dropped on to Zoro's shoulder. The kids laughed as they made sounds with their lips – kissing sounds – before running off.

Zoro frowned at the plant resting on his shoulder. He removed it with his hand and held it in front of him, examining it. Nami immediately knew what it was. "It's mistletoe," she said, surprised.

o*O*o

**To be continued...**


	3. Mistletoe (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

o*O*o

Zoro looked at her, his lips slightly parted now. The navigator's eyes remained on the plant in his hand, almost entranced by it. She found herself hoping – wishing as she looked at the single white berry on the plant, but realised that Zoro might not even know what the plant was. "It's a plant that – " she started to explain to make sure he understood.

"I know what it is, woman," he quickly cut her off, feeling pressure heaped on his shoulders by the presence of the greenery. It was an opening. An excuse to...kiss her. He had just held her for the first time and he had desired more from their moment under the arch and it was so ironic that this plant would be thrown his way...at this moment. Zoro felt he was going to freak out. Did he have to do it, kiss her? Did she want him to? Could he just walk away from this and regret it later?

Nami saw the look on his face. He looked horrified! "Hey!" she yelled, angrily. "If you don't want to do it then don't do it!"

Zoro scowled at her. "I didn't say I don't wanna do it, woman!" he yelled back.

"Then just do it!" she ordered, almost begged.

Zoro impatiently looked at her, searching. He looked at her hoodie, her jacket as he angrily grasped the mistletoe in his fist. Then he grabbed hold of her hoodie and shoved the plant under it. "Zoro, what, the hell, do you think your doing?!" she ranted with a plant sticking out from under her hoodie now, but before she could try to get it out of her hair, Zoro grabbed her jacket again and pulled her with him under the archway. "Dammit, stop being so rough!" she yelled. The swordsman then picked her up against him, holding her to his chest. Nami bundled her arms over his shoulders, finding herself looking into his face which was right in front of hers now. Her whole weight rested on his chest as he held her firmly against him with his arms wrapped around her back.

"It's supposed to be above us, right?" he stated more than asked.

"Yeah," she answered, wanting to laugh as she realised why he shoved the plant there. "Baka, she said with a smile.

Zoro grinned. He then brought his face closer and Nami slowly met him halfway.

o*O*o

"Nami-san...Nami-san...Nami-san?"

The navigator snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, Sanji-kun?" she asked.

"You seemed so far away for a moment," he said, gently.

Nami shook her head. She was back in the galley with Sanji. "Why did you bring me down here, Sanji-kun, I want to get back to my drawing."

Sanji looked her deep in the eye. "Nami-san," he said. "This is going to be so much fun!" His words flashed through the navigator's mind and she realised he had said it somewhere else...recently. Nami then remembered where and she looked up at the ceiling with dread. Dangling above their heads was a too familiar green plant. She looked at Sanji again and the cook's blonde hair was very close to her face now. His one eye, closed as his lips were reaching hers and Nami stood, stunned as the usually out of control cook, was trying to gently kiss her. She didn't back away, her mind only trailing far away from this moment. Away from this kiss. She closed her eyes, feeling lips against hers...

o*O*o

They kissed, softly, savouring the feeling of their lips touching for the first time. Nami held the back of his head with her gloved hands. She kissed him, freely, ignoring the many people she knew could see them. For that moment, nothing mattered as she shared her first kiss with the swordsman on the edge of the town square.

Zoro quietly held her in his arms. All he had wanted was to hold her, and now, to kiss her. She was warm in his arms and holding her was enough to keep out the cold chill of the night. Her hair lightly tickled his forehead as they remained frozen in time, holding their lips together in one long kiss. Far away, the Carollers were singing on the stage and the atmosphere was not as romantic as it had been with the other song, but that was not the case for the navigator and the swordsman who were creating their own romance in the arched doorway. Nami brought her gloved hands over his chilled cheeks, warming his skin the way her lips were warming his lips. The swordsman and the navigator finally pulled their lips apart, keeping their eyes on each other as they took in much needed air. Nami licked her freshly kissed lips and grinned at Zoro. "Your lips look healthy again," she joked.

Zoro smirked. "I feel better all over," he added, stunning Nami into silence with his bold words. She suddenly felt shy under his gaze.

"Well, moron, I think you should put me down now," she smiled. Zoro slowly let her down. "Oh," she remembered the plant in her hair and pushed her hoodie back. Zoro lent a hand in untangling the little bush from her hair, seeing as he was responsible. "Ow!" Nami complained. "That hurt. Stop pulling my hair!"

"I didn't do it deliberately, witch!" he growled.

"Well you might as well. It's your fault it's there, after all!"

"Hold still, it's just the stems that are hooking into your hair a bit."

"A bit? So get it out already and stop pulling my hair!" she ordered. Zoro was having trouble with the delicate strands of hair, not used to handling dainty things with his rough hands and he did believe the navigator was over-reacting. Then...

"Nami-swaan!"

"Ugh," Nami sighed.

"Sounds like someone finally woke up," Zoro grumbled, not really bothered as the cook wasn't much of an issue anymore.

Sanji ran down the street, waving his arms in the air, making sure the navigator saw him. "Marimo!" he yelled, noticing the swordsman seemed to be messing with Nami's hair. "What is going on here?" he demanded as soon as he was close enough and the cook pushed Zoro away from her.

"Nothing's going on, Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled with irritation. "He was just helping me get mistletoe out of my hair!"

Sanji looked at her, wounded from her yelling. "What was mistletoe doing...in your hair, Nami-san?" he asked.

Nami looked at Zoro, who stood with the plant in his hand. "Uh – " she tried to think up an excuse.

"Some kids shoved it into her hair," Zoro quietly lied. Nami met his gaze with widened eyes.

"Kids?" the cook repeated. "Where are they? I'll kick their asses for messing with my Nami-san!" he ranted.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun," she said, still looking at Zoro. "It's over now."

Sanji noticed the plant in Zoro's hand. He immediately snatched it out of the swordsman's loose grip. "Oh, Nami-san, I wanted to take you somewhere special and kiss you under the mistletoe, but something went wrong," he said, a confused expression flowing over his face as he remembered waking up by the arch with curious shoppers glimpsing his way, some chuckling as if they knew something. "Nami-swaan!" the cook held the plant above her head with both hands and puckered his lips together, holding them to Nami's lips. The navigator wanted to back away, but she didn't have to as Zoro swiftly gave one hard pounding with his fist and the cook went down, once again.

"Zoro," Nami gasped.

"What?" he asked with a frown. "It's not any worse than what you did."

"Whatever," she said, amused.

Zoro threw Sanji over his shoulder. "Definitely can't leave the idiot lying here," he mentioned and walked into the bustling crowd of people. Nami picked up the discarded mistletoe and followed him. They just made out the rest of the crew already on their way back to the sunny, but Nami and Zoro didn't pick up their pace. Zoro comfortably carried Sanji over his shoulder and Nami walked next to the unconscious cook, looking at the plant in her hand.

"I'm going to miss all of this," she said, referring to the festive atmosphere. Zoro turned his head in her direction, but only succeeded in looking at the cook's butt. "Seeing families together, just having fun, was nice," she added, quietly.

"You _were _with – " Zoro started to say, but Sanji's butt was still in the way. "Nami, come walk over here," he said.

The navigator came back from her thoughts and did as he wanted. She moved around his back, joining him on his other side. Zoro turned his head to see her with his good eye. "You _were _with family," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm sure that's what Luffy would say," he added. "We're the next best thing to family to each other." He shifted the cook a bit, who was sagging too much over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. " – and just like real family, we can't choose ours 'cause Luffy keeps inviting anyone to join the crew," she joked.

Zoro smirked. "It all worked out so far," he said, stealing a glance at her smiling face. Nami looked up and caught the glance before he shifted his face away.

Nami lifted the mistletoe in front of her and waited. Zoro saw it. "What are you still doing with that?" he asked, awkwardly.

The navigator bit her lip. "I need you to pluck the berry off it," she said, exposing the little white berry on the plant.

"What for, woman?" Zoro asked, not in the mood for silly little rituals.

"It has to be you," she said. "Cause you're the one who kissed...just do it, okay?" she asked.

Zoro hesitated, but reached his left hand out and plucked the berry. "Now what?" he asked.

"You can drop it," she said. She saw the berry fall from his fingers. Nami smiled and stuffed the plant into her pocket. Zoro noticed she was keeping it, but said nothing.

oOo

Back at the Sunny, Luffy was very excited about decorating his very own Christmas tree, but as soon as he leaped on to the lawn deck with Chopper under one arm, his, as well as Chopper's eyes began to glow. "Awesome!" they cheered in unison.

Franky looked over his shoulder as he arranged wires on the snow covered grass that would supply electricity to the tree by the slide. The tree was lightly decorated in festive items. Luffy ran over to the tree. "Oi, straw hat, you guys have to finish dressing the tree there," the blue-haired cyborg announced.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered again.

"That's so great!" Chopper cheered as well, joining the captain in his excited leaping in the air.

Robin climbed on board, followed by her companion, Brooke. "I see the secret is out," she chuckled.

"Yeah," Franky grinned.

"I see something that I know will dazzle my eyes later, even though I don't have eyes now and won't have any later, yohohohohoo!" Brooke commented.

"Oi, what's going on – ?" Usopp asked, just getting on board. "What?!" he stared at the tree in disbelief.

oOo

The swordsman and the navigator walked in silence now, reaching the edge of the town where the sunny was docked, close to a rocky area. "Damn rocks," Nami muttered, not remembering her previous walk over it with fondness.

"Wait here," Zoro said. He clobbered over the rocks with the cook over his shoulder. Nami watched him easily cross the area and dropping Sanji next to the sunny. She heard Luffy cheering about something. 'What's that baka up to now?' she wondered. Zoro returned to her.

"What now?" she asked.

"How do you want it?" he asked. Nami looked at him, confused.

With a smirk, Zoro grabbed her thighs and threw her on to his shoulder. "Over the shoulder?" he asked with a chuckle.

Nami recovered from being tossed upside down and hastily shifted her scattered hair out of her face. "Something else, baka!" she yelled, beating her fist against his back.

"Fine," he said and pulled her by the waist, sliding her chest to his. Nami grabbed on to his neck as he once again held her to his chest. "What about this?" he asked, finding himself very satisfied with the present position.

She let her eyes flow over his face. "I don't think we'll get anywhere like this," she said over his very close lips.

Zoro groaned and dropped her to her feet again. Nami's hands remained around his neck as she tried to regain her senses – not wanting to let go and wondering at the same time if she was supposed to let go. Zoro answered the question by bending and lifting her into his arms like a bride. "And this?" he asked.

"That's better," she managed to say with a cheeky tone.

"Picky witch," he muttered. Nami sneakily rested her head against his cheek as he safely carried her over the damp rocks.

"You're really good at this," she teased.

"Don't distract me, woman," he said, concentrating on his steps, but feeling her body warming his up again. They reached the sunny all too soon and Zoro set her down by the ladder. He regretfully felt her arms slip off his shoulders as he let her go and went to get the unconscious cook.

oOo

"Franky, couldn't you have said you were going to do this, then I wouldn't have spent all my money on Luffy's stupid decorations!" Usopp was ranting on the sunny.

"Huh?" Franky asked. "What decorations?"

"These decorations! Hehehehe." Luffy proudly took his bag from Chopper who'd been carrying it and emptied his goodies on to the grass. Franky, Robin and Brooke stared at the little heap of wrapped candy. The raven-head chuckled.

"So you were gonna decorate the tree with candy, straw hat?" Franky asked.

"You see how ridiculous it is? And I paid for it!" Usopp collapsed on his knees, crying.

"It was great Franky, you should have seen the tree at the candy stand. It was covered in sweets! I want a tree like that!" he cheered.

"Yeah!" Chopper joined in.

"Whaaaaah!" Usopp cried even louder. "Franky, you owe me money!" he suddenly leaped to his feet.

"Go ahead with your tree," Franky said to Luffy, a little ticked off and disappointed his surprise didn't have the desired effect. "Candy," he muttered, shaking his head. "Long-nose, come help me with the wires," he said, ignoring the youth's rantings.

"All my belis on stupid sweets," Usopp muttered with slumped shoulders, joining Franky.

"Hey, quit whining, Long-nose," Franky said. "I'm not any happier than you are. Straw hat blew my whole surprise to crap with his dumb candy."

Luffy and Chopper excitedly tried to shove candy into the branches of the tree with the swing, but the wrapped packets kept falling back on to the grass. Then they had the most splendid idea. The captain and the reindeer unwrapped a pack of gum and began chewing happily.

Nami appeared over the railing. "Nami-chan," Robin greeted her. "Where did you disappear to? The last time I saw you , you were dancing with – " the raven head got distracted when she, as well as the rest of the crew saw Zoro climb on deck and dump Sanji on to the snow-covered grass.

"Don't ask," Nami said. The crew just went about their business again. Nami and Zoro noticed the tree Franky had prepared and then they noticed Luffy and Chopper standing by the other – naked tree – chewing gum. Wrapped candy were lying on the ground, under the tree. Nami looked at Zoro and the swordsman only looked back unconcerned.

"Nami-chan, how about helping with the tree?" Robin called. She and Brooke were continuing where Franky had left off.

"Okay, Robin," Nami agreed. The swordsman went to sit against the mast. He dusted snow from the seat and made himself comfortable. Not so long ago, he'd been napping on the exact spot when he'd woken up with the chatting of his crew mates as they were leaving the ship to go enjoy the festivities. Zoro had been weary of the cook going anywhere with Nami where there were silly plants that made people have to kiss each other. He hadn't been prepared and could only grab his swords, not even having time to change into warm clothes, when he rushed after them.

"Franky, funny that most of the decorations you got...are blue," Nami commented, sarcastically.

Franky chuckled. "Yeah, blue's a good colour," he said, running his hand through his hair.

Luffy and Chopper were ready to start decorating their tree again. The captain and the reindeer

took their chewed gum from their mouths and grabbed candy from the ground. Luffy happily broke a piece of gum off, sticking it to the wrapper of one piece of candy and pressing the gum side against a branch of the tree. Immediately the candy fell to the ground, just as before.

"That's disgusting, Luffy." Nami grimaced from over at the blue tree. "And it's not gonna work, the tree's damp and cold. Gum will never work on that."

Luffy frowned and Chopper looked sad. "Hehehehe," Luffy laughed started to chuckle – thinking of something. He took a piece of gum and stretched it out. The captain then proceeded to wrap one end of the string of gum around the candy and the other end around the branch of the tree.

"Ugh," Nami scoffed in disgust.

"Yoohoo!" Luffy cheered, jumping up and down with Chopper.

"What's going on?" a groggy voice asked. Sanji rolled over, on to his stomach. "Why am I lying in the snow, again?" he whined.

"'Cause you're a hopeless idiot," Zoro commented from over at the mast.

Sanji pulled a face. "At least I'm not sitting around half naked in the cold, you green shithead," he hissed.

"I'm not half-naked, ero-cook!" Zoro growled.

"You guys ready for the lights?" Franky called once the blue tree was decorated.

"Yeah, we ready!" Luffy cheered, interrupting his candy decorating.

"Yeah!" a very excited Chopper cheered.

The crew gathered around the tree. Franky held the switch in his hand. "Well straw hats, here we have our own Christmas tree on the sunny," he announced, proudly.

"Two Christmas trees!" Luffy and Chopper corrected him.

"Two Christmas trees," Franky corrected himself with a sigh.

Nami, who was standing next to Usopp felt someone behind her right arm, rather pushing against her. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to find Sanji hovering over her. She quickly turned her eyes back to Franky.

"Yes, straw hats, not only do we have this magnificent ship we call our home, but now we can share in the festivities of the people we meet along the way on our exciting journey in the new world – "

The crew were now starting to fidget. "Oi, Franky, turn on the lights," Usopp frowned.

"Don't interrupt my speech-giving, Long-nose!" Franky scowled.

Robin smiled next to the cyborg. "I think we are all very excited to see what you put together for us, Franky." She jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Franky grinned down at her.

"Allright," he relented. "Without further ado – "

One lonely globe fell from the tree.

Franky sighed. "Long-nose," he signalled to Usopp to take care of it. Usopp quickly moved to the tree and dealt with the stray globe.

Nami waited like everyone else when, she notice green appear next to her. Instinctively, she looked Zoro's way, finding him taking over Usopp's spot. Zoro didn't look at her or smile. Nami found herself wondering things again. Usopp moved away from the tree, allowing the ceremony to continue.

"Without further ado," Franky said without a tune in his voice now, he pushed the switch. The tree lit up, dazzling the crew with its blue and white globes of light, but the crew ended up confused when they realised that not only was the tree surrounded by globes of light, but so were they. They looked up and around them, finding that all the decks had been strung up with blue and white lights. The sunny was aglow in the dark night.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered once again.

"It's so beautiful!" Chopper stared at his surroundings and joined Luffy in running all over the ship to admire the lights. Franky grinned proudly.

"It seems your surprise worked out very well," Robin said to him.

Nami was laughing, happily standing on the brightly lit lawn deck "Oh Nami-san, this is so romantic!" Sanji beamed, next to her. A violin cut through the pleasant laughing and jabbering. Everyone focused their attention on the skeleton, who was walking over the lawn, spreading a sweet tune over the glowing deck. Nami and Zoro instantly recognised the tune.

"Robin," Franky said, holding out his mechanical hand to her. The raven-head took it and the pair began to dance by the railing.

Sanji noticed it, but decided to put up with it. He happily turned to Nami, who by now was staring into Zoro's one good eye. The swordsman was quite a few feet from her on the grass, but distance was nothing when they were thinking about the same thing.

"Nami-san."

"Yeah, Sanji-kun?" She forced her eyes away. Sanji held his hand out to her. "Sanji-kun," she said, avoiding his out-stretched hand. "I'm cold – "

"Don't worry, Nami-san, I'll keep you warm!" The cook insisted, wanting to throw his arms around her, but Nami jammed her palms into his chest.

"I want hot-chocolate, Sanji-kun!" she hastily yelled, keeping him at arms length.

"Oh," he froze.

"Yeah, better yet, why don't you make some for the whole crew?" she suggested. The cook looked disappointed. "Do it for me, Sanji-kun?" she asked, sweetly.

"Hai, Nami-san!" the cook dropped to his knees. "My Nami-san is so amazing when she asks me so sweetly!" the cook suddenly latched on to her waist.

"Sanji-kun, calm down!" Nami wriggled. The cooks fingers tugged at her jacket pockets and she didn't notice as the piece of mistletoe she had kept, dropped from her one pocket.

Sanji immediately fell silent, releasing her when he noticed it lying on the grass. The cook snatched up the plant. "I'll be back soon, my love!" he announced and ran up to the galley.

Nami stood on the grass, exhausted after dealing with the blonde. Luffy and Chopper ran past her to pick up where they had left off with the gum tree. Franky and Robin were engrossed in their romantic dance and Usopp went to check on the wiring on the other decks. Nami turned to find Zoro, but he wasn't standing at the mast anymore. "Brooke," she said to the skeleton who was reaching the end of the tune. "Could you play it again, when you're done?" she asked.

"Hai, Nami-san," he said, softly. "It is such a sweet tune that deserves to be danced to and enjoyed together with someone close to you." His head turning his gaping eye-sockets in Robin and Franky's direction.

"Yeah," Nami answered. She left the skeleton behind, slowly walking to the mast where Zoro had just stood. She assumed he probably went to the men's-quarters to sleep. The navigator plopped herself on to the damp seat of the mast, without thinking. "Dammit!" she hissed, jumping up again and wiping snow off her jeans-covered backside, as well as her jacket.

"Quiet, woman, you're disturbing my sleep," a lazy voice growled from behind the mast.

Nami grinned. "Excuse me, moron, I didn't think you'd actually be sleeping out here." She circled the mast and found him sitting against it with his hands behind his head.

"I had to wait," he said, not looking at her.

Nami shifted his swords a bit and sat next to him. "Wait for what?" she asked.

"Things will be different tomorrow," Zoro said, staring at the glowing lights on the ship.

"Things?" she asked.

"We got lost in the lights, the music...the mistletoe, but things will go back to normal when we leave here, tomorrow."

Nami listened to his words in silent shock. She hadn't thought about what lay ahead. So much had happened that night. It had been like a dream. Nothing kept them back as they indulged in 'new experiences' at the time.

"I had to wait." She heard Zoro say again. He leaned over, slipping his arm around her waist. "To do this." He kissed her, softly.

Nami stared at him as he kissed her one last time. "One last kiss?" she asked when their lips parted. He nodded, keeping his face close to hers, his hand on her waist, waiting.

She forced a smile. "I guess we were so enchanted by everything that we weren't thinking straight. Obviously this – you and me – it's nothing," she stated, in an unconcerned tone.

Zoro narrowed his eye.

"You're too lazy to keep my interest," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well...you're too bossy to be around for too long," he retaliated with a frown.

They silently looked at each other as the familiar tune continued to play in the background. "I'm glad we're leaving this island," Nami said.

"...It's too damn cold," Zoro said. Again they stared.

Nami felt herself lingering too long and jumped up, forcing Zoro's hand from her in the process. "Good luck with your 'waiting arms'," she said.

He looked up at her, almost incoherently. "It's not 'waiting arms', dammit!" he growled, forgetting for a moment that they were not alone on the deck.

"Keep telling yourself that, moron." She hastily walked away.

"Crazy woman," Zoro mumbled with a heavy frown, suddenly feeling the cold getting to him too much. He snatched his swords up and headed for the men's-quarters to call it a night, when he heard rushing behind him and a hand grabbed on to his shoulder. He swiftly turned around, finding a frowning and out-of-breath Nami facing him.

"That last kiss wasn't good enough," she hissed and grabbed his head, pulling his lips to hers. Zoro's sheathed swords slipped from his grasp, falling into a clanging heap on the snow-covered grass. Rushed breathing escaped their noses as Nami kissed him, roughly. Zoro grabbed hold of her head and broke the kiss. He looked if anyone could see them past the cover of the mast. He couldn't see anyone so he tightly wrapped his arms around her, joining her in another desperate 'last kiss'.

o*O*o

The navigator's eyes shot open and she backed away. She avoided his eyes, wanting to escape this moment. "Nami-san," the cook said, softly.

"I have to go do something." she hastily moved to the ladder.

"No, Nami-san, please," he begged.

"Kiss Robin!" she suggested and rushed up the ladder, leaving the unhappy cook behind in the galley.

"Nami," Luffy suddenly leaped over the railing of the upper-deck. "Want some candy?" he asked. The navigator grimaced at the lollipop the captain offered her. On the wrapping as well as the stick, she could make out the traces of hard bubblegum. The tree, which it came from, was anything but pretty as it stood on the lawn deck with its gum-wrapped candy. Luffy and Chopper had been chipping away at the gum ever since they got up that morning when wanting to satisfy their sweet tooth because the bubblegum had hardened during the cold night weather.

"No thanks, Luffy," Nami said. "Maybe Sanji-kun will want some." She continued to the library.

"Okay," Luffy said and dropped himself down into the galley.

_**"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" **_Nami heard Sanji rant a few seconds later.

Returning to the library, the navigator chose to enter its balcony, instead. The winter island they had just left, could still be seen in the distance.

Below, on the second deck, Zoro sat, resting against the wall behind the galley, also watching the island moving farther and farther away. He remembered how he held Nami the night before, how he kissed her and how she held and kissed him back. Nami began to chuckle up on the balcony. It was all so crazy. It had all started with the moron mentioning his waiting arms. Since then she couldn't stop thinking about it. His waiting arms. They had ended up kissing in the arched doorway of some building, completely entranced by their surroundings and she had a plant stuck in her hair. Nami laughed now and Zoro heard her. He looked up at the balcony above him.

"What's so funny, witch?" she heard his voice, below.

Nami took a few steps and saw him standing on the second deck. "You," she said.

Zoro scowled.

"You and your waiting arms." She grinned.

"Shut up," He said, lazily. "That was a slip of the tongue. I already told you, I meant my – " he couldn't remember the lie anymore.

"You're 'capable arms', idiot," she laughed, resting her elbows on the railing.

"Yeah, that," he said.

"I was just in the galley with Sanji-kun – " she announced, lowering her chin on to her arms. Her smile gone now. "Under the mistletoe. The same piece..." she trailed off, aware that Sanji had somehow gotten hold of the mistletoe she and Zoro had kissed under.

Zoro looked away.

Nami could just make out his clenched jaw. "It didn't matter though," she said.

"Why?" He asked, looking up again.

"You pulled the berry from it, last night," she informed him. He looked confused. "I heard that only mistletoe with berries could be used for kissing. Our mistletoe only had one berry," she explained. "And you removed it, last night.

"Why did you want it removed?" he asked.

"I wanted to keep the mistletoe. I wasn't ready to throw it away...just yet," she said, avoiding his eyes. "And I didn't want Sanji-kun using it."

"You still kissed him, though," Zoro said, a slight coldness in his voice. Nami met his questioning eyes.

She straightened up again. "Being with Sanji-kun helped me remember something," she said and hesitated before continuing. "It helped me remember the lips of a baka I kissed, recently." She confessed and smiled at him, before quietly disappearing from his view.

Zoro frowned with confusion. 'My kiss meant more than that ero-cook's, right?' he thought, having some trouble deciphering her words.

"_NOO!_" he heard the cook suddenly yell from the galley. "Nami-saan!" Zoro saw Sanji run to the library.

"What, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, from the doorway of the library.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan says I can't have a kiss under the mistletoe! I don't have any berries!" the cook fell to his knees banging his fist over and over on the deck. "How was I supposed to know I needed berries!" he cried.

"It's okay, Sanji-san," Robin joined him. "You can always find some mistletoe on another winter island." She smiled.

The cook sprang to his feet. "Okay! Nami-san, we must find a winter island as soon as possible!" he demanded.

"Stop being an idiot!" Nami yelled, banging him on the head, yet again.

"But Nami-san, when am I going to get to kiss you under the mistletoe?" he asked.

Zoro's head shot upwards. The cook didn't get a kiss?

"Not any time soon!" Nami yelled and slammed the library door behind her.

Zoro began to laugh, not really laughing at the cook.

"Shut up, marimo!" Sanji yelled, grabbing the railing. "Who would ever kiss you under mistletoe?"

Zoro looked up at him, wanting to tell him exactly who, but knowing it himself was enough for the swordsman.

"Sanji-san, don't worry, you will eventually get your mistletoe." Robin comforted the cook, leading him away.

The swordsman sat down resting his head against his hands again, his swords – propped up against the wall, beside him. The warmth of the sun was breaking out through the clouds, leaving the winter behind and melting the snow on the ship, just like the navigator said it would. Soon their idiot captain's candy would probably end up on the ground again, after the bubblegum melted. Franky would light the ship up again that night to enjoy the Christmas lights one last time. The last sign of their festive experience. After that, life on the sunny would completely be back to normal. No decorated trees, no magical lights, no snow and – no kissing under mistletoe or even admitting to anyone that it happened.

Zoro looked up at the dome containing the library. The only constant would be him, always waiting for that next moment the navigator would somehow find her way into his arms – again.

o*O*o

**A\N: I don't know much about snow or Christmas or decorating Christmas trees, except for what I've seen in movies and such. I do however, like the festive atmosphere during the Christmas season and that's what I wanted to have in this one-shot. Thanks for reading. Happy Holidays, dear readers:).**

**-n3**


	4. A kiss at midnight

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.**

**A/N: A new years eve one-shot. I've decided to use 'His waiting arms' to add one-shots to. It's still labelled 'complete', because I don't know how often I'll add to it or for how much longer. I hope to give it a proper ending, eventually. :)**

*o

Silence covered the decks of the sunny. Only faint sounds of snoring could be heard coming from the lawn deck where three crew members lay fast asleep after heavy partying and drinking had resulted in unconsciousness long before the new year could be rung in. The straw-hat-wearing captain lay on the grass, stretched out between his sniper and shipwright.

In the galley, the cook sat at the dining table sliding his fingers over his newest and at the moment, most prized possession – a clock. On the winter island they had visited – the one where he missed out on a mistletoe kiss – he had bought a clock in preparation for new years eve. He absolutely needed to know when it would be midnight. Midnight! That special time when his lips would finally touch the lips he had longed to touch since the day he had first laid eyes on them. This would be the first new year he would ring in with the navigator and he would not let this chance for a kiss pass him by!

The green-haired swordsman came to stand at the railing of the bow, overlooking the lawn deck. A half-drunk bottle of sake dangled from his hand as he rested his elbows on the railing. He smirked, looking down at his captain and two crew mates, knocked out from too much beer and partying. He knew that three crew mates were indoors. The archaeologist was in the women's-quarters, the musician in the aquarium and the young doctor, in his infirmary. The thing that concerned the swordsman and what was ruining his night was that the cook was up and Zoro knew he would remain clear-headed and alert until midnight. The swordsman was fully aware that he had a clock. The love-idiot had pranced around with the thing all day, counting down the minutes, the seconds to the fateful moment when his dreams would come true. Zoro rubbed his hand over his forehead. He was exhausted. He hadn't napped in hours, only joined in the eating and then the little drinking of sake. His body had its own built in mechanism and it was trained to have naps regularly during the day, but tonight he had fought the expected routine and his body was not playing along very well. Also, it wasn't doing a good job of fighting the effects of the little alcohol he had consumed. It was just ticking him off.

In the library, the navigator put her maps away and ran her fingers through her long hair. She straightened her shirt. Nami took a deep breath, then let it out sharply. There was no turning back now. It had to be done. She left the library, closing the door behind her. Zoro looked up from where he leaned on the railing and saw her. The navigator made her way to the hatch of the galley and happened to look up, as well. She just made out the green clad figure in the distance. She stopped. This sort of thing happened often. Each time, one would find the other staring. Nami still felt unsure about what was going through his head when he looked at her that way. He had so easily declared that there'd be nothing between them after Christmas eve and yet, she continued to find him watching her. She broke the staring and lowered herself into the galley.

Zoro gritted his teeth, knowing who was in there. He waited for the navigator to emerge from the galley doorway, but nothing. She was in there, alone with the cook...

*o

"Nami-san!" Sanji jumped up from his seat. "I didn't expect to see you, my sweet!" he glimpsed at the clock in his hand. Exactly an hour before midnight. 'So long still,' he thought.

Nami took a look at the visible clock-face as well. 'So little time,' she thought. The navigator pulled a chair out at the table and sat herself down. She smiled up at the cook. "Sanji-kun, how about sitting with me for a moment?" she asked.

"Hai, Nami-san!" he answered, hastily moving over to her.. "We can wait together for the clock to strike twelve!" he beamed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Nami's smile vanished for a second but she quickly plastered it back on. Sanji eagerly joined her, bringing the little clock with him. For a moment, the navigator sat very still, listening, as she realised she was hearing more than one clock ticking. Sanji's to her left and...the oven timer in the kitchen? Plus...the egg-timer on the counter?! The timers, not counting down the minutes as something baked in the oven or an egg cooked on the stove but counting down the remainder of that last hour. Counting down the minutes, the seconds to Sanji's dream coming true. She watched the cook place his clock exactly in front of him, making sure it faced him as he sat down next to her.

'That damn clock!' Nami cursed silently, but managed to hide her irritation with the sweetest smile. Her original plan to keep the kiss from happening had been to get the cook drunk, but Sanji wouldn't bring a drop of beer close to his lips all day. The only effective way to get rid of him would be to just put her hands on him. She'd considered sleeping pills as well, but Chopper wouldn't let her have any. Actually scolding her for suggesting it! Nami needed to get to that clock...and now the oven-timer _and _the egg-timer too! "Sanji-kun," she said, leaning towards him and gently stroking her fingers over the back of the hand, which just couldn't seem to let go of the clock. His fingers immediately relaxed. "What's the big deal about the new year's kiss anyway?" she asked. "Isn't _this _more important?" Her fingers ran over his shirt-covered arm. Sanji's lips parted, the pace of his breathing increased. Nami heard and felt the panting. She smiled.

Sanji's one eye seemed to droop as it latched on to her lips, which were so close to him now. The cook wet his own lips as he continued to watch and pant. "Nami-san, I can't believe this," he said, breathlessly as Nami ran her fingers across his chest now, stopping at his open collar and just missing his skin, stroking a finger along the edge. Sanji wanted her finger on his skin. He inhaled deeply as his mind played tricks on him, fooling him into thinking he could feel what it would be like.

"You can't?" she asked over his lips. "Does it seem like a dream, Sanji-kun?" she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered back.

*o

Zoro lingered on the bow, regretting choosing to remain sober. His bottle of sake stood on the floor now, still half-drunk as he couldn't stop himself from thinking. His elbows were on the railing and he raised both hands over his face and then slipped his fingers through his hair. She wasn't his. And yet he was no better than the cook these days, looking for moments with her, feeling threatened whenever the dartboard was near her. He didn't actually go after her and ask her to spend time with him. All he did was sit around, watching her. He was used to it, but now she knew he felt something and just a few days ago they had shared a kiss...kisses. She had said that what was between them was 'nothing', but sometimes he found her watching him as well and there was almost this silent understanding in those looks – that she felt the same, but that they would remain where they were – apart. Zoro looked at the galley again. Still, she was in there. Why?!

*o

Nami rested her head on Sanji's shoulder. The cook closed his eyes and felt her palm stroke his cheek and eventually her fingers sliding into his hair. His panting was resembling that of a dog now and Nami needed to give him that extra push over the edge. "Sanji-kun," she whispered into his neck.

Suddenly the cook seemed to have all his senses and he grabbed Nami around the waist, almost pulling her off her chair. Nami wanted to fight his hold on her but kept her cool, determined to see her plan through. Against every fibre in her being, she wrapped her arms around him, as well.

"Oh Sanji-kun!" she coo'd.

Sanji dragged her further into his arms and Nami actually found herself being pulled from her seat. She felt like a pet being hugged by a toddler. Just one big clumsy hug. Sanji felt her soft hair against his cheek. Her beautiful body he had always longed to hold was resting against him, her warm breath playing over his neck as her soft voice called his name. The moment was pure heaven. His heart eye throbbed, his mouth gaping open, his senses flying out the open doorway as the cook lost himself to his stupor. Nami struggled to get her lips to his ear, her body starting to ache from the uncomfortable position he had her in. The navigator grabbed on to his shoulders and lifted her lips to the side of his head. "Sanji-kun...take me," she whispered in his ear. With those powerfully suggestive words, blood streamed from the cook's nose. Nami squealed as she hastily fought her way out of his slackening arms. She managed to get back into her seat as Sanji fainted, falling off his chair and collapsing on to the floor, unconscious.

Nami exhaled sharply, her eyes wide with shock at what just happened. Her plan worked! She couldn't believe it. The navigator snapped out of her surprised state and grabbed that clock...

*o

Zoro had a very immediate need to fling his neglected bottle of sake into the ocean. Why would she want to spend that last hour with the ero-cook? She didn't really want to kiss him, did she? The swordsman was frustrated and he was tired. He felt he should just untie his swords and call it a night, but he grasped the railing again. Waiting one more time for her to show.

Nami finished off with the oven-timer and then the egg-timer. Everything was set just the way she wanted. The navigator ran her fingers through her hair again. Finally, she could be where she wanted to be. She hoped it was still the bow, because she was not in the mood to go looking around the ship for an unconscious swordsman. Enough time had been wasted already. Besides, he was _maybe _waiting for her, wasn't he?

Zoro slammed his palms on the railing and turned away. Just then, the navigator emerged from the galley doorway. From where she stood on the balcony, she could see him moving away. She softly closed the galley door behind her. Nami swallowed, finding _herself _panting now, her heart racing in her chest. It was almost a week since she had last been in his arms. She was pretty sure he wanted her to come to him. Pretty sure he'd be waiting – maybe. She bit her lip and blinked. But what if he was drunk when she got there?

The snoring on the grass continued as the navigator lightly stepped past the sleeping three-some. She froze when the captain's arm moved, slapping the sniper in the face. "Sanji, scrambled eggs...not oats..." Luffy mumbled, settling down again. Their discarded beer mugs lay strewn on the ground. Franky's large metallic hand twitched slightly, knocking something over which hit the beer barrel next to him. Nami noticed it was his clock. She accepted that it was okay if they had a clock. As long as Sanji wouldn't be alerted on time. She made it past them and turned around, walking backwards to keep a further eye on them until she reached the stairs to the bow.

Zoro now had his arms dangling over the ship's wheel. The swordsman might as well have been drunk, because anyone seeing him looking like that would have thought it. The navigator at least did. Nami stopped moving the moment her feet touched the deck. Zoro was in front of her, his back turned to her, his body slouched over the ship's wheel. She felt hurt. How could he be drunk?! With all her being she had believed he _might _want her to come to him and after all she went through to keep Sanji from interrupting them...this was what she was met with? She felt like just walking away, but also, she felt like yelling at him. She was disappointed and she wanted to take it out on him. Nami hesitantly took a few steps closer, not quite knowing how she'd approach him.

Zoro stared in front of him, his eye getting droopy from him doing nothing but standing around and waiting. If he couldn't spend time with her tonight then when again? He closed his eye, feeling sleep starting to overtake him. Nami came around the slouching swordsman, almost tip-toeing. She wanted to give him a hell of a wake up from his drunken stupor. 'He's actually sleeping on the wheel!' she thought. Zoro frowned slightly. Though he was slowly losing consciousness he had a nagging feeling someone was standing right in front of him. He opened his eye and looked straight into a familiarly, generous female chest in front of him, hidden by a shirt. He then looked upwards and into the navigator's familiar face. For a second, Zoro thought he was dreaming or a mirage of her face had somehow appeared in front of him, because of how she had occupied his mind. Then he noticed the familiar scowl on her face and knew it really was her.

"Nami," he said, pushing himself upright. The navigator didn't say anything, only glared at him in silence. Zoro looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, sarcastically.

"Hmph." Zoro nodded.

Nami didn't know what to say next, how to approach this. She couldn't just come out and say, _'I was looking forward to a midnight kiss with you and thought you might be sitting here waiting for me, but I was wrong and you're all drunk and I don't want to kiss you when it probably won't mean anything!' _

"You're such a moron," She said, bitterly, turning away from him.

Zoro's face carried a wounded expression. "What, the hell, does that mean?!" he demanded.

Nami kept her back to him, controlling her anger, which mostly was disappointment. "Why are you drunk?!" she asked.

Zoro's frown deepened. "I'm not drunk," he answered, confused.

Nami scoffed.

"I'm not, dammit!" he defended himself, really offended at her words when he had, for once, controlled his urges and actually neglected his much desired sake – for her.

The navigator suddenly turned and came at him. Zoro felt her shove her palms against his chest. "You're drunk!" she yelled. He stared at her craziness. Nami's scowl faded from her face when he didn't move at all, just stood frowning at her. She realised he was sober. "You're not drunk," she said, weakly.

"That's what I said, woman!" he growled.

Nami bit her lip. "I really thought you were..." she said looking him in the eye with some guilt now. She hadn't wanted anything to stand in the way of her time with him and had been too quick to believe the worst. Zoro saw her regret and his irritation vanished. They looked at each other silently, not breaking their eye-contact – the way they had become accustomed to doing. "You're not like those idiots, tonight," she pointed out, trying to make up for her accusations.

Zoro looked away, not willing to expand on her statement, but silently savouring the fact that she was there, with him. They were having their first alone time, since Christmas eve. Their first alone time that both wanted should lead to a kiss. Zoro didn't ask why she was there and Nami didn't explain why she was there. Her presence alone explained it. They accepted their time together without rationalising it aloud.

The swordsman and the navigator instinctively moved away from the railing, together, taking a stroll towards the figurehead of the sunny. Both wanting privacy from the rest of the crew, seeking out a quiet space where it would only be the two of them. "I doubt any of those idiots will be up any time soon," Nami said, as they walked.

Zoro smirked. "They do have a clock," he said. That reminded him of the dartboard and his smile disappeared. "So does ero-cook," he added, glancing her way.

"Yeah," Nami said and turning her face away to hide a sneaky smile. She then restrained herself, looking in front of her again. "I wouldn't count on that clock, too much," she answered with a straight face.

Zoro wondered what she meant by that. "I thought you were going to stay with him in the – " he said, but cut himself off when he realised what he had said. The words just came out. He'd been thinking aloud.

Nami smiled, recognising his jealousy. She wanted to tell him that she had ruined Sanji's chances of a kiss, but kept back. She liked the way things were. The way they were together when it counted the most. The way they didn't owe each other explanations. It was clear that they were together for one reason but none of them would admit it with words. So reassurances should not be necessary. All that mattered was that in that last minutes leading to the much hyped moment of the striking of the clock, she would be with him and no one else.

They reached the stairs at the figurehead. The ocean was calm and the sunny bathed in moonlight as Nami looked up at the clear sky. It was almost too perfect. Zoro watched her. She looked happy. Was it because she was with him? Or was it the weather? "This is so perfect," she muttered to herself.

"What is?" he asked, his eye widening just a little bit.

"Everything," she said, referring to the quiet night, the bright moonlight, the sleeping crew mates, the unconscious cook, all playing along to allow her this brief time with Zoro.

Zoro frowned. He hated it when he didn't understand what was happening. Couldn't she just say if she was glad to be with him? He turned away from the stairs. Nami continued to smile and looked up at the top of the stairs. She started to climb it. Zoro heard her sandals on the steps. "Woman, be careful." He moved closer to watch over her as Nami reached the top and carefully turned around. She sat herself down on the neck of the lion, her feet remaining on the top of the stairs.

"Stop worrying so much, Zoro. I jumped off two decks of the sunny, remember?" she teased, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm. Zoro looked up at her. Why did she have to sit on such a dangerous spot and why was she sitting so far away from him? Nami watched him. Why didn't he come to her?

"I have to worry," he said, keeping his eye on her. "I never know when you'll need me next. When some crazy thing will happen to you again and I'll have to be there." He started to climb the stairs.

"Some crazy thing?" she repeated, her mouth going dry.

Zoro nodded, getting closer. "You running from a spider and needing me to shield you," he said.

Nami smiled, seductively. "A _big, weird _spider," she emphasised. Zoro stopped a few steps away. He untied his swords from his waist and sat himself down on the step below where her feet rested. "So, that's what you'll be doing besides working-out or meditating, eating, drinking or sleeping?" she asked. "Worrying..." She took her hand from her chin and rested both arms on her knees now, bringing her face just a little bit closer to his green head. " – and waiting," she added, quietly.

Zoro looked in front of him, absorbing her words. She was saying things that he only ever kept to himself, but after one slip up, in which he revealed his silent feelings, she now knew the truth. And the witch was trying to push him to admit it. "I already told you," he said, unsheathing one sword. "My capable arms will always be there."

Nami rolled her eyes. "_No_," she emphasised. "It's not _capable _arms."

Zoro turned his head to the side. "That's what _you _said I said," he teased over his shoulder.

Nami scoffed. "Yeah, I said that 'cause that's what _you _said, but that's not what you said that _first _time," she rambled on.

"You're not making sense, woman." He studied the blade of his sword with a grin.

Nami threw her palms over her face, wanting to scream. "You said _ready _arms and _capable arms_," she said, removing her palms. "But you said _waiting _arms _first._"

Zoro sheathed the sword. "I guess, I did," he responded.

Nami pulled a face. "You _guess_," she hissed.

"I'm saying, _maybe _you're right," he added, resting his chin in his palm now.

"That's not funny, Zoro," She folded her arms, angrily. The only reason she felt he wanted her with him was because of his 'waiting arms statement'. The more he played around it, the more insecure she became.

"What does it matter?" he asked, lazily. Nami didn't answer. She was pouting heavily now. "Oi, Nami," he joked. Zoro removed his chin from his hand. He knew she was upset. He turned himself to his side, resting his elbow beside her feet. Nami kept her eyes off him as he watched her.

"What did you think?" he asked.

She glimpsed at him for a fleeting second. "What?" she asked.

"What did you think when I held you?"

"_You're_ not making sense now," she said, childishly.

"Witch, was I holding you just because you wanted me to hold you or because _I _wanted to?" he asked.

"I never said I wanted you to hold me," she said, defensively.

Zoro exhaled. "That's not the point, woman," he pressed.

"I don't know," she sighed. "You put your arm around me as a kind gesture – I guess, when we stood by that building."

Zoro was silent for a moment. "Come down from there," he said.

Nami looked at him. "I can't," she announced. "If I move, I might fall," she added, sarcastically.

Zoro narrowed his eye. He gently grabbed the back of her legs with his hands. "Zoro," she gasped.

"Come down," he said again, but in a softer tone and yet not less demanding than before.

"Fine, but if I fall it'll be your fault."

"Then I'll just have to catch you, " he said with a daring look. "In my _ready _and _capable _arms." He smirked.

"Ugh," Nami scoffed, using her hands to help her stand up.

Zoro let go, his rough hands unintentionally sliding over her soft skin as he pulled them away. Nami fought back a smile and Zoro hoped he wouldn't blush. He was about to stand up when he suddenly felt a hand using his head for balance. Zoro turned his head and saw Nami walking on the wooden rim of the ship. He scowled at what she was getting up to now. "Couldn't you just take the stairs like a normal person?" he demanded.

Nami sighed. "I could," she said, carefully lowering herself into a sitting position, her feet dangling above the floor. Zoro looked down at her stubborn orange head as he was sitting a bit higher than she was. Nami looked up at him. "Well?" she said. "You wanted me down. Now what?" Zoro pulled a face and with the aid of his hand, jumped off the side of the stairs, landing right in front of her. "So much for using the stairs," she smiled, sarcastically.

He came closer till he stood against her legs. He placed his hands on to her waist and lifted her from the rim. Nami put her hands on his shoulders, not straying from looking into his eye as he easily lifted her up and then lowered her to her feet. He slowly moved her backwards till she was standing against the wooden rim of the ship. Nami watched him in confusion. He then came to stand next to her.

"I did this," he said, mimicking his move in the doorway. He boldly slapped his arm around her, snapping her out of her daze. Nami gasped. Zoro kept his brave performance going. He pulled her roughly against his chest, expecting her to yell or slap him at any second but she did nothing. Nami had her hand grabbed by him. "You put your arm here," he said, not gently pulling her arm around his waist. "This is how we stood," he added, reliving the moment.

"Okay, but, you forgot one thing," she managed, cheekily.

"What?" he asked.

"My face was in your neck – like this." She retaliated by moving her head until her nose was buried in his neck.

"Hmph," he responded, trying to keep his cool. They now found themselves in each other's arms, standing just as they had that night and Zoro and Nami couldn't help but linger for a bit. "So...what do you think?" Zoro asked, after some time of silence.

"About what?" she asked, the embrace completely consuming her mind.

"What do my arms tell you...?" he asked, under the moonlight.

Nami smiled. "They're keeping me safe," she said. "so they are capable," she admitted, rolling her eyes. Zoro smirked. "But what I want to know is." She lifted her face from his neck, resting her head against his cheek. "What are they when I'm not with you?" she daringly asked, but not in a questioning tone.

Zoro said nothing, only pulled her even closer, resting his cheek on her head again.

*o

An alarm suddenly rang out over the lawn deck, interrupting the embrace happening on the bow, as well as the snoring marathon on the grass. Franky awoke with a start. Ten minutes! He had ten minutes to prepare. Luffy and Usopp watched him with droopy eyes, having been woken by the ringing.

"What's up, Franky?" the captain asked, sitting up.

"My head," Usopp muttered, holding his head with his hands.

"Long-nose, get to work!" Franky growled, his over-sized arms suddenly weighing him down as he tried to stand up.

"Huh?" Usopp said, rubbing his head. Then his droopy eyes widened. "Ten minutes!" he gasped. The sniper shot up from his sitting position and Luffy and Franky watched him run to the stairs, a little bit too much to the left as he almost ran into the railing of the stairs, but the sniper steadied himself and aimed accordingly. He rushed up the stairs, disappearing on to the second deck.

"What about ten minutes?" Luffy asked, yawning.

"Fireworks," Franky said with a mischievous grin.

*o

"Don't know what's going on down there," Zoro said, returning to Nami after taking a look and seeing Usopp disappear around the galley.

Nami pulled her own clock from her pocket. "Nine minutes," she declared, awkwardly.

Zoro covered the space between them and came to stand next to her, again. "What do you care about silly traditions, woman?" He asked, folding his arms. "You deal with fact. You look at the sky and you pick up on its changes. Why bother with superstitions?"

Nami considered his words. "Sometimes dealing with fact isn't enough. You need that little make-believe to get what you want," she said, quietly, knowing she needed this little tradition to get into his arms, how else? It was already working, so far.

"What is it you want?" he asked. "Clock strikes twelve, what will you get?"

Nami folded her arms as well now. 'As if you don't know,' she thought, narrowing her eyes. "You'll see what I get," she answered.

"What if I'm not here at that moment, to see?" Zoro continued to tease.

Nami jerked her head his way. "Where would you go?" she asked with a frown.

"To bed?" he suggested. "It's late and I haven't had a nap in a while." Suddenly, he yawned – one of his animalistic yawns – and he moved away.

"_Zoro_," Nami said with urgency, grabbing his hand with both hands, without thinking. The navigator felt like she was ready to plead with him to stay.

The swordsman stopped, feeling her hand holding his. Zoro quietly returned to her side, lightly taking hold of her hand now. Nami was very conscious of what he was doing. She looked away, smiling. Zoro kept a straight face, but if looked at closely, a slight curve would be visible at the one corner of his mouth. He liked it when she needed him.

Nine minutes left till midnight and neither of them knew how they'd approach the moment when the clock would strike twelve. It was strange, them standing there, a clock ticking away in the navigator's hand. The minute, the second approaching in which they'd share a kiss again, but not one of them admitting that that was what they were going to do.

*o

Usopp arrived back on the second deck with an attachment for Franky's arm as well as a box. The shipwright and a very excited Luffy joined him. Usopp then knocked on the door of Chopper's infirmary. "Chopper!" he called.

"Should we get the others?" Luffy asked.

"Zoro's probably asleep somewhere and the others have their own clocks," Usopp said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon.

"Hey, guys," Chopper greeted, closing the infirmary door behind him. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing Franky remove his one hand and attach the special addition that looked very much like a weapon.

"A great show, reindeer," Franky answered.

"I think we can at least get Nami," Luffy said. "She's right above us." He pointed at the library. Before Usopp could stop him, Luffy stretched a hand and started slapping against one of the windows. "Oi! Nami!" he called. "

Usopp watched with fear, expecting an implosion to happen any second.

*o

Nami and Zoro stood on the other end of the ship, hearing their captain calling the navigator, seeing him slapping the library window. Nami shook her head.

"Lucky for him that you're not there," Zoro laughed, still standing with folded arms. He then felt Nami moving just a little bit closer to him. "How much now?" he asked, quietly.

She looked at the clock. "Four minutes." she answered.

"What happened to ero-cook?" he dared to ask, glancing her way, wondering where the cook was and what she might have done to him. And if she did something to him, then was it so they could be alone together? "Did you knock him out again?" he teased. Nami didn't answer. She only met his glance as they continued standing side-by-side under the moonlight, waiting.

*o

"I see you lot are preparing for the big moment," Robin commented, causing her four crew mates to look around as she joined them, with Brooke in toe. The skeleton came over to inspect the attachment, Franky was screwing into his arm.

"What is that, Franky-san?" he asked, fascinated.

Franky chuckled. "This here is my version of shooting fireworks, skeleton," he answered. "Long-nose," he said, holding a hand out to the youth. Usopp hurriedly gathered some specially made fire-bombs and rockets in his arms and handed one at a time to the cyborg.

"This is so awesome!" Luffy cheered. "Yoohoo!"

"We are missing some crew mates," Robin mentioned.

"Nami's still in the library and Zoro is sleeping somewhere," Chopper informed her.

*o

"Everyone's over there now," Nami commented.

"Do you wanna join them?" Zoro asked, a laugh obvious in his tone.

"Zoro, will you stop joking around?" she demanded, tired of how he kept teasing. Her patience for the clock to strike twelve was running thin and he was pushing her further over the edge.

The swordsman suddenly turned his body to face her and leaned against the wooden rim with his arm. He now teased her with staring. Nami looked at him with surprise and copied his move, facing him as well and returning his staring."How much now?" he asked again, giving her a dangerous look.

She raised the clock between them. "One minute," she said, swiftly meeting his stare again. They stayed like that as the remaining minutes ticked by and eventually fizzled into seconds, before finally...the alarm rang, signalling the striking of midnight – the beginning of the new year.

The swordsman and the navigator's lips locked together the moment the clock made a sound other than ticking. The two grabbed the permission they were given by the little clock. Their arms, urgently wrapped around each other as if their bodies were never meant to be apart. Nami just managed to shut the clock up, where it dangled from her hands behind Zoro's back, before squeezing her arms tighter around him and completely losing herself to their kiss. There had been no planning, no slowly finding each others lips. There was no room for hesitation. Not one second could be wasted. Zoro's one hand ruffled her hair as he roughly dug his fingers in it, stroking her head, her neck.

"_**Happy new year!**_" the rest of the crew, except for Robin and Brooke jumped in the air and cheered in the distance. Nami and Zoro didn't react to the loud cheering. Separating was not an option as they kept their kiss going.

*o

Franky immediately raised his arm into the air and began shooting rockets and fire-bombs into the night sky. Usopp kept a refill ready in his arms and had a large grin on his face, being matched by Chopper and outshone by Luffy. Brooke's eyes sockets stared at the amazing light show. The display of colours dazzling everyone as they exploded above them.

"What's going on?! What, the hell, is happening?!" The cook appeared around the corner of the galley, wiping blood off his nose with a hanky. He was very confused after having just woken up on the floor of the galley. He didn't know how he got there but remembered having the most beautiful dream of Nami trying to seduce him in the galley.

"Happy new year, Sanji!" Luffy shouted over the banging.

"What?" the cook looked at his clock, which he still held on to, tightly. "It's at least twenty eight minutes before new years. Your clocks are wrong," he scowled.

"No, Sanji-san," Robin smiled. "It is the new year already."

The cook's lips began to quiver, uncontrollably. His eyes starting to tear...

*o

"_**Nnoo!**_" Nami and Zoro stopped kissing just as the cook's voice spread over every nook and cranny of the ship. Their eyes met as they gasped for breath. "What did you do?" Zoro asked, amused.

Nami bit her lip, cheekily. "I overwhelmed him with my presence, and then I set him back about half an hour." She giggled.

Zoro narrowed his eye at her, looking over her face as they still held each other. He ran his finger down the side of her face, shifting her hair away. Nami's happy eyes glazed over with disappointment as she realised, the kiss was over. Their unnamed excuse to be together, had passed. And yet, her arms still remained wrapped around his back. His arm still holding her tightly to him. Zoro noticed the emptiness in her eyes now. It was over. He no longer had the right to hold her, to kiss her.

"_**Nami-saan!**_" Sanji cried out. The navigator and the swordsman realised they were still together – alone. The crew would start to find their absence suspicious. They slowly separated, Nami, taking a few steps to leave.

"I better go," she said, thinking aloud. She then turned to look at him. She wanted to say something, to do something. She couldn't just part from him. Zoro watched her silently, feeling the cold distance. He could see she was upset. He covered that seemingly too large space between them and held her. One last symbol of their unnamed time together. Nami felt she was going to cry the instant his arms wrapped around her. What was this? She wasn't supposed to be so emotional. They just had one of these 'goodbyes' a few nights ago and this one seemed even worse.

Zoro held her to him, already feeling her slipping away. "_**Nami-san's not in the library!**_" Sanji's voice rang out again. Nami pulled out of Zoro's embrace. She looked at him with a confused expression, her eyes flowing over his face as if she was trying to memorise how he looked at that moment. She hastily left the bow.

*o

"Nami-swaan! Nami-san! Nami-san! Nami-san! Nami-san! Nami-saan!" Sanji called with waving arms as he stood on the upper-deck and spotted the navigator coming from the bow. Nami ignored him and kept on her path to the other crew mates, hoping none of them noticed that Zoro was on the bow.

"Nami, come look!" Luffy called, excitedly. Everyone glimpsed her way.

"Nami-chan, where were you all the time?" Robin asked as she reached them.

The navigator plastered a smile on her face. She looked up at the different colours brightening up the night sky. "I was on the bow, I thought I picked up a change in the air pressure, but it was nothing," she lied. Sanji quickly leaped off the upper-deck to get to her.

"Nami-san, I missed the approach of midnight," he said with disappointment.

"Yeah, Sanji-kun," she acknowledged his words.

"I wanted to kiss you because it would mean you would never ever be alone in this world, Nami-san. You would always have someone with you," he said, sadly. Nami smiled at him, seeing his sincerity.

"Sanji-san," Robin said. "I thought the kiss at midnight also means that you would be with that person you kissed – for the rest of your life," she commented.

Nami watched her amazed. She had never heard it being put that way before. Sanji looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and he collapsed on to his knees, banging his fist on to the floor. "One kiss! That's all I wanted!" he cried.

Nami moved passed him as she saw a figure clad in green leaving the stairs of the bow and entering the men's-quarters. She gripped the railing with both hands. Her heart skipping a beat. Nami found herself smiling as she caught Zoro's eye, causing him to hesitate for a second before he reluctantly closed the door, separating himself from her again after the navigator had yet again found her way into his waiting arms.

*o

**Happy New Year to all of you, dear readers and authors! May we have some cannon ZoNa this year to feed our starving hearts. ;)**


	5. An ordinary day of longing

**Disclaimer: I own not one piece of One Piece.**

**A/N: ****I know I told some I'd put the Valentine one-shot up next but this was a chapter I originally intended on doing first. I wanted to do an ordinary day on the sunny. A day that was nothing special and just another day that they had to stay away from each other. I hope you like it. :)**

O*O

Nami rose early, earlier than the rest of the crew and crossed the lawn deck to make some coffee. The dark liquid brewed on the stove as she lingered on the balcony of the galley – the navigator, not looking at anything in particular as she waited but paying attention to the sky, the clouds, the wind, the air pressure,...the crow's nest. When it was ready, she got a mug out and prepared her coffee. Nami took the mug up to the library. Once there, she leaned in the arched doorway, watching the crow's nest as it stood nestled up high above the ship. As usual, she wondered if he could see her, if he was even awake. She knew he was in there. Nami took a couple of sips of coffee and glanced one last time at the large windows of the crow's nest before finally entering the library and closing the door.

He lifted his elbows from the back of the couch. She was gone. Once again he'd watched her from the moment he saw her crossing the lawn deck. Kept his eye on her the moment she stepped on to the balcony of the galley, stared at her right through her standing under the arched doorway and up until the moment she closed the library door behind her. But now, it was over. The crew would rise soon and the days activities would be set into motion. Zoro started his first workout session of the day.

O*O

Before the breakfast call came, Nami left her already cleared desk, making her way as calmly as possible to the galley. Zoro opened his eyes where he sat next to the galley. He rose from the deck, not yawning as he hadn't slept but waited. Waited till he heard her leave the library above him. He entered the galley and at the same time, at the other end of the room, Nami stepped off the ladder leading from the hatch. Their eyes met. Zoro patiently walked towards her and Nami moved towards him. They reached each other at the centre of the dining table and then Zoro sat down at the one corner of the table and Nami at the other. Usopp entered and took the seat between them. Nami fell in conversation with Robin as she joined her and Zoro frowned at Luffy's nagging for food when the captain plopped into his own seat at the head of the table. Franky, Chopper and Brook arrived just as Sanji was serving everyone their food. Luffy messed and ate like an animal. Conversation flowed across the table between crew mates. Nami laughed at something Robin said and Zoro heard her over the bustling breakfast table. Luffy snatched food from Zoro's plate while he was distracted and Nami's tuned ears heard Zoro yell. Robin had to touch her arm to get her attention again and Zoro kept his eye on his plate to make sure he'd have a proper first meal of the day.

O*O

Later, the sunny was being carried over the water by some good wind drifts. Nami read over a map at the figurehead while Luffy played on the figurehead. "Luffy stop being stupid," she said as the captain performed handstands on the lion's nose. Usopp tinkered away where he sat on the stairs of the figurehead and Nami took glimpses at him, picturing a certain green-clothed figure sitting there, looking at his swords while he teased her under the moonlight. Nami pulled herself from her memories and noticed Luffy wasn't on the figurehead anymore. She rushed to the wooden rim of the ship. The captain was dangling beneath the figurehead, allowing his limbs to stretch and lower him just above the moving water. "Luffy, I said, stop being stupid!" she yelled. Usopp came to stand next to her, to look as well.

**"**_**Yoo **__**hoo!**_**"** Luffy only cheered, holding his hat to his head as the sunny carried him over the water.

"Yeah, there's some definite lack of brain activity happening in that head of his," the sniper declared.

"What's going on?" a thick, lazy voice asked from behind.

"Luffy's being an idiot – as usual, " Usopp commented.

"Eh?" Zoro said, coming closer. Nami watched the swordsman in silence. Then Usopp gave way so Zoro could take his spot next to her and get a good view. Nami quickly focused her attention back on to the captain. "Oi! Luffy! I'm not saving your drowning butt if you fall!" Zoro declared, secretly making sure his arm wasn't touching Nami's arm.

_**"Oi! Zoro! This is fun! I'm flying backwards!"**_

"Yeah, there's a whole lot of backwards happening there," Usopp commented again, gathering his stuff and leaving the bow.

"I don't think it's safe to leave him alone, right now," Nami said.

"Hmm," Zoro agreed.

"So you'll stay with him then," She said, trying to sound cheeky. She turned to flee. Zoro looked her way as she passed him, not quite prepared for her sudden departure.

"_**Woo hoo!" **_Luffy cheered down below. "_**Nami!**_" he then called.

Nami stopped moving. She wasn't ecstatic the way she was supposed to be about having an excuse to be around Zoro. She'd come to learn that staying away from him and allowing herself only coincidental moments with him was the only way she could successfully keep her distance from him – on a daily bases. Zoro watched her over his shoulder, waiting for her to return. Glad Luffy had stopped her, because he couldn't. Nami huffed and returned to her spot – next to Zoro. She put her hands on the wood again.

"What, Luffy?" she asked.

_**"Can I get more wind?!"**_ the captain asked.

"Are you completely insane?!" she ranted, digging her fingers into the rim. "Do you deliberately wanna get yourself killed, baka?!"

"Oi, Nami," Zoro said, his attention still on their captain. "Calm down, it's too early in the morning for your shouting." The navigator moved her hands from the rim and instantly Zoro felt a blow to his head followed by momentary flashes of light blurring his vision before the familiar feeling of swelling happened. "Aaah!" he exclaimed, grabbing on to his head. Nami plastered her hands on her hips, ready for his outburst. "_Witch_," Zoro growled, towering over her as soon as he recovered.

"_Moron_," she threw back, meeting his threatening glare but her eyes instantly travelled to his lips and then back up to his one good eye. Zoro stopped rubbing the bump on his head, his hand dropping to his side now, a frown still visible on his brow but not one so much of irritation anymore as he looked into her eyes.

"What's happening over here?" Robin asked, approaching them.

"Someone's being an idiot," Nami replied, taking her eyes off Zoro. " – and he needs watching."

"Eh?" Robin smiled.

"_**Yoo hoo!**_"

The raven head chuckled now and went to see what their captain was up to. Nami and Zoro gave her room to look, the two, silently making eye-contact again after she had passed. The navigator gulped."You and Robin can take care of this," she said to him and walked away. Zoro watched her, understanding why she had to go.

A few minutes later, Nami was chatting with Chopper outside his infirmary when she noticed Zoro running from the bow, pulling his yukata from his shoulders. He dropped his swords on the grass and leaped over the railing. "Luffy," she muttered, also noticing Robin was still on the bow and had her arms crossed. Nami and Chopper hurried to the railing to see what was happening just as Zoro disappeared underwater. Robin had sprouted hands from the hull of the ship to hold on to Luffy's one arm. "Man overboard!" Nami and Chopper called.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Usopp said, rushing from the engine room with some rope.

Come on, Zoro," Nami muttered, impatiently grabbing on to the railing as she waited for a sign of him. Then the familiar colours of green and red appeared. Luffy and Zoro's heads pushed through the water. Robin sprouted more arms, lifting a splattering Luffy up and on to the ship.

"Dumbass!" Sanji yelled the moment he saw Luffy being dropped on to the grass.

Usopp tied the one end of the rope to the rear of the ship. This was common practice. There was no need to stop the ship. He just released some rope into the water and whomever had rescued Luffy at the time would be helped out of the water that way. Zoro took a couple of strong, swift strokes and grabbed on. He pulled himself up while Usopp went to check on Luffy. The moment Zoro got to the railing, he found Nami standing just a few feet away. He saw the relieved look on her face and he knew she wanted him to see it. Then the navigator left him behind to take over in the scolding of Luffy. Zoro sat on the railing to catch his breath and to listen to the yelling happening not so far away.

O*O

It was ten o' clock and that meant tea time for the navigator. Nami waited by the little table on the lawn deck while she read through a book. "Nami-swan!" Sanji called, coming from the galley, tray in hand and the navigator smiled. It was one of the few times she was happy to hear Sanji calling her name. She noticed the silence that had instantly fallen over the upper-deck. No one else would think anything of it but she knew what it meant.

"Nami-san, your tea," Sanji lovingly served her cup of tea on a tray and the navigator happily accepted it.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she said.

"Enjoy it, my sweet." The cook went on his merry way and Nami stirred the tea with a spoon, waiting. She continued looking down at the liquid as she stirred, and then a smile broke out on her face, the moment she heard clanging on the upper-deck – resuming.

Some time later, Zoro finished his workout on the upper-deck and gathered his swords. On his way to the men's quarter's, he crossed the lawn, swerving past an on-coming Luffy as the laughing captain ran from an angry Usopp who was trying to get something back that had been snatched from him. Chopper also sped past Zoro, helping give chase on his little legs. The swordsman looked Nami's way but she was involved in her book. He kept his eye on his path, dabbing sweat from his skin with the towel hanging around his neck. The rowdy youths ran behind Nami but the navigator kept reading as they passed her and the chase continued across the grass, heading back in Zoro's direction. Zoro halted, just missing a possible collision with the captain who passed him and jumped on to the railing.

"Zoro-kun!" Usopp blocked Zoro from moving again. Nami's head shot up, the navigator not having been aware of the swordsman's presence. "Help me with the idiot, please?" the sniper pleaded.

"Oi, get him yourself," Zoro responded with irritation.

"Please Zoro-kun?"

The swordsman let out a groan and looked up at the now silent captain. "Oi, Luffy, give him back whatever it is you have there."

"No," the captain simply answered.

"Oi, baka, I'm not in the mood for this nonsense! Give it back!"

"Ehehehehehehe," Luffy laughed. Zoro lunged at the gadget in his hand but Luffy swung his hand out of reach. Zoro showed his teeth with a growl and Luffy looked back with a blank expression. Then Zoro dumped two of his swords and pulled the remaining one from its sheath. With the blunt side, he took a swipe at Luffy's legs. The captain jumped up, easily evading the attack. Zoro went into full swiping mode and the captain started laughing again, jumping and swerving, able to avoid every attack from the swordsman.

"Stupid baka!" Zoro yelled. The captain jumped off the railing, taking flight again and three crew mates took chase now, the swordsman included. Nami saw the chase heading her way again and wanted to roll her eyes at the green-haired idiot. "Oi, block him off over there!" Zoro ordered Chopper and Usopp to close the path on Nami's left. The swordsman sped up and cut Luffy off just as he passed Nami on her right. Zoro held his sword ready. "Give it up, Luffy!" he said.

"No," the captain answered again but with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, baka, then I have no choice," Zoro announced with an evil grin. He took another swift swipe, at Luffy's shoulder but the captain stretched the whole top half of his body over until he almost resembled an arch and Zoro's sword hit the grass with a thud. Luffy retracted and waited for Zoro's next attack. Zoro eyed him in silence and all of a sudden struck again. The attack was so swift and surprising to Usopp and Chopper that they really believed he'd gotten Luffy this time. But the captain had once again taken the arch shape. Zoro's attack was so hard that his sword again made a sound as it hit something other than Luffy. But this time it didn't hit the grass. It hit right on the edge of the wooden table Nami was sitting at, just missing her cup and saucer.

Loud intakes of breath could be heard from Usopp and Chopper. Luffy retracted again and continued looking at Zoro; and Zoro still stood in the same position he'd been in when he struck the table, knowing that what he'd done would not go down very well with the navigator. Nami's face slowly lifted from her book. "Luffy," she said in a calm, light-hearted tone.

"Huh?" The captain answered over his shoulder.

"Could you come here for a moment?" she asked.

"Yeah." The captain turned around and Nami indicated with her finger that he should come closer. The captain bent down and the navigator grabbed his head and smashed it into the table, his neck stretching in the process while his body still stood upright.

"Stop being a stupid moron and give that thing back to Usopp NOW!" she yelled, and slammed his head another time – just for good measure. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper cringed on Luffy's behalf.

"Oi, Nami," Luffy said after being released and rubbing his dented cheek. "I was only playing. I think it was very funny. Especially when clumsy Zoro missed and hit the table instead of me, ehehehehehe."

It was Zoro's turn to gasp now. "Oi, shut up, baka," he hissed, nervously.

Nami looked up at Luffy. Suddenly, "Its not funny!" She punched Luffy in the face and the captain bounced off Zoro's chest before hitting the grass with his back.

Being the opportunist that he was, Usopp swooped in and snapped up his gadget. "HaHaHa, and captain Usopp wins!" the sniper announced in a manly voice. "Thanks Nami!" he added in his normal voice and ran off, happily."

"Huh? Usopp!" Luffy called after swiftly recovering and sped after him.

"He hasn't learned anything," Chopper muttered, shaking his head.

"And you!" Nami hissed at Zoro, stepping closer to him. Zoro frowned at her.

"Nami, it wasn't Zoro's fault!" Chopper called, immediately running in between them, swinging his hooves in defence but earning himself a threatening glare from the navigator, instead.

"Chopper, didn't Zoro almost hit me with his sword?" Nami asked in a scary tone.

The reindeer hesitated. "Uh-huh," he finally said. " – but he didn't mean to."

Zoro didn't feel he needed defending from the reindeer and spoke up for himself. "Oi, woman, you know I wouldn't hit you with it," he threw back.

Nami move her eyes up to him. "But you almost did," she grumbled.

"But I hit the table, didn't I, and you're fine so shut up about it," he said, hating having to face his own stupidity.

Nami's eyes narrowed. Zoro's eye and Chopper's eyes expanded, their bodies leaning backwards a bit.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Nami! Nami! He didn't mean that either!" Chopper pleaded.

"Oi, don't tell me what I meant or didn't mean, Chopper."

"Zoro, you're not helping!" the reindeer yelled in an upward direction.

"Because you just had to join in with their childish behaviour, I almost got cut and I'm not going to put up with that!" the navigator ranted.

Zoro clicked his tongue. "You're making a big deal out of nothing.

"Am I?!" she yelled. Before Zoro or Chopper could see what was coming, the navigator had her hands on the swordsman's throat, choking him, causing his knees to buckle.

"Nami!" Chopper called from below.

"Aaaa, Nami!" Zoro managed through the choking as the navigator cut him down to size. Slowly he landed on his knees and Chopper tried to fight Nami off him by pushing at her legs.

"Out of the way, Chopper," she hissed, continuing strangling Zoro over the reindeer's head. Zoro had his hands on her wrists, clasping helplessly. Then he grabbed onto her arms pulling her to her knees as well. Nami held on but suddenly the angry navigator was distracted. Chopper, who now was able to reach her sides with his hooves, had started tickling her, making her start to giggle uncontrollably. Her grip on Zoro slackened and he could finally breath again. He rubbed his throat with his hand, looking on as Chopper took Nami down. "Chopper!" she squealed, losing control as well as her balance. A smirk spread across Zoro's lips and the sneaky swordsman swiftly moved behind her and started tickling her as well, also on her sides. "Stop it!" Nami ordered, still laughing. Then the navigator's squirming caused her to end up on her butt and Zoro supported her as her back hit his chest. The swordsman and the doctor continued with the tickling. Nami's palm pushed against Zoro's cheek and the green head laughed as he looked down at her, also at her orange hair fanning out over his chest as she squirmed. "I'm going to get you two for this!" she managed to threaten.

_**"Oi! What are you animals doing to my Nami-san!" **_Sanji's voice rang out from the balcony. _**"Stop that!" **_Then he realised Zoro was bare-chested. _**"Oi, shitty marimo, put some clothes on!" **_he ordered.

Zoro and Chopper stopped with the tickling but looked at each other, still laughing. Nami still lay against Zoro's chest, recovering from the tickle fest. "I'm fine, Sanji-kun, I can handle these two!" she called with laughter in her voice. Sanji was only able to see her hand waving in his direction as Zoro was blocking his view. The cook wasn't happy about how she still lay against the marimo's naked chest but he let it go.

"Hai, Nami-san! But call me if you need me!" He gnawed on his cigarette as he returned to the stove. "Stupid shitheads," he muttered, keeping his eye on Zoro and Chopper until he couldn't see them anymore.

Nami pushed herself into a better sitting position but remained against Zoro, her head leaning in his neck now. Zoro put his hands on his knees, his arms ending up on either side of Nami, as he felt the softness of her back against his front. "Chopper, I didn't know you could be so tricky," Nami said.

Chopper giggled. "I had to protect Zoro. He needed my help," he said, sitting next to her legs. Zoro groaned but smiled down at him.

"Oh? So you'll take Zoro's side against me?" she asked, pretending to sound wounded.

"No, Nami," the reindeer quickly answered with some guilt. "I – "

"Chopper," Zoro said. "She's just messing with you, don't fall for her tricks."

Nami giggled at the reindeer. Chopper stared at her. "Nami, you look so happy," he commented.

"What?" she asked. Then the navigator realised she'd been feeling very contented. More contented than she'd felt in a long time. And she knew why. She was in Zoro's arms. The swordsman looked down at her, realising how happy she looked and finding that he himself felt contented. His eye strayed over her hair which was just inches from his noise. He wanted to bury his nose in her thick orange mane but their little moment of tranquillity had come to an end. Nami moved herself forward, away from his chest. "I just had a lot of fun, Chopper" she said and stood up, earning herself a disappointed look from Zoro. He stood up as well and gathered his one sword lying on the grass. "I wonder how far Usopp got with our dumb captain," Nami joked, changing the subject. Zoro was still looking at her but she only smiled at the reindeer.

"I'll go find out," Chopper responded with a giggle and trotted off. Nami and Zoro were alone again and the navigator took her place at the table, returning to her book. Zoro accepted she wasn't going to acknowledge his presence anymore. He walked away, fetching the rest of his swords.

Nami's eyes left her book the moment he stepped away from her and remained on Zoro as he sheathed the sword he'd used against Luffy. Inside her she was still on a high over the fun they had just had and couldn't quite get over it but she knew she had to steel herself against it. As Zoro headed for the men's-quarters, she glued her eyes back to the book. Zoro looked her way but saw she was completely focused on it. When he got to the stairs next to the door of the men's quarters, he took one last look and at that instant, Nami's face turned in his direction and without thinking, Zoro stopped. They silently stared at each other across the lawn and somehow, a look from such a distance was more bearable that a look from up-close.

O*O

It was not long before lunchtime and Nami was by the open window of the library, her head practically hanging out of it as she kept an eye on the sleeping figure on the lawn-deck. Robin looked up from the magazine they'd been leafing through. "Nami-san, I seem to be paging through the magazine by myself," she joked at the girl sitting beside her.

"Huh?" Nami uttered, returning her glance. "Oh," she said but looked out the window one more time to see the person she'd been watching moving now. Zoro was leaving the railing on the lawn-deck and Nami knew he was heading for the galley. She closed the windows.

"You were distracted. What was so interesting outside?" Robin asked.

"Oh nothing much," the navigator answered climbing off the couch. "I'm going to the galley. It's almost lunchtime."

"Lunchtime, Nami-san, Robin-chwan," Sanji lovingly announced, entering the library to fetching the girls before he'd alert the stampede. Robin closed the magazine both she and Nami had originally been looking through and Nami eagerly headed for the open doorway knowing that once again, she'd be in Zoro's company – at least for as long as the meal would last. But Sanji stopped her from moving by standing right between her and the doorway. "Nami-san, I'm trying out a new salad dressing today," he said.

"Oh?" Nami watched, helplessly as Robin got to leave first. "That's great, Sanji-kun," she said, trying to move passed him but he kept up with blocking her way.

"It reminds me of you, Nami-san, it's spicy and sweet and it has a hint of mikan – "

"Yes, that's great, Sanji-kun, now lets go try it out already!" she yelled.

In the galley, diners were already gathering. The ever impatient captain had found his way to his chair "Where's Sanji?" he asked. Zoro had followed him in and now stood waiting. Then his droopy eye caught someone coming down the ladder. It was Robin. He awkwardly kept his spot while he waited, hoping as he usually did, these days, that no one would notice his standing around.

"_**Lunchtime, idiots!**_" he heard Sanji call out from somewhere outside. Then Nami came down the ladder and Zoro finally got to move. The two had an unspoken agreement going that they would always sit on the same side of the table – if no one beat them to the seats. That would ensure no glances over the dinner table or accidental eye contact. It was one of the ways they ensured their sanity on the ship. But sometimes that would backfire and they would end up sitting exactly where they didn't want to sit – across from each other. Zoro and Nami moved towards each other then Zoro took the seat by Luffy and Nami took the chair at the other corner. Those were practically their assigned seats these days. Usopp came and sat between them. The distance kept the swordsman and the navigator from staring at each other, but even so, it didn't hinder them from knowing who was sitting just two seats away. Who was laughing at a specific moment or who was talking and holding the crew's attention. A bowl of salad was being passed around the table now. Zoro didn't want any so he handed it to Usopp.

"No thanks," the sniper said, sucking up oysters they were having for lunch. Zoro eyed the slobbering Usopp and his messy hands then reached the bowl out to Nami, himself, pushing Usopp's head back with his outstretched arm. "Hey!" the sniper whined. The navigator looked at the bowl but all she saw was the strong, tanned hand holding it out to her.

"Baka." She muttered, slapping Usopp in the ribs and without a glance his way, or a thanks, accepted the bowl from the green-clothed figure sitting on the other side.

O*O

A few hours after lunch, Nami did some drawing in the library. The room was very peaceful and if not for Luffy's constant laughing and jabbering on all the decks of the ship, the whole sunny would mostly be quiet. But there were the noises other crew mates made. Franky and Usopp would usually be hammering things or Franky testing out improved weapons. Then there were the more acceptable noises. The sound of Brook's violin spreading peaceful music across the sunny; and the gentle clanging of Zoro's weights. The clanging that she could hear right outside the library door now. Nami peeked over her shoulder. He was out there. Would it hurt to go stand in the doorway and maybe exchange some words? The navigator sighed and pushed that thought from her mind, forcing herself back into her work. It would do no good. Besides, he was alone. If there maybe were other crew members with him, then she could risk it. Then Nami heard Luffy's voice outside the library and the navigator jumped up from her seat.

"Oi, Zoro, isn't there more room somewhere else on the ship to lift those weights?" Luffy teased, referring to Zoro's massive dumbbells.

"Eh? I like it up here. You don't come here much," Zoro threw back with a smile.

"Ehehehehehehe," the captain snickered.

Zoro continued lifting his weights in front of the library – the real reason he was up there. He liked being up there when Nami was there. Heck he liked being there when she wasn't. He found it amusing how he always thought of the library door as her front door and the library as her house. In front of her house stood her two mikan trees. And training close to her mikan trees, was him – the idiot waiting for a glimpse of her or the smell of her bubble bath. Zoro grinned.

'Something funny?" Nami's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Zoro stopped lifting and let his weights rest on the floor. He looked at her, standing in 'her' doorway.

"Yeah," he said.

"What?" Nami asked with suspicion when she saw how the look of her amused him.

"I was just thinking how this library looks like your little house."

Nami raised her brow "My house?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said. " – and upstairs is your bathroom which you spend way too much time in, woman."

"Oh really," she said, folding her arms. "Well if this is my house, then aren't you trespassing?" she asked.

"Ehehehehehe!" Luffy laughed again.

Zoro smirked. "The house isn't enough. You always have to have more, don't you? Okay, it's your house but Luffy owns the place your house is built on. So anyone can walk here," he added with cockiness. "Not so, Luffy?"

"Hmph." The captain played along with a stern nod.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Fine, but the idiots who dare to step in front of my door should watch where they move their abnormally sized weights around, cause these are _my_ trees," she stated, leaving the doorway and walking to the mikan trees.

"Oohoohoohoo!" Luffy cheered, slapping his hand on his leg.

Zoro dropped his weights and went over to her, sliding his hands into his pockets. Nami stood, touching the branches of the tree on the left but looking at Zoro as he came closer to her, on bare feet. She gulped and made sure Luffy was still nearby. The easily distracted captain had his eyes on the ocean seemingly having forgotten the amusement she and Zoro had caused him.

"Yeah, they areyour trees," Zoro said with a lowered voice, stopping by the one she was at and keeping his back to Luffy. Nami saw the sweat glistening on his bare chest. Zoro touched a mikan which was level with his face.

"They shouldn't be touched by just anyone," Nami mentioned, her eyes on his fingers.

"Yeah, not just anyone," he repeated, continuing with stroking his fingertips over the mikan, studying it with his one good eye. Then his hand slowly slipped over the branches and leaves, finding another mikan and then another, running his fingers over them as well. Nami continued to watch, in silence, as he freely touched the tree wherever he liked. "Yeah, they shouldn't be touched by just anyone cause they're yours," he said, turning to face her completely. "And you're very possessive over what's yours, aren't you?" He stated, slipping his hand back into his pocket and looking her deep in the eye.

Nami lightly touched the tree again and nodded as she returned his piercing look. "No one should touch what's mine," she said, her eyes flowed over his face, his neck, his strong naked shoulders. A satisfied smile formed on Zoro's lips and Nami returned it with a shy one of her own.

"Ehehehehehe," Luffy suddenly laughed. Zoro and Nami looked at him. But the captain had his eyes on Chopper – who was walking below – and he disappeared over the railing to give the little reindeer a fright.

_**"Haaaaaaa!**_" Chopper's shocked reaction could be heard. _**"That's not funny, Luffy!" **_he yelled with his little voice.

Complete silence fell over the upper-deck now. Suddenly Zoro and Nami were alone. The navigator's whole ploy to use Luffy so she could be around Zoro had come to an end. She felt her body go limp and Zoro stopped teasing her, knowing they were on dangerous territory now. They had to move – away from each other. Nami made the first move, taking careful steps back to the library. Zoro followed her example and reluctantly moved to his weights. Nami then stopped in the doorway. "By the way," she said and waited for Zoro to look at her. He glanced over his shoulder. "You said it's my bath? Well now it happens to be my bath time, and I'll be spending as much time in _my _bath as I like, cause I can. And when you do happen to want to take a shower then I guess I'll be charging you to use _my _bath." She cheekily pulled her tongue out at him and slammed 'her' door. Zoro chuckled and was about to lift his weights to continue his workout. But then, as the swordsman looked down at them, he hesitated, choosing instead to wait for the familiar fragrance. Not long after, there it was. The fragrance of her bubble bath, a simulated version of the fruit growing on her trees. As Nami closed the windows of 'her' bathhouse, she saw Zoro starting with his lifting again. With a smile, the navigator settled down in her welcoming bath, taking in the fragrance of her favourite mikans and the sound of the man she adored the most.

O*O

At dusk, the crew were enjoying drinks on the lawn deck. Luffy and Usopp lay lights out on the grass, the day's activities having knocked them out with exhaustion. "Messy bastards," Sanji muttered, picking up their empty glasses lying at their sides. Nami, Robin and Brook gracefully sipped their drinks under the mast with Franky sitting at Robin's feet. Zoro sat on the bottom of the stairs of the galley, his empty glass dangling from his fingers while he stole glances at Nami. Sanji approached him with his tray of empty glasses and grabbed Zoro's glass from his hand. "If I don't take these then you lazy bastards will just dump the stuff around." he complained, forcing his way past Zoro as he climbed the stairs.

"Hey Zoro," Chopper greeted as he came to join the swordsman on the step, his short legs barely dangling off the edge. "How come you're not sleeping too?" he asked, referring to the snoring youths and Zoro's habit of constant napping.

"I don't feel like it, Chopper," Zoro simply replied, taking another glance at the mast.

"I had fun today with you and Nami," the reindeer said. Zoro looked down at him with surprise. "You never play with each other but it's fun when you do. I think you really like each other even if you never show it." Zoro smirked. "And Nami really likes being with you, I could see it."

"She does?" Zoro asked, his eye on the grass at his feet.

"Yip," Chopper said with a smile. "She looked very happy." Zoro looked directly at Nami now and it wasn't long before she returned the look, the navigator, always aware of his presence. Chopper waved at her and she waved back with a sweet smile. "Doesn't Nami look pretty?" he asked. The setting sun left an orange glow over the ship, lighting up the navigator's hair.

"Yeah, Chopper," Zoro said with a small smile, taking in the image of Nami as she sat, chatting with Franky and Robin.

O*O

At dinnertime, Zoro and Nami arrived before their desired seats had been filled. Luffy was at the head of the table and Robin on the other end. The swordsman and the navigator unintentionally moved together from the doorway to the table. Brook was sitting on the bench by the counter, talking to Luffy and Robin. Then, just as Nami tried to pass him, the musician suddenly rose, dropping himself on to the chair at Luffy's side. Nami and Zoro then tried to snatch up the two corner chairs on the other side of the table but instantly, Sanji pushed passed Zoro. "Oi, watch where you're going marimo," he grumbled, carrying a medium-sized pot of hot soup and planting it in front of the chair Zoro was going after. Nami saw this and quickly squeezed passed Brook to get to sit by Robin but had failed to notice the little reindeer had already trotted into the galley from the infirmary and immediately he claimed the chair she was after. Usopp followed and claimed the one across from him. The navigator stood, stunned. How could every attempt of her and Zoro's be thwarted?! She looked at Zoro with complete surprise and the moody swordsman came around to take the only other seat which was available after Nami took the one between Chopper and Brook.

Zoro dropped his swords on to the couch behind him and planted himself into the chair right opposite Nami's. The navigator gave him a frustrated look and Zoro met it with a moody, defensive look. As if Nami was blaming him for their situation. Sanji filled bowls of soup and handed it out. The crew aiding in passing the bowls along. Nami fell into conversation with Chopper and Robin. Franky made a joke and the navigator laughed happily with the crew and found Zoro's eye on her. His expression intense, as if he wanted to touch her really badly. Nami forced herself to look away. And Zoro stopped staring at her, wanting to curse at how difficult it was to keep from looking at her, especially with his current location. Then Sanji shot an insult his way and Zoro made a witty retort which caused an impressed Nami to throw an intense look his way. Zoro looked up and into her hungry eyes. It took some time for them to pull away and return to eating which was what they were supposed to be doing, after all. But how could they when it would be so easy for Zoro to just reach over the table and grab her hand or for Nami to lean over and encourage him to exchange a kiss with her over the table. Or she could playfully kick him against the leg if she wanted. Both resigned themselves to doing nothing and checked if none of the crew had noticed their lingering glances. And that was why sitting across from each other was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

O*O

After dinner, the crew hung out under the night sky. Brook had just entertained them with a sweet tune on his violin and they were now quietly chatting among themselves. Nami and Robin were on the stairs and Chopper came and sat on the step behind them. "Robin, tell us a story?" he asked.

"Yeah, Robin!" Luffy said from where he lay on the grass after his excessive eating at dinnertime. Usopp went to join him.

"That would be rather enjoyable, Robin-san," Brook commented, sitting himself down on the grass at the foot of the stairs. He rest his back against the railing, laying his violin beside him. The raven head nodded her head and turned her body so she was facing Nami and could see everyone who were waiting for her to start. Nami pulled Chopper into her lap and through the corner of her eye, noticed Zoro settling down above the stairs with his back against the railing, his hands behind his head. Sanji and Franky leaned on the railing of the balcony, the cook lighting a cigarette.

"Tell another sad one, Robin," Luffy said.

"No!" Nami blurted out.

"Again Nami-san?" Robin asked. "You used to love those too."

"I'm just not in the mood," the navigator explained, embarrassed. She didn't want to hear those for obvious reasons but also because the captain and the sniper had a habit of making fun of the stories.

"Alright. I'll tell one that has a reasonably good ending – after some pain," the raven head added, mischievously.

"Yay! Pain!" Luffy and Usopp cheered.

Sanji eyed the youths as he blew some smoke into the air. "Oi, quiet you bastards and let Robin-chan speak."

Robin chuckled again. Then she started telling her tale. **"Once in a far away land, lived a very brave warrior named Sero. Sero had a head of white hair. The whitest hair anyone had ever seen. It had been compared to the whitest snow on the coldest day and the coldest day was often used to describe Sero's patience for people. But this was not completely true about the warrior. He lived in constant isolation, always determined to become stronger because whenever there were dangers in the village nearby, Sero would be summoned. And he always freely helped whomever needed him. There were wizards in the land but they charged people astronomical amounts of money to help. But Sero always protected the weak without asking for anything in return. Sero also lived with a broken heart. He had once loved a woman. A woman whose temper could match Sero's own fiery temper any day. She'd been from the village he always protected. During one very fierce attack on the village, even wizards had joined Sero to defeat the most powerful enemy they had ever faced. A very powerful wizard who had threatened the whole lands existence. It was during this attack that Sero's love, Reomi, had been killed. Sero and Reomi had always believed that one day they would be together. But for the time being, Sero had continued to live the life of a lone warrior while Reomi had been important to the village because of her intelligence as well as her talent for wizardry and would one day be a future leader to her people. After her death, the warrior kept to himself even more than before, not a day going by that he didn't long for her.**

**One day, Sero was summoned to the village when a dragon had landed from the skies, breathing fire on anything that moved. The warrior gathered his weapons. Unlike other warriors who carried shields, Sero chose to only use a broadsword and a knife. As he entered the village, dead bodies lay on the ground, in the streets. The living were indoors, hiding. It didn't take long to find the location of the dragon. He heard the blazing of fire among the crackling flames which burned anything and everything it could feed on. Sero found the dragon perched on the roof of a small inn. He saw the giant green tale thrashing about. Sero noted the dragon seemed to be focused on something in the next road and suspected it was trying to attack people. The warrior decided to attack directly, instead of trying to help the possible victims escape. He approached the dragon from behind. The long tail, causing wind to blow his way as it moved. Without a second thought, Sero threw his heavy sword into the air, caught it in a reverse grip and stabbed into the thick tail. A loud bellow of pain escaped from the dragon's throat and the creature turned his way. Sero extracted his sword before the dragon could swing its tail over to dangle in the other street. The dragon's eyes focused on the warrior and Sero met the threatening glare with a deadly glare of his own. Instantly, the creature threw a stream of flames his way but the warrior was quick to escape, swiftly leaping behind a large stack of crates and barrels. The wooden crates and barrels burst into flames but Sero ran from their cover and stopped before flinging his knife at the dragon. His aim was flawless and the knife entered the dragon's left eye in a swift attack which cause blood to spill. Again the creature cried out in pain. Sero was about to take cover when behind the dragon, a gust of wind or what seemed to be a tornado began rising into the air, standing taller than the dragon and the building it was perched on. **

**It made an ear piercing noise. Sero could see the glistening of what looked like millions of shards of glass being flung in a circle by the twisting vortex. The dragon ignored the rising threat behind it as it attempted to push Sero's knife from its eye with its one talon, but its attempt was unsuccessful and the knife remained embedded. Its one good eye found Sero still standing in the street without any cover and the creature released another spurt of flames in his direction. Sero ran into a nearby alleyway just as another burst of fire came at him. It passed the entrance of the alley as Sero made it in safely. The warrior looked over his shoulder and continued running until he was in the next road. The sound of the rattling tornado became louder as he ran and Sero was eager to see what was causing it. Then he saw her..."**

"Oooooh," Luffy and Usopp teased. Nami clicked her tongue at them with irritation.

"**In the next road, stood a maiden. Sero saw her looking up at the tornado, her attention completely on the threatening shape. For a moment he wondered why she was standing there. Was she entranced by it? He realised he needed to get her out of her stupor. Sero tried to run to her but the wind was too strong and pushed him against a building. The maiden was unaware of his presence. He called out to her but she remained in her trance and the noise of the wind was so loud that Sero himself could barely hear his own voice. Everything about the maiden seemed to move in slow motion as he stared at her. She wore a long white cloak but it seemed to be moving on its own accord. Or it was as if there was a slow more powerful wind than the tornado which moved it. The same for her waist-length red hair. It moved in slow waves. And at that moment Sero realised **_**she **_**was controlling the tornado."**

"Huh? Nami?" Luffy said.

"What?" the navigator asked.

"Robin, are you doing it again?" Usopp asked.

"Doing what, Usopp-kun?" she asked.

"The girl sounds like Nami again," Luffy said with a pout.

"But it is not, Luffy-san."

"Yeah, that's what you always say," Usopp added. "And let me guess, Zoro is the warrior again."

Zoro's eye expanded.

"Yeah! The guy's name is Sero!" Luffy whined.

Zoro groaned with embarrassment, feeling he might blush.

Nami didn't quite know where to look, a tiny smile threatening to show on her lips. This had been going on for a few weeks already. It could be argued that the hero and heroine in the raven head's stories resembled the crew's navigator and swordsman but it could never be proven. Nevertheless, it did make Nami suspicious about what Robin might know. But the older woman never showed any sign of knowing anything about her and Zoro. Robin laughed. "I don't know why you always think that, Luffy-san and Usopp-kun. Just because the hero sometimes carries three guns or happens to have a scar doesn't mean he is Zoro-san. And just because the heroine carries a stick as a weapon or can make magic, doesn't mean it is Nami-san." The youths folded their arms, both pouting now.

"Are you still talking that nonsense, you shitheads?!" Sanji raged from the railing. "I already told you, why would Robin-chan put Nami-san with that ugly marimo! Now shut up or I'll kick your asses!" He calmed himself again and turned to Robin. "Please continue, Robin-chan," he said.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." She smiled and continued. **"Sero eyed the threatening tornado. It was just a few feet from the dragon but the creature wasn't too perturbed by it. Now that Sero was not in its line of view, the creature turned its attention to the annoying noise behind it. It faced the strong debris filled wind and released a blast of flames but Sero saw how the tornado kept the flames at bay. It didn't push it back or extinguish it, only controlled it. For the moment, the maiden had control but then the dragon began to flap its massive wings, its large body rising into the air. Its head coming to hover above the tornado. Sero battled his way through the wind to get to her. Seeing the dragon was about to attack from above. He didn't believe she could withstand such an attack. With all his strength the warrior reached her and in an instant threw his arm over her waist and pulled her into an alley behind her. They fell to the ground. Suddenly the maiden came out of her trance and she tried to fight Sero's hold on her. She looked at the tornado which was waning now under another flame attack from the dragon. The maiden shoved into Sero's face with both her palms as they lay on the ground and the warrior released his hold on her. Noting how she was no ordinary maiden.**

"Ooooooh, loooove," Luffy and Usopp teased. Nami rest her cheek on Chopper's hat.

**"The maiden rose from the ground, this time lifting her arms before her. Sero saw her clothing and her hair once again being moved by the mysterious force. The maiden spread her arms apart, and with that move, the waning tornado split into two. Sero was still on the ground, at her feet and saw the dragon halting its attack. The maiden raised her arms and as her arms lifted, so did the tornadoes. They rose on either side of the dragon's massive flapping wings and then with a force that even Sero could feel coming from her body, the tornado's slammed into the dragon's sides. Shards of glass tore into the creature's green hide. Wails of pain could be heard again. The dragon thrashed around in mid-air, not able to fend off the attack hitting his body and cutting into his wings as well. Sero jumped to his feet and ran back to the entrance of the alley. He knew her attack would not be enough.**

**As the force of the attack slackened, the dragon stopped bellowing and thrashing. Sero reached the end of the alley and the large creature took a long fall, landing with a hard thud on to the dusty ground. The maiden who still stood on the same spot, came out of her trance, her eyes for the first time, able to see the warrior standing before her. She saw his familiar white hair. The maiden whispered his name.**

"…" Luffy and Usopp silently stared at Robin. So did Nami. Zoro looked down at the raven head with interest.

"Robin-chan," Sanji said. "Please tell me it's her...?"

**"Sero didn't hear her; his attention focused on the pained dragon. Again, she said his name, but still too faintly. Then she screamed it, even though he was not that far away. The warrior's eyes drifted in front of him as he recognised her voice. He believed his mind was playing tricks on him. Then the dragon showed signs of recovering. Sero could tell from the searing heat coming from the dragon's mouth that it was about to attack. The maiden covered her mouth with her palms, staring with tear-filled eyes. Sero swung his broadsword into the air and with an aggressive thrust he stabbed the dragon in the throat. Immediately, he pulled the sword out and aimed straight for the heart of the beast. Smoke filled air escaped through the wound in the dragons throat, red-hot blood oozed from its pierced heart and the dragon was no more."**

"…" Luffy and Usopp still stared. Then. "Yay for Sero! They cheered.

**"After he was satisfied the dragon was dead, the warrior turned to the maiden. Her hands slipped from her lips and Sero knew her face. He knew her eyes. Her hair was longer and she had changed but it was her. It was Reomi."**

Sanji let out a satisfied sigh up on the balcony. Franky kept his shades over his eyes, his lips quivering. Zoro had a slight smile on his lips and so did Nami.

"Ooooooh," Luffy and Usopp teased again.

"Shut up!" Nami ordered.

**"Sero said her name. Not with the strength you'd expect from a warrior such as he was. Sero feared it was only a dream. He said her name with tenderness and he said it with fear but he moved towards her with haste, crossing the ground between them, closing the distance that still kept her from him."**

Nami increased her hold on Chopper. Zoro had emotion showing in his eye as he snuck a glance at the orange-haired navigator.

**"Reomi wanted to lift her arms to him but he wasn't close enough yet for her to grab on to. She tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks that had started to flow and Sero felt he'd shed tears as well if anything came between him and his chance to hold her again. Then he reached her. His fingers winding into her hair as his eyes searched hers, finding the same affection in them they had always held before when looking at him. He said her name and desperately wrapped his one arm over her shoulder, over her hair, pulling her against him – his cheek resting on her other shoulder. Reomi's eyes fell closed and she put her arms around his back, touching below his shoulder blades with her palms. Her happiness was indescribable as she was reunited with the man she loved. Then voices could be heard as villagers streamed from their hiding places. Many flooding through streets and alleyways to see what had happened to the dragon. Some tried to use the alley Sero and Reomi were in. But all they ended up doing was gathering at the edge, staring blankly at the sight of the warrior and a woman embracing each other."**

"Booooo!" Luffy and Usopp teased. Robin smiled at them and Nami rolled her eyes.

**"Then, without any warning, and with a peaceful smile on her lips, Reomi collapsed in Sero's arms." **

"Robin!" Nami gasped with shock.

**"Sero dropped to his one knee supporting her as Reomi's legs gave way beneath her. He said her name. Then repeated it with so much pain and urgency. The few villagers recognised the name and soon word travelled through the streets and alleyways that Reomi was there – with Sero. Sero held her tightly to him, as tightly as he could without hurting her. He wished he could take her with him to his home. The place they had always dreamed of calling their home, one day. Sero then lifted her into his arms, the warrior rising from the ground, not seeing much as he walked out of the alley. People had to back away, allowing him through.**

"Waaaaah!" Luffy and Usopp noisily pretended to cry. The only two crew mates who really were crying were Franky and Chopper but they were showing more control. Next to Franky, a very emotional cook couldn't take what was happening anymore. Not only was the story breaking his heart but the fools on the lawn were not showing his Robin-chan any respect. He jumped over the railing and had Luffy by the neck – choking the captain. Usopp didn't have time to escape and got trapped by Sanji's knee on his throat.

"Please continue, Robin-chan," Sanji said while he kept the youths from interfering. "Please, don't let it end like that?"

Nami couldn't hug Chopper any tighter than she already was and the urge to look Zoro's way was eating away at her.

**"When Sero entered the road, people were more focused on him and the woman he carried in his arms than they were on the dead creature lying just a few feet away. Then a voice spoke out from among the crowd. Sero's head turned in the direction it came from. He saw people opening a path as a familiar figure moved through them. It was the most feared wizard in the land. A wizard who desired nothing but power and control. He was someone the villagers only feared. Once he was clear of the crowd, the man came to a standstill. With an arrogant smile, he observed out loud that Reomi had found Sero. Sero's eyes grew large with surprise and realisation. The wizard then explained that he'd had Reomi captive since the day the villagers and Sero had believed she had died. He had put a spell on her to erase her memories and had taken her as his apprentice to improve her natural talents for wizardry. To use her as his pawn. But somehow, she had regained her memories and learned of the danger in the village. He looked at the body of the dragon, seeing the many bloody slashes in its hide and complemented her ability to use her skills so well even though it had been her first real fight. Sero demanded from him to bring her back. With a pitied smile the wizard informed him that she was not dead but in fact, lost in a deep sleep. A sleep only he, the wizard, could wake her from. But he had no desire to do so. He also let it be known that Reomi would die soon if she did not return to her home of the past two years. Making it clear that Sero would have to let him take her again. Sero vehemently refused even threatening to kill the wizard but the wizard assured him that even though Sero could kill him, that would not break the enchantment on her. The villagers looked to Sero for answers but the warrior's eyes only drifted to the woman in his arms. As he looked at her the wizard added that she did not have much time and if Sero really cared about her, he would let her return to her home, let her live. With eyes not hiding his anger and devastation, Sero glared at the wizard, saying nothing. The wizard read his expression for what it was – defeat. The man held his right hand out in front of him and slowly, Reomi's body rose from Sero's arms. The warrior helplessly tried to hold on but his fingers released her, the tips scraping against the cloth of her dangling clothing as she was lifted out of his reach. The wizard took a few steps forward while Reomi's body drifted towards him. Then he stopped and accepted her into his arms. Sero's jaw was clenched as he watched with a pained expression. His emotion obvious for everyone to see. The wizard looked down at the red-haired woman. Then he glanced at Sero. He finally mentioned that there had always been something, a barrier which had kept him from owning and controlling her mind completely. Now he knew what that barrier was – her unceasing love for the warrior. With those words said...the wizard and Reomi – were gone and Sero was left behind with the knowledge that Reomi was alive – somewhere – but doomed to never know where to find her. Nevertheless, the warrior set out to find the woman he loved, never giving up hope that one day he and Reomi would reunite again and live the rest of there remaining days – together.**

Nami wanted to scold Robin but words failed her as she blinked away the tears that threatened to flow.

"That is so sad, Robin-chan," Sanji cried while gnawing on a handkerchief. His released captives looked on blankly.

"No, that's not really sad," Usopp said.

"What?!" Sanji demanded, shoving his palm against the sniper's cheek.

Nami looked Usopp's way to hear his explanation. "I mean, she's still alive. Sure they're apart but there's always a chance, right?" he said with a shrug. "He went to look for her. They could still be together."

"Correct Usopp-kun," Robin said. "You see, Nami-san, it is a story with a hopeful ending.

"Yeah," Nami responded, faintly.

Chopper and Franky still had tears flowing. "I hope he finds her," Franky said, his shades on his head now as he wiped his eyes.

"They can't be apart forever," Chopper cried with snot running from his nose.

"Yeah, he should find them and kick that wizard's ass!" Luffy exclaimed.

Zoro sat quietly. He didn't know why he put himself through the gloomy woman's stories. They never had happy endings and this one didn't do any better, despite what Usopp said. He didn't know what he'd do if something like that happened to him. But those two were in love and were planning a life together. He and Nami hadn't gone that far. He didn't know what it was he and Nami had and they never put it into words. All he knew was that it was affecting him. And not in a good way. Especially when dumb romantic stories were making him want to look her way or hold her each time he listened to them.

"The warrior and the maiden should not have wasted time before. They should have been together from the start and not put the village first," their skeletal crew mate said, suddenly.

Nami gasped but luckily no one noticed.

"Yes, Brook. Unfortunately, that is the mistake people make sometimes," Robin responded.

"I have to go check something in the library," Nami mumbled, lifting Chopper from her lap and making her escape.

"Oi, Robin, you know how to make a person feel the pain of longing," Franky admitted and Robin looked up at him with some surprise.

"Thank you, Franky," she said.

"Oh Robin-chan, your stories are beautiful and they make me appreciate the beautiful women in my life and want to treasure them that much more. My Nami-san and my Robin-chan," the cook cooed but Robin still had her eyes on Franky.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy strolled to the men's quarters. "I wonder how Sero would fight the wizard," Usopp said.

"Yeah. Ooh, I bet he'd try to throw him in the eye like with the dragon!" Luffy suggested.

"No Luffy, I don't think one attack would be enough. He'd have to be really fast," Usopp added. "And he can't kill the wizard until he freed her."

"Oh, yeah," the captain agreed.

"Maybe he could save her if he was very sneaky," the sniper said with narrowed eyes.

Luffy and Chopper exchanged glances. "Like you, Usopp!" they said in union.

Nami climbed the stairs and Zoro had taken his hands from behind his head, the moment he saw her get up. His legs were stretched out at the top of the stairs. He would have moved them but he could see she was upset and left them in her way. Nami stepped on to the final step with no intention of looking his way, not even sneaking a peek. But Zoro's legs lay in front of her and she knew he kept them there for a reason. After the sad story, after the urge to make eye-contact, she looked at him. And Zoro looked up at her. Nami wanted to reach her hand out to him, just to touch his hand but there were too many prying eyes around.

"Hey, shitty marimo," Sanji hissed from below. "can't you take your stupid legs out of the way for Nami-san?" Nami blinked at the cooks sudden calling out and stepped over Zoro's legs, ending the forbidden glance. Zoro rose from the floor, watching her walk to the galley but Franky came by, blocking his view as the cyborg passed him on his way to his workshop. When Zoro could see the galley again, Nami was gone and he lifted his swords from where they rest against the railing. He slowly descended the stairs. Sanji was escorting Robin to the women's-quarters and as Zoro glanced their way, he knew that the moment the cook would return to the men's quarters, he would get his pen out to make another cross on the calendar he had stuck on the wall a week ago. The piece of paper that annoyed Zoro to no end but that he himself was using to keep track of the days. The days that lay ahead till that one day. The one day Sanji had drawn a red heart around. The one day that Zoro himself patiently waited for. The day she would find her way to him again. The day he knew she was waiting for too. Zoro stepped on to the grass and turned to face the library and at that moment, light suddenly filled the previously dark windows and a confident smile formed on his lips, while behind him, the cook hurried to the men's quarters to cross another day off on the calendar on the wall.

O*O

In the library, after switching on the light, Nami headed for her desk. She sat down in front of it and from one of the drawers, pulled out a little personal calendar. The navigator took her red pen and carefully drew an x over the number 7. She smiled sweetly at the other numbers which had already been crossed out with red x's and now she looked at the remaining numbers on the calendar. The numbers symbolising days. Days remaining till that one special day. That one day she could be with him again. That one day he'd hold her in his arms again. That day called Valentine's Day.

O*O

**A/N: Sorry for the length of the chapter. When I first came up with the idea for this chapter, I couldn't come up with much to fill the pages. That's why I thought I'd skip it. And then one day, all of a sudden, the pages got filled and I just had to let the ideas flow, lol. If you saw it through to the end then thank you very much for sticking around. ^ ^**

**And now for some more thanking because I haven't done any thanking in a long time. I have to say that it's wonderful when readers enjoy what they've read and then tell you how they liked your work. And when they fave the stories or show interest in your work by following it or even encouraging you to put that next chapter up – I know for me, I never quite get used to it all and it's proof I at least did something right, lol. I especially love the comments I've received for this story. It's adorable. So thanks to all of you who have ever reviewed, faved, followed or even asked for that next chapter of any of my stories. You know who you are! :P**

**B'Bye now. :)**


	6. Strawberry kisses of love (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.**

*V*

Nami awoke early as usual, even earlier and made her way across the lawn for her 'opportunistic' morning cup of coffee. Her eyes strayed to the crow's nest with a smile as she wondered if Zoro was still in there...or maybe waiting in the galley so they could have their first kiss before the crew arose. The navigator ran her fingers through her hair, feeling carefree and excited as she climbed the stairs. She especially felt excited when she heard sounds coming from inside the galley. Nami hurried to the door and, with exhilaration spread all over her face, threw it open.

"Nami-swaan!"

The navigator's smile dropped from her face and she huffed. 'What are the odds that idiot is still sleeping?' she thought with fury.

Up in the crow's nest...Zoro lay on the bench, snoring. His mouth opening up into one gaping hole each time he inhaled. This went on for another ten minutes before he suddenly and instantly woke up with a start. The swordsman pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately looked out the window, squinting as he scanned the lawn-deck with his one eye, looking for Nami. Then, with a frown, he noticed movement by the galley. He didn't expect her to be there already. He knew when she got up in the mornings and she obviously must have gotten up earlier because he never overslept. He groaned when he wondered if he did oversleep. Then he groaned again when he saw Sanji was up and had gotten to Nami first. "Damn cook," he grumbled, dropping his cheek on to his very angry fist.

Nami glared up at the crow's nest. If she could punch the lazy swordsman on the head from where she was standing, she so would have done it but even so it wasn't his fault that she had risen earlier and that Sanji was up and about. "Nami-san," Sanji was saying beside her. "I was so excited I just couldn't sleep anymore but I really stood up earlier so I could share a cup of coffee with you. I've noticed you've been getting up earlier than the rest of us and having coffee all by yourself. And I thought – not today! Let my face be the first one my Nami-san sees on this beautiful morning!" the cook rambled on. The navigator resigned herself to waiting just a little bit longer for her first meeting with the green-haired swordsman. She'd have coffee with the cook then a relaxing bath up in the bathhouse and after that the rest of the day lay ahead. "Shall we, Nami-san." Sanji held his hand out to her and Nami smiled as she let him lead her back into the galley.

"Stupid ero-cook. Love-idiot. Freaking dartboard," Zoro muttered as he practised his restraint and resisted the urge to go over to the galley and slice the cook up into tiny little pieces.

*V*

Later. "Oi, morning guys," Franky greeted as he entered the galley for breakfast. He froze. Robin and Usopp were sitting at the dining table but there was no sign of breakfast. No breakfast and no cook. "Is this really the sunny?" he asked, completely stunned. Robin chuckled causing him to smile when he saw how he had amused her. "But seriously, what's going on? Where's swirly?"

"Don't know," Usopp shrugged. "He left for the island about twenty minutes ago. Luffy and Chopper went with him."

"Sanji-san has been very distracted lately," Robin said.

"More like moody and irritable," Franky said, moving over to the couch. Robin joined him. The couch was more comfortable than the table's chairs, anyway. The cyborg sighed as he sat down. "Swirly's been out of control with his valentine demands for tonight."

"Yeah," Usopp added. "With the bad luck he had with missing out on kisses with Nami at Christmas _and_ New years, I don't think he's gonna let anything slip by him today."

Franky shook his head. "He should really learn to control himself. I don't wanna know what would happen if Nami...or even Robin ever got involved with anyone on the ship. All hell would probably break loose," he said and gave an awkward cough.

Usopp's eyebrows popped upwards. "Get involved?" he asked, eyeing Robin as if she might have something to confess.

The raven-head smiled. "It would be okay. Sanji-san is not as scary as you think, Franky," she said with obvious humour.

"Oi, I didn't say I think swirly is scary. Just that he knows a lot about doing frilly stuff for woman and how would any guy compete with that?" Franky said and sat back quietly now, his one hand resting on the seat between him and Robin.

*V*

"Happy valentine's day."

The green-haired swordsman took his eyes from the island he'd been looking at to follow the sound of the navigator's voice. He found her watching him from the library balcony. "Whatever," he said in an uninterested tone.

"You're so boring," Nami said with a smirk.

"Eh?" Zoro rested his elbows and his back on the railing as he watched her, his wait for her to show up finally at an end.

"I take it, you don't have anything planned for today," she stated, resting her cheek on her fist. "You're not gonna sweep me off my feet?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, unconcerned. "Love-cook is off somewhere getting something ready for you."

Nami sighed. "I know. I was hoping someone would save me from that."

Zoro grinned. "Just save yourself," he suggested.

"You're pretty cocky. Aren't you worried about what Sanji-kun and I could get up to?" She asked, taking a slow walk along the railing. As she passed him, overhead, Zoro pushed himself off his railing, moving with her.

"I don't think ero-cook could get you to do anything you don't wanna do," he stated.

"I don't know. It is valentine's day. A girl could get swept off her feet very easily. And I know he has something planned. Sanji-kun knows how to treat a lady." Nami reached the corner of the railing and stopped.

Zoro stopped as well and looked up at her. "He doesn't have everything you need," he said.

"Again with the cockiness. What it is, you think, he doesn't have?" she asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," he teased with a smile. "You're the one who's always running from him."

Nami leaned over the railing, returning his smile. They were on the same wavelength. Using the fact that it was valentine's day to, once again, overstep their self-imposed restrictions. Zoro stood with his hands dangling at his sides, waiting, wondering when she'd come to him. Nami was losing herself to his gaze. She almost couldn't believe they had finally reached that day. Suddenly, she swung her leg over the railing, completely surprising the swordsman. It had been more than a month since their last kiss and this was valentine's day and it was a day meant for romance and on the sunny, there was only one person she had shared any real romance with, and plus, the navigator couldn't wait any longer.

"Woman, be careful," Zoro warned even though he eagerly awaited her arrival. The walls of the galley curved at the top as they met the upper-deck and Nami was able to slide herself down onto the curved part.

"You're going to catch me, right?" She asked. The spot she was sitting on was not the most comfortable but she was able to keep her jeans-covered butt on it.

"I have a good mind not to," he said, amused at how crazy and unpredictable he thought she was but keeping a stern, disapproving face instead.

Nami laughed, a little nervously though, but she also breathed heavy with exhilaration. Then she pushed herself off and swiftly dropped. Zoro took a step forward and immediately, she fell into his arms. "Nami," he growled as he caught her and held her front against his.

"Yeah," she said, breathlessly, her arms finding their way around his neck. Their faces were close together, their mouths open as they stared into each other's eyes. Zoro slowly let her down onto her sandalled feet but Nami didn't slack off on his neck and he had to bend a bit. "Nami, let go a little," he said.

"I don't see you letting go 'a little'," she said with hunger. Zoro was still holding her just as tightly against him as when he'd caught her. Nami aimed her lips at his but the swordsman delayed the kiss. He lifted her again, just enough to relieve his neck. He moved his body forward as he stared into her eyes and Nami continued to hold on, accepting his guidance. She felt the wall of the galley touch her back as Zoro pushed her against it with his body. He let her feet touch the floor again and they held each other rather awkwardly, neither willing to move their hands, their arms even an inch. Nami still clung to his neck, not giving any leverage and Zoro still held her, not letting her back completely rest against the wall. Finally, they brought their lips together. It had been one month of nothing but longing and sneaky glances. Words had barely been spoken between them. Being apart had been better than being in each other's company and not being able to touch each other. Zoro pushed his body into hers. This moment was not meant for holding back. They tasted each other again, for the first time since their last kiss in the moonlight. Nami dared to let go of his neck to stroke her fingers through his hair but Zoro's hold on her only tightened. Their breathing was rushed as they eagerly planted kiss after kiss on each others lips. Then they dragged out kisses, delaying taking their next breaths to savour the drunken effects of lingering unions, until...

_**"Sanji, as your captain, I order you to hurry up!" **_Luffy could be heard whining in the distance. Zoro pulled his lips from Nami's but still held her in place with his body as he looked over his left shoulder. Nami looked as well, wishing she had heard wrong but there they were, back already – Luffy, Chopper and Sanji. The cook stomped a cigarette out with his shoe while Luffy leaped onto the railing of the lawn-deck and Chopper used the stairs to get on board. Nami took her hands from Zoro's neck. She then grabbed on to the front of his yukata and pushed her fists against his chest, trying to push him away. Zoro looked back at her and saw the frustration on her features. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers one last time. Then he backed away from her and Nami's fingers slipped off his yukata.

Zoro moved to the railing overlooking the lawn-deck and Nami followed him. "Hey ero-cook!" he called to Sanji as the cook climbed on board. "Where the hell's the food?"

"Shut up, marimo, or you'll get nothing! I'm already not in the mood for you lot today," the cook responded, watching his step as his arms were occupied.

"Aww, Sanji," Luffy whined again.

The cook spotted Nami at Zoro's side. "All I have eyes for is my Robin-chan and my Nami-san. Nami-swaan! Nami-swaan!" he called, proudly holding up two large bouquets of flowers as well as a little bag dangling from his one hand. "I got you and Robin-chan some flowers and delicious chocolates, Nami-san!" he announced.

Nami faintly lifted her hand and waved back at him. "I'm going back to the library," she mumbled. Just because it was another day they could be together, didn't mean the navigator and the swordsman could have every minute together. Nami made her way to the galley without looking back at Zoro, ignoring the continuous cheering of the love-stricken cook.

In the galley. "Nami-san, did we hear correctly, is Sanji-san and the boys back?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," the navigator replied in a rather dull tone as she walked passed them and climbed the ladder.

"What's up with her?" Usopp asked after she'd gone.

"Probably swirly's fault," Franky assumed. "Who wouldn't be sick with someone running after them like that?"

"I have to disagree, Franky," Robin replied. "Sanji-san is sweet. It is nice when a man knows how to be romantic and cares enough to be romantic."

Franky frowned heavily with her defence of the cook. "Huh? That's not romance, Robin, that's obsession," he threw back with irritation. "I'll tell you what romance is." The cyborg turned his body to face her. "Nico Robin," he said, his voice heavy with sincerity, surprising the archaeologist as well as the sniper. "The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And after being away from you for two whole years, I know that you still are." Usopp raised his brow again. "Now that's romantic, long-nose," Franky said to him.

"Okay," Usopp said. "but Franky, do you like Robin?" he asked with suspicion.

Franky stopped breathing as he shot a glance Usopp's way. "Where's that swirly with the breakfast?" he said, jumping up from his seat. "I'll drag him in here if I have to." He left the galley with Robin and Usopp staring after him. Robin blinked as his words played over in her mind. Franky had barely left the galley when Zoro entered. Robin silently observed the swordsman as he crossed the galley and climbed the ladder Nami had just used.

"Everyone's showing up but Sanji," Usopp whined. She chuckled at the sniper's frustration.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji finally entered the galley without a certain cyborg showing his face again. "Here you are." The cook handed Robin her bouquet of flowers and a red, heart-shaped box of chocolates with a gold ribbon and lovingly planted a tender kiss on the raven head's cheek.

"Thank you, Sanji-san." She said and smiled happily.

"My pleasure, Robin-chwaan," he beamed.

"Oi, Sanji," Usopp called. "What about breakfast?" The cook shot him a deadly glare and the sniper rather chose to shut up.

"Sanji, food!" Luffy called as he and Chopper bundled themselves through the galley doorway with Brook in tow but their faces dropped when they saw nothing was happening yet.

"Back off you shits!" Sanji raged. A kick happened and the three went flying over the balcony railing, landing in a heap on the lawn-deck.

In the library, Nami waited for Sanji's inevitable arrival. Then she heard a knock at the door. The navigator frowned but took it that Sanji's hands were probably occupied with gifts. She crossed the floor and opened it.

"Oi," Zoro greeted with a mischievous grin. Nami looked at him with cheerful amazement. "Can I come in for a visit?" he asked. Before Nami could make a cheeky remark, Zoro rested his hand against the doorpost. "You better let me in, nosebleed's on his way," he added. Nami instantly grabbed hold of Zoro's haramaki and pulled him into the library, slamming the door closed behind him. Then Zoro took over and pinned her to the door, kissing her with a fury. All Nami could do was hold on and keep up with what he was doing to her lips.

"Nami-swaan!" Suddenly Sanji was at the door, trying to open it. The door pushing against Nami's back.

Nami and Zoro's lips made a smacking sound as they stopped kissing and she pushed Zoro's larger form on to the bench behind the door to conceal him. "Oi," he whined. The navigator quickly wiped her fingers over her moist lips earning a frown from Zoro before she moved so the door could be opened.

"Nami-swaan," Sanji cooed, taking a step forward to enter the library but Nami blocked his way with her body. Lucky for her the cook was quite fine with going down on his knee right in the doorway. "Here you are, my sweet. My precious jewel. My Nami-san. Happy valentine's day." He held the flowers and the box of chocolates out to her with his heart eye throbbing.

Zoro lazily removed his awkwardly situated swords from his waist and placed them beside him.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun. Happy valentine's day to you too," Nami said, appreciatively as she gave Zoro a side glance. The cook stood up and Nami saw him leaning in to kiss her on the cheek but before he could, the navigator planted her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek out of fear that he might lose control.

"A kiss from my Nami-san," he whispered and Nami could see him losing control anyway. "Okay, Sanji-kun, I'm starving for breakfast. Off you go and prepare it, okay?" The navigator started closing the door but the cook remained standing in a haze. Nami huffed and gave him a gentle push on the chest and he stepped back. "Bye, Sanji-kun," she said with a smile and slammed the door closed. The navigator peeped out the window and saw him actually walking away, although unsteady.

Zoro was still sitting where she had dropped him. "You kissed him," he said with irritation.

"Hai," Nami replied, putting the flowers and chocolates down on to the table in the centre of the room.

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

"He might never have left if I let him kiss me so I took the lead." Nami pushed his swords against the back of the couch and dropped herself next to the swordsman, pulling her legs under her. "It's almost breakfast time. What do you want to do? Shall we waste time with arguing?" she asked. Zoro turned his body to her and pulled her into his arms. Nami ended up lying across his lap while he held her tightly to him. "That's better," she said and Zoro smiled as he kissed her, passionately.

*V*

At breakfast, the whole crew were served heart-shaped waffles. Frankly blankly stared at the one lying in his plate and looked into Zoro's equally unimpressed eye. Nami and Robin carefully cut into their waffles which had a face drawn on them. A face with a slice of banana representing one single eye, hair drawn with caramel and a thin line of strawberry representing a pair of lips. "I also want drawings on my waffles," Luffy whined with a pout.

"There you little shithead." Sanji dropped all the bottles of sauce in front of the captain. "Draw it yourself."

"Me too!" Chopper cheered.

Usopp swiftly snatched up the chocolate and strawberry bottles and began squirting his own face on a waffle. Robin chuckled and Nami eagerly looked into Zoro's eye, the swordsman and navigator having scored seats right across from one another. Nami rested her chin on her one hand as she poked into the waffle and slowly slipped a piece into her mouth with her fork while eyeing a quietly, observing Zoro. Through the navigator and swordsman's playfulness, Robin snuck a glance and noticed the cyborg swiftly turn his eyes away and strike up a conversation with Sanji. Zoro dipped a finger into the caramel on his waffle and dabbed some on his bottom lip before cleaning it off with the tip of his tongue. Nami's mouth hung open but Zoro remained straight-faced, as if he hadn't, deliberately, done anything to her. "Look guys, my strawhat!" Luffy happily displayed his very unimpressive mess of pineapple and strawberry which looked more like just two crooked circles.

Chopper showed off his very impressive masterpiece, a drawing of Luffy's face with chocolate for his hair and a very large grin filled with cream. "Wonderful, Chopper-san," Brook cheered.

"Observe!" Usopp held his waffle up and Sanji's eye twitched when the generous red lips Usopp had given himself reminded the cook of his own bungled up wanted poster.

"Such talent," Brook cheered again and Luffy pouted over the cheers his fellow crew mates were getting instead of him. But the captain felt much better when he finally ate his 'strawhat'.

*V*

After breakfast, Zoro was up in the crow's nest, taking a quick look over the horizon. He moved across the room and spotted Sanji on the lawn deck talking to Luffy and Chopper. The cook waving his hands around, handing out instructions because some of the crew were expected to help him put his special night with the girls together. Usopp, Chopper and the captain of the sunny were to help set up the table, chairs and marquee for the romantic dinner. On the embankment, next to the sunny, was an area that very much resembled a tiny meadow. It was only a grass covered area which happened to have some white and blue wild flowers growing there. It also was the area the crew used to embark and disembark. And Sanji had been very specific with his rantings to his crew mates that under no circumstances should any of those flowers be damaged and would have had the whole ship moved to protect them but Franky had put his foot down.

Zoro shifted his glance to the galley. He saw Nami coming out on to the balcony, her head lifting in his direction and he took that as a sign that she wanted time with him. Zoro was about to move from the window but he saw Sanji going after her. The cook was trying to lead her back in to the galley and Zoro could see her hesitate but the navigator relented and Sanji lead her inside. Zoro slammed his palm against the wall but grabbed his swords anyway, making his way out of the crow's nest.

Usopp and Franky were now on the balcony watching what was happening in the galley. Sanji had both Nami and Robin sharing drinks with him on the couch. "Okay, now see, that's just weird," Franky commented through his shades.

"Yeah, obsession," Usopp responded.

"No, Long-nose, I mean, why the hell does swirly have to have both girls? Why isn't one enough? Who does he think he is?"

"Oh, right."

"I mean, isn't Nami supposed to be his favourite? He's always losing his mind, mostly over her. So why does he need Robin too?" The cyborg adjusted his shades over his eyes. "He has Nami," he repeated.

"Oi Franky, even if there were ten women on this ship, they'd all be dragged in. I don't think there's a limit with Sanji," Usopp said.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked when he came across them.

"Swirly," Franky said. Zoro glimpsed into the galley. Inside, Nami and Robin laughed happily at something the cook had just said and he frowned. The navigator having fun with the cook wasn't something he had expected.

"I know what you're thinking, bro," Franky said. "Who does he think he is, right?"

Zoro immediately stormed off, leaving Usopp and Franky watching after him as he rushed down the stairs. "Wow, Franky, Zoro seems even more ticked off than you are," Usopp commented.

"Yeah," the cyborg responded.

"Witch," Zoro muttered under his breath, the image of Nami spending time with the cook instead of him burning into his brain. The crow's nest seemed too far away as he made his way back to it.

Luffy was by the ropes of the crows nest and Chopper and Brook watching his antics. "Zoro, wanna see my new trick?" the captain asked from the railing he was standing on. He started his move, not waiting for a yes or a no. Zoro waited with clenched teeth as Luffy was occupying the ropes he needed to use. Luffy made his way to the other side of the ropes, his back facing nothing but ocean.

"Hey, Luffy, be careful!" Usopp yelled from the balcony.

"Watch this, guys!" the captain called back, appreciating the extra audience.

"Yay Luffy!" Chopper cheered with glowing eyes.

"Uh, is that a good idea, Luffy-san?" Brook asked, not quite convinced after having heard what the unrehearsed stunt was.

Luffy only snickered. He shot one hand out to the roof of the crow's nest and pulled his body back, stretching his limbs and taking his body over the ocean. His actions causing frowns from Zoro, Usopp and Franky. The captain lowered his body and as he eyed the top of the crow's nest, he shot upwards. His four crew members staring as he flew all the way up to the crows nest and then as the captain held on to his hat, he did a double flip over the roof of the crow's nest and as he went down on the other side, he aimed for the ropes on that side but suddenly a flock of seagulls came by and luffy got caught between flapping white wings and orange beaks which bungled his performance up and not able to see anything besides birds, the captain missed the ropes – as well as any opportunity to grab on to anything – and helplessly fell into the sea water.

"Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper called.

"Here we go again," Franky groaned.

"Damn idiot," Zoro hissed, discarding his swords and heading for the railing.

Franky turned to the galley. "Oi, swirly!" he called to the occupied Sanji.

"What?" the cook asked.

"Strawhat's in the water!"

"Can't that dumbass just behave himself this one day?!" Sanji raged as he stood up.

Nami, immediately, left her drink on the dining table, beating Sanji out of the kitchen and heading for the lawn-deck. Sanji hurried out on to the balcony, the cook pulling his jacket and shoes off and jumping overboard, landing in the water with a heavy splash after Zoro had already gone down. Robin picked up the discarded jacket. "Was it another trick?" she asked Franky when she reached him on the corner of the balcony.

"Yeah. I don't know when that kid's gonna grow up," he answered with a sigh. Robin smiled up at the cyborg who was known for his occasional immaturity.

Nami ran to the railing, letting nothing block her path – not even Usopp who was bringing some rope over for just in case. The sniper got shoved to the side by her arm as she covered that last space between herself and the railing. When she reached it, Nami saw nothing but water. Zoro's going ahead to save Luffy without her knowing about it first was starting to get to the navigator. All she wanted was to lay eyes on him. "Did he go over here?" she asked Usopp with urgency when he joined her.

"No," the sniper answered. "he was supposed to grab on to the ropes of the crows nest – " he pointed to the ropes but got cut off.

"Not Luffy, dammit! Zoro!" she yelled. Usopp looked at her with surprise and so did Chopper and Brook, as well as Franky and Robin up on the balcony. Nami knew they were looking but she didn't care. All she wanted to see was green. "Did Sanji go in?!" she demanded from Franky and Robin. Franky nodded with raised eyebrows and Robin with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly Sanji's head pushed through the water. "Where's that marimo? Did he get him?!

"No sign of any of – !" Usopp answered.

_**"Oi!" **_The crew heard the swordsman's voice coming from the front of the ship. _**"Some help here!"**_

"Damn idiot, what's he doing over there?!" Sanji started swimming in Zoro's direction. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook ran for the bow. Usopp was beside Nami as they went up the stairs but the sniper decided to back off once they reached the bow, letting the navigator have a first look. Nami got to the rim and there he was, holding Luffy's head above water. She wanted to say something but Sanji got there and dug into the swordsman first. "What the hell are you doing over here?!" he shouted.

"Oi, the idiot was under the ship. I don't know how he got over there but I thought it'd be quicker to just move him over here," Zoro said.

"Fine, whatever," the cook answered in a calmer tone and swam to the embankment. Nami watched Zoro with a frown. She felt angry with him but she had no reason to. He did the right thing but the navigator was aware of how much she needed him. How much he meant to her. Sanji helped pull Luffy from the water and the crew went about getting the captain back on to the ship. Zoro headed for the men's-quarters after picking up his swords and failed to notice the navigator coming down the stairs of the bow and following his path. Once in the room, he started stripping off his soaked yukata but stopped when he lay eyes on her entering through the other door where it wouldn't be so noticeable to the rest of the crew.

"What are you doing?" he asked while removing his sash and then unbuttoning his yukata. Nami silently took in his image. "Nami," he said, sternly when she didn't answer.

The navigator crossed the space between them and without hesitation, kissed him. She kissed him with desire and urgency, tasting his salty lips with her mouth. Taking his face into her hands. Zoro kissed her back with the same desire, the same urgency. The wet yukata fell to the floor and he gripped her arms with his hands, pulling her against him. Nami was enveloped by his damp skin, the front of her jeans taking moisture from his soaked pants. She stopped kissing him. Her arms going around his neck as she hugged him, pushing her mostly naked upper body against his wet skin. She held him tightly but still it wasn't enough. "Nami," he gently said into her hair as he stroked her back with his damp hands.

Suddenly Sanji's voice rang out from the other side of the door. _**"Dumbass! You're ruining my day!"**_ he yelled at Luffy.

Nami released her hold on Zoro, looking at the door with wide eyes. "Sanji-kun," she whispered. "I have to get out of here."

Zoro looked at her without any expression. "Yeah, you have a drink to finish and a romantic night ahead of you," he said, rather coldly, his jealousy returning.

"Wha – ?" Nami met his words with confusion. Then she slipped out of his arms and fled through the other door of the men's quarters, just as Sanji came in. Zoro remained on the same spot.

"Oi, marimo, what are you messing on the floor for?" Sanji asked when he saw Zoro's yukata and sash lying at the swordsman's feet. "Pick up your stuff."

Zoro picked up his clothing items but glared at Sanji with his one good eye while the cook unbuttoned his soaking wet shirt.

"What are you forcing Robin and Nami into tonight?" the swordsman asked.

"Huh?" Sanji responded with surprising calm as he pulled his shirt off. "Oi, careful what you say, shitty marimo. All I'll be doing is giving the two beautiful ladies on this ship a lovely evening with good food and music. Some sophistication that the rest of you poor bastards know nothing about."

Zoro's jaw clenched shut. The fact that Nami had repeatedly chosen his arms over the cooks made no difference as he pictured Sanji's hands all over her during their impending romantic evening.

*V*

After Nami snuck out of the men's-quarters, she found the rest of the crew still gathered around a fully recovered and laughing luffy. She urgently made her way to the bathhouse. It was the only way she thought she could explain the now damp bikini top and jeans she had on.

"Nami-san!" Robin's voice called out to her. The navigator stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. Robin was walking in the direction of the stairs, beckoning the navigator with her hand. Nami reluctantly went to her, all the while thinking up excuses for why her clothes were damp. "I thought we'd try our dresses on that Sanji-san has finally left in our room," Robin said when Nami reached her.

"Oh," the navigator said, not really excited about the dresses the cook had bought the previous day and had kept her and Robin from seeing.

"Nami-san, what happened to your clothes?" Robin asked.

Nami's eyes grew wide. "Oh...I...washed my hands and...messed all over myself," she lied.

"Oh my," Robin said with a chuckle and Nami let out a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, in the women's quarters...

"I should have known," the navigator said with a sigh.

"Actually, mine isn't that bad," Robin pointed out with amusement. Hers was a long baby blue, strapless dress and on the right side was a most generous slit. It would be very kind to the eyes of any admirer. Nami's dress was red, long and and strapless as well but it had the most elaborately fluffed hemline which made Nami feel like she was kicking heaps of fabric out of her way when she tried it on and walked around the room.

"What are the odds that Sanji-kun's going to want to twirl me around in this?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Robin laughed. "Those are very strong odds, Nami-san."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nami asked.

"It's me, Nami-san!" Sanji called from the other side. "I brought you lovely ladies some tea. I thought you'd enjoy it while you try on your dresses!" Nami turned her face to Robin.

"How did he know?" Robin asked, amused.

"Yeah and what are the odds Sanji-kun brought us tea just to see us trying on the dresses?" Nami asked. Robin laughed again. "Um, Sanji-kun?" the navigator called through the door.

"Yes my sweet?"

"You can leave the tray on the floor and we'll get it later,"

"Um,...okay, but...it will get cold, Nami-san."

"It's okay, we can live with it," she reassured him and waited.

"O-Okay, Nami-san," Nami could hear the tray as it touched the floor and after a few seconds, she heard Sanji finally walking away. She nodded at Robin and the older woman who went to spy through the port hole, watching until Sanji made it back into the galley.

"The coast is clear," she said and Nami quickly opened the door and snatched up the tray.

*V*

After the dress fitting, Nami fled from the room to find Zoro. The morning had progressed to the point that it was just an hour before lunchtime. There were very few places Zoro would typically be on the ship but Nami hoped he would at least be waiting for her in one of those places and not sitting and snoring.

Under the tree by the slide, she came across Luffy as he lay with his hat over his face. "Luffy?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"...Yeah," the dosing captain answered in his own time.

"Do you know where Zoro is?"

"...No," he answered. Nami went to take a peak in the men's quarters. The room was empty. Ten minutes later, she was climbing the ladder to the bathhouse after searching most of the ship as well as battling her way past Sanji in the galley.

"That idiot better be up here," she muttered.

The door to the bathroom was closed and Nami made it just in time to hear the stopping of water. She guessed Zoro must have taken a shower after his stint in the seawater. Nami folded her arms and waited outside the door. Then the navigator started sniffing the air. She thought she recognised a very familiar fragrance. A fragrance that matched the scent of her own hair. "That bastard," she whispered with a smirk.

As she smiled, the door opened and Zoro was stunned for a moment at the sight of her.

"Waiting for me?" he asked, moving towards her. The shower had lifted his mood, considerably, especially when he had been surrounded by her sent. The sent of the woman who always came to him. Nami backed away. His hair was damp and the smell of her shampoo, very obvious. She continued moving back and Zoro had a smirk on his face as he continued moving towards her. Nami's back hit the wall behind her and Zoro came to stand right in front of her. He touched her bare waist and Nami had the urge to move into his embrace but she instead folded her arms, giving him a not so friendly look.

Zoro frowned. "What?" he asked, putting his other hand on her waist as well.

"You used my shampoo," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you forgot it there," he said with a laugh and Nami couldn't help but find him very handsome with his face relaxed and not frowning.

She playfully turned her head and sighed. "You know how I am about things that are mine," she mentioned, feigning anger.

Zoro's face got closer to hers. "Yeah, but I'm different," he whispered over her lips. He stroked her waist, then pulled her against him. Gently pressing on her back and feeling her soft chest against him. "Nami," he whispered in her ear. The navigator ran her palms over his shoulders, down his arms.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"I spilled some of it, a whole lot actually," he mentioned as he smirked in her hair.

Nami's mouth dropped open. "You clumsy," she uttered, forcing his arms off her. "Maybe I'll charge you for it." Zoro only laughed and Nami used the ladder to get back to the library with him following. She got to the library and as Zoro jumped off the ladder after her, she was heading out the door. Before she could reach the hatch to the galley, though, he caught up with her, grabbing her arm. "Not so fast," he said, taking hold of both her arms and making her face him.

"Zoro," she said in a concerned tone as she looked in the distance if anyone was around.

"What?" he asked, also scanning the area. "I can do this today." He kept touching her, her neck, her shoulders, her cheek as she faintly tried slapped his hands off. Then Nami gave in and put her hands on his chest, sliding them upwards until they were on his neck, then her fingers stroked through his damp hair.

"You may," she said, playfully, and Zoro kissed her, gladly, with a smile on his lips as he wound his arms around her, enveloping her in his strong embrace.

Later, after Zoro had changed back into his dried haramaki and yukata, he slipped his swords on and went to meet Nami outside where she waited at the foot of the stairs. She smiled when he came to her and reached her hand out to him. "Come on," she said. Zoro lifted his hand and she grabbed it, but he didn't budge when she tried to lead him away.

"Where are we going?" he asked with suspicion.

Nami faced him with a mischievous smile. "I'm running away with you, moron," she said, grabbing hold with her other hand as well. Zoro's frown turned into a look of amusement and he let her pull him with her. As they left, they eyed the captain who was still next to the slide, but the sleeping captain was no problem as he lay under his strawhat, oblivious to his surroundings.

From the doorway of the library, though, a raven head watched the fleeing couple leave the ship and run until they disappeared under the cover of the trees. She entered the library with a chuckle to find a book to read.

Once they stopped running and were safely out of view of the sunny, Nami released her hold on Zoro's hand. The swordsman watched her hand slip out of his, leaving his hand to just dangle at his side.

"I wonder if the people on this island make a big deal out of valentine's day," she said.

"They probably do. There are a lot of love-idiots out there."

Nami chuckled. "You don't mean like Sanji-kun, right?"

"No, I mean people who're in love and wanna buy each other hearts and stuff," he said.

"Yeah, there's lots of money to make as well," the navigator said with a grin, earning a groan and an amused glare from the swordsman.

In the town's market square, they found many stalls catering just for love. Red symbols promoting the day of love adorning many stalls. Eager sellers eyed the pirate couple with coaxing smiles and offers of cheaper prices. "How about a cute little bear, Zoro, to keep you warm at night?" Nami teased, looking over some fluffy toys. "You could pay me back later." Zoro eyed her as if she'd gone crazy. The navigator laughed at his expression and they continued past the stalls. "Oh." She found a stall that sold heart-shaped stickers among other paper products, such as cards. But the stickers seemed to be very popular as she'd noticed people walking around with them stuck to their faces and bodies. Zoro was glancing around when he suddenly had a red heart plastered to his left cheek. Nami grinned up at him and he instantly pulled it off with a frown. The navigator returned her attention to the sticker stall. A woman sitting at the table would, for a fee, engrave a name on to the stickers. Nami paid her and she engraved some of the stickers with expertise. "Thanks," the navigator said to her with a smile and went to Zoro. "Zoro," she said. The swordsman turned to her. Nami pulled one of the stickers off and Zoro had the front of his yukata slightly shifted to fully expose his left peck.

"Woman – ?"

Nami said nothing as she carefully stuck a sticker to his peck and smoothed it out over his skin with her fingers. Zoro looked down at the thing and was able to make out what was written in gold lettering on the heart – 'Nami'. The navigator shifted the cloth of his yukata back over the skin it had covered, concealing the sticker. Zoro tried but failed to grimace successfully and the affection the swordsman felt for the navigator was obvious on his face after he had her name plastered over his heart. Then, with a raised brow, he watched as she examined her scantly clad body. The navigator huffed. For once wishing she had more clothes on than a skimpy bikini top. She carefully pealed off another sticker which also had writing on it and shifted the waistband of her jeans. With care, she stuck the heart to the skin of her left hip. The green head saw what it had written on it – 'Zoro'. Nami let the jeans cover it and only then did she look up at him. Zoro swiftly moved his glance somewhere else but Nami didn't stop looking at him and he knew it. Finally, he gave in and boldly met her stare, a glimmer of a smile visible on his lips, a little blush obvious on his cheeks. Nami smiled back and rolled her eyes.

*V*

"Nami-san! Nami-san!" the cook called from the lawn-deck after a fruitless search for the navigator in the library as well as the women's-quarters.

"Sanji-san?" Robin responded from the aquarium doorway.

"Robin-chan, I can't find Nami-san anywhere, have you seen her?" the cook asked with a frown.

"Oh, I believe she went to the island," Robin admitted.

"Really?" he asked, not looking happy about it. "I hope she took someone with her." Robin remained silent. "Maybe Nami-san went to buy some lipstick, some cherry red lipstick to go with her dress!" The cook imagined a vision of his Nami-san trying to kiss him with very puffy red lips. "Oh I know Nami-san is just as excited as we are about tonight, Robin-chan! How about a cup of tea, my dear?"

"I would love some," Robin accepted.

"Oh, Robin-chwaan, I can't wait for tonight! We are going to have such a wonderful time – you, Nami-san and me." The cook returned to the galley and Robin's eyes strayed to the path leading to the town.

*V*

Nami eyed the red fruit in front of her. "Cherries or strawberries?" she asked. Zoro pulled a face. Not really a fan of either.

"It is a must have," the red-haired woman said who was selling chocolate covered cherries and strawberries with her brown-haired sister. "It is very romantic," they said in union, smiling sweetly at Zoro to encourage some interest in it.

Zoro leaned over to Nami's ear. "Sake is better," he said.

"No, baka." She lightly elbowed him in the stomach. The sisters chuckled. "I'll take the strawberries," Nami announced and Zoro groaned. After the purchase, they turned to walk away but the red-head called them back.

"Some cream will go very well with that," she said with a smile, handing Nami a little can of cream.

"It's on the house," the sisters added in union with eager smiles as if they knew something Zoro and Nami didn't.

"Thanks," Nami said.

Zoro frowned at the sisters as he and Nami walked away. "These people don't have any taste. All you need is a good bottle of sake." He groaned, eyeing the stalls containing boxes of chocolates.

"Zoro," Nami said with a huff. "Find a spot we can sit, will you?"

"The fountain?" he suggested. Nami wasn't too happy about the large fountain at the centre of the square but accepted it, as the few benches available in the square were occupied. They sat down on the edge and Nami held the can of cream out to him.

"Here, hold this," she said.

Zoro took the cream from her with a grimace. "I don't like this stuff." he whined.

"Yeah," Nami muttered, opening the container of chilled, chocolate covered strawberries. "Mmm," she moaned with pleasure as she took one out. Zoro eyed her as she slowly took a bite. Seeing her enjoyment, his face relaxed. Nami moved closer to him.

"I don't want," he said, pulling his head back as she offered the strawberry to him.

"Ugh. Squirt some on," she ordered.

With a groan Zoro pried the lid off and sprayed a generous blob on to the strawberry. Again she offered it to him. "No," he said. For a moment, Nami gave him an angry look but then she leaned into him.

"How about this?" she asked with an innocent smile as she offered her lips to him. Zoro smirked. "We're in public, woman," he said, feigning disinterest.

"So?" she said in a flirtatious tone. Zoro faltered, leaning closer too for the kiss he wanted. They looked at each other while they shared a little peck. When they parted, Nami brought the strawberry up to their lips which were still close together. "How about now?" she asked. Zoro met her glance with narrowed eyes. The navigator slipped the strawberry between her front teeth and with an amused smirk, Zoro played along. He came closer and bit off half with his teeth, his lips brushing against hers as he did but before Nami could turn the light contact into a kiss, he pulled back and sat chewing the piece of fruit, licking cream off his lips. Nami watched him with disappointment, then she narrowed her eyes as she reluctantly chewed and swallowed her half. Zoro kept his eye off her, swallowing the piece of chewed up strawberry as he looked everywhere but at her. Then he thought he heard a little growl coming from her.

Nami snatched the can from his hand and covered another strawberry with cream, determined to get that kiss she wanted. She bit a chunk off, getting a generous amount of cream on her lips and she grabbed Zoro's face with both hands and kissed him feverishly, allowing her tongue to offer him the full flavour of her kiss. After some protesting moans, the swordsman accepted the long, sweet, creamy chocolate covered strawberry kiss the navigator gave him. Slowly he played along by coaxing the piece of strawberry from her mouth but this time, before he could fully take the piece for himself, Nami moved her tongue in and guided the piece of fruit back into her mouth. The navigator quickly pulled away and with a cheeky smile, chewed the piece, while Zoro was able to do nothing but look on with stunned surprise.

The swordsman now was fully in the game and he snatched up another strawberry, earning himself a grin from Nami as he took the can back and sprayed the strawberry with cream. He took a bite and swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and bringing his cream covered lips to hers, a piece of strawberry between his teeth. Nami immediately went for it, resting her hand on his shoulder but the sneaky swordsman let it slip from his teeth and fall into his mouth. Nami, not one to shy away from a challenge, immediately plastered her lips on his, kissing and sucking on his mouth, coaxing the fruit from him with her tongue. The navigator then triumphantly chewed through the remainder of the kiss, giggling as she did, causing Zoro to grin. While slowly cleaning cream off the other's lips with gentle open-mouthed kisses, Zoro and Nami looked at each other, both wishing they could always be free to do that, just be together. Nami put her arms around his shoulders and Zoro wrapped both his arms around her waist. The remainder of the cream and strawberries stood between them on the edge of the fountain. They swordsman and the navigator dragged out a kiss, knowing there were only so many hours in the day and that their time together was slowly but surely slipping away.

*V*

"I'm worried, Robin-chan," Sanji said while serving the crew their lunch. "Nami-san still isn't here."

"She's probably in a boutique somewhere," Usopp said, unconcerned.

"Zoro's also gone," Luffy mentioned through his chewing.

Sanji clicked his tongue. "Whatever. That marimo is probably drinking in a bar, somewhere."

"Maybe they're together," Franky suggested through his eating.

Sanji stopped midway as he made to place a bowl on the table. "Why would they be together?" he asked.

The cyborg looked up and shrugged. "Maybe they went off together."

"Why would you say that, shithead?!" Sanji demanded.

"Umm, Sanji-san," Robin interceded. "If Zoro-san is with her then that is good. Then we know she is safe. And like you said before, she is probably buying something for tonight and maybe she wants Zoro-san to carry some things for her."

"Yeah, probably," Usopp added.

"Hai, Robin-chan," the cook quietly responded, placing the bowl on the table and throwing an irritated look Franky's way.

*V*

"What do you think?" Nami asked, holding up a pair of earrings to her ears. Zoro clicked his tongue and looked away. The earrings were large, red plastic apples. Nami laughed as she put the earrings back. They were standing at a children's stall that had very colourful plastic jewellery for girls and toys for boys. Everything looking very clumsy and easily breakable and Zoro couldn't see the sense in browsing through the items. "Oh look, Zoro," Nami said with amusement. The swordsman dryly paid attention as the navigator snatched up a little plastic figurine of a swordsman. "Now there's a normal looking swordsman," she teased. "See, one sword." She held it up for him to see, pointing at the little plastic sword with her finger.

Zoro scoffed and strolled off. "No sense of humour," Nami muttered with a smile and ran after him.

"We should get some chocolates," she said as she fell in line next to him and they passed more stalls that were all about tantalising the sweet tooth.

Zoro groaned, his one hand occupied with the left over strawberries and cream which he had to carry. "You're gonna get sick with all the sweet stuff," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Nami scoffed. "It's better than being drunk and throwing up. And by the way, when are you going to buy me something?" she asked, raising her brow at him.

Zoro looked like someone who had hoped they wouldn't be asked a certain question but suddenly had it thrown at them out of the blue. "Who says I have to buy you anything?" he asked, defensively. "That doesn't matter."

Nami snorted. "Yeah, you'd say that, always being broke the way you are."

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned to her. Nami looked back at him, wondering if she had really ticked him off this time. He huffed. "Is there something specific you want?" he asked with sincerity, having actually brought money with for that purpose.

Nami couldn't help but grin and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Actually, yes." She took hold of his arm with the occupied hand, leading him back to a stall they had just been at. The children's stall.

Zoro looked at her with disbelief when they stopped in front of it. "Woman have you gone mad?" he asked.

Nami sighed and hovered over some neatly packed, white coloured rings. Plastic rings. She found the one she was looking for. A ring she had noticed when browsing there before. "I want that one," she said. Zoro frowned heavily. "Nami, I'm not that broke," he grumbled, glancing at the amused assistant.

"This is not about being broke or not," Nami declared. "I want that one."

Zoro paid the assistant and Nami turned to him with the ring between her fingers. "Why that one?" he asked.

"Look." Nami held it closer to him and Zoro saw the ring had an orange stone but inside the stone was a tiny speck of green. "It's perfect," she said and slipped it on to her little finger of her left hand, the only finger it could fit on that hand.

"You're insane," he said with a broad smirk.

Nami laughed and looked back at the stall. "Now, how about some accessories to go with the ring," she teased, picking up the apple earrings again and causing the assistant to snicker.

Zoro grimaced. "Woman, let's go," he growled, slipping his left arm around Nami's waist and pulling her from the table. The navigator laughed and barely managed to drop the earrings back on to the table. As they walked, she examined the ring on her little finger while Zoro glimpsed down at it. "This is one toy ring that will last a long time," she said, quietly.

Zoro pulled her closer against him and with that move they both realised that his arm was still around her and they'd been walking through the stalls like that – like a couple. Nami's eyes drifted down to where his hand rest on her waist. Then she looked up at him and Zoro didn't look back, only continued holding on to her, with a little smile on his face.

Suddenly, "Roronoa Zoro!" a voice called.

The pirate couple stopped walking, their heads turning to their right, the direction the voice had come from. Facing them from the side were three scruffy-looking men. The leader, holding up Zoro's wanted poster.

"Huh?" Zoro said in a warning tone.

"You're coming with us, former pirate hunter," the brown-haired leader, dressed in a sleeveless denim jacket, brown pants and black army boots, informed him with an ominous smirk.

"I don't think so," Zoro said, staring at the man with his one good eye.

The man laughed, then he looked at Nami. "What's this? You havin' a romantic time with your girl, I see," he teased. "Pretty little thing too. Kinda looks familiar, hey guys?"

"Yeah," his black-haired side-kicks answered with equal tones. They were identical twins, wearing identical orange coloured T-shirts with the same pants and boots as the leader.

"Like a certain cat burglar," one of them added. Zoro took his arm off Nami's waist and turned to face the men.

"Hey sweetness, how about joining me and my bro's? We could make a nice beli off the swordsman," the leader said.

Nami stepped out from behind Zoro. "Yeah, after you get dropped off a cliff, you ass-hole!" she raged with a fist in the air.

Zoro smiled. "You got your answer. Now let's get this over with." He was about to fling the containers to the ground when Nami leaped at the items, snatching them up.

"Hey, I spent money on that!" she yelled. Zoro groaned and the navigator stepped to the back again. Zoro drew his swords and Nami hugged the containers to her chest while she gave the bounty hunters an angry look.

"Oh, I have to mention that we're professional bounty hunters, known as the...''Brothers of pestilence!" the leader announced with pride, introducing himself and his twin brothers as they stood side by side, ready for battle.

"What kind of dumb name is that?!" Nami called from the back.

"It's not dumb!" the leader yelled.

"We told you it didn't sound right," his brothers informed him.

"Whatever!" the leader yelled. "Now, Roronoa Zoro, we'll show you why the word 'pestilence' is in our name!" He looked to the brother on his right.

The man nodded back and raised his palms at Zoro. "Thousand footed Locus heads!" he uttered.

"Devil fruit users," Nami muttered.

"Hmm?" Zoro frowned when suddenly locusts escaped the man's hands and came straight for him.

"Gross!" Nami exclaimed. Chaos overtook the observing crowd around them. People fell over out of shock and sellers escaped their stalls or hid behind them. But no one ran away, the observers too stunned by what they were witnessing. And also, Zoro was the only one the locusts were going after.

"Whaa – " the pests came at him with an intense speed and amount. They smacked against his body, blocking his vision, causing confusion. Zoro immediately took wado out of his mouth as if the pests would fly in. He struck blindly with swords, not able to fight off the stream of insects. Nami immediately dropped her items to the ground and grabbed her clima-tact. To her and Zoro's relief though, the insects flew away. "Pestilence, huh?" Zoro said in a calmer tone, sliding wado back into its sheath."

The leader nodded. Then he turned his face to his other brother. The second brother took the same stance as the first, palms facing Zoro again. "Thousand itchy mosquito bites!" he uttered but barely anything was visible from his hands.

"Whaa – " Suddenly Zoro cringed but this time it was out of pain. He was being attacked. He could feel the tiny mosquito's stinging his skin but his erratic swiping wasn't working on the insects. Zoro's skin began to itch like crazy and pimples popped out all over his chest, neck, face and arms.

"HaHaHaHa!" the brothers laughed and failed to notice the surrounding crowd staring in awe at the dark clouds forming over the threesomes' unsuspecting heads.

"Thunder bolt tempo!" Nami's voice rang out and the brothers' laughter turned into screams when suddenly bolts of electriciy entered their bodies. The brothers, the mosquitoes and unfortunately the swordsman as well all got shocked.

"Aaaa!" the brothers screamed before collapsing on to the ground. Zoro dropped to his one knee.

"Zoro, you okay?" Nami asked, sternly, from a comfortable distance away while watching the collapsed brothers.

"What the hell do you think, Nami?!" he yelled back after recovering from the shock. He did however notice that somehow the swellings had gone down.

After some struggling, the brothers found their feet again. "What the hell was that?" the leader demanded.

"Lightning?" the locust brother answered.

"Don't be stupid!" the leader yelled. He returned his attention to Zoro. "Roronoa Zoro, get ready, cause you're coming with us!" he declared again. The man repeated his brothers' stance. Zoro held his two swords, ready for whatever would come. "Countless stripes of stinging bees!" the leader uttered.

"Bees?" Zoro exclaimed.

Just as the bees were making their appearance from the leaders hands...

"Gust sword!" A brief but strong burst of wind hit the brothers from behind, causing them as well as the bees to lose their focus. The crowd held up their arms to block off the scattered bees. The brothers fell on their faces with the force of the blow then looked over their shoulders and saw Nami behind them, standing on the fountain's edge.

"Nami!" The navigator looked at Zoro, saw his position as he held his swords in place and she immediately leaped off the fountain, running for cover. People noticed her flee and saw the swordsman was about to attack. Many took Nami's lead and backed away even more, bracing themselves for what was to come. The brothers lifted their palms in her direction and were about to attack when... "Sanjuuroku pound hou!"

The three turned their heads in time to see a blue flash coming at them and they were harshly thrown back, landing in the large fountain with a hard splash. Nami let out a heavy sigh of relief before making her way past the fountain containing the now bleeding brothers and running back to Zoro as he re-sheathed his two swords. "Do you think we have to worry about those idiots?" she asked, slipping the remaining part of her clima-tact on to her hip.

"By the time they can walk again, we'll be back with the others. If they come after us, we'll know what to expect," he answered. Nami looked at the ruined stalls and the shaken crowd around them. She gulped.

"Uh, Zoro."

"Hmm?"

"I think we should get out of here," she said in a lowered voice. Only then did Zoro notice the damaged stalls and the angry looks he and Nami were getting.

"Yeah," he said and the two calmly walked away, holding their chins up as people looked at them and muttered things amongst themselves.

As soon as they were free from the crowd, Nami turned around. "Sorry about that!" she called. She and Zoro started running. They took a corner to the right and ran down the street. Nami was laughing. And Zoro couldn't help but grin wickedly. Finally they stopped. No one was chasing them and it was just the two of them in the quiet road. They looked behind them.

"Well, I guess they're not holding it against us," Zoro said.

"Yeah, they can take their anger out on that jerks in the fountain," Nami said. Suddenly she grabbed his arms. "They really got you, didn't they?" she said, running her fingers over his skin. The stinging marks from the mosquito attacks, vaguely visible. She then glanced over his face and his neck and the navigator gasped when she noticed something tiny under Zoro's left collar bone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You were stung by a bee," she said. "Hold still." Nami held on to his shoulder with one hand and carefully scraped her fingernail against the little stinger, causing it to fall from his skin. The area was slightly bruised. "We should get back to the ship so Chopper can take a look at it."

Zoro frowned down at her. "It's fine," he said.

"Zoro, you don't mess with things like that. Don't you know how dangerous a bee sting can be?" she asked, but there was a silent understanding between them that if they returned now, that would be the end of their time together. "What if you're allergic to them?" Nami added. "If you end up not being able to breath and your head swells out like a melon, then don't expect any help from me."

"Stupid bees," Zoro muttered with a serious expression.

"Come on," she said in a soft tone, taking hold of his wrist. Zoro moved with her. "It is time we got back anyway," Nami said in a quite tone. She let her hand slide down the inside of his wrist and into his hand. The moment their palms touched, Zoro slipped his fingers through hers and she mirrored his move. They now walked hand in hand. "This is nice," she said, not looking his way. "Just don't go collapsing before we reach the ship. I won't be able to carry you."

Zoro smirked. "I don't expect you to, woman. You'd probably kick me all the way back to the ship."

"Yeah, the only way to deal with a hard head," she added. Zoro laughed and Nami looked his way with surprise. She didn't get to make him laugh very often. Zoro pulled on her hand and she moved just a little closer to him.

"Good fighting, by the way," he said in a quieter tone.

Nami grinned, cheekily "I guess it's true what they say."

"What do they say?" he asked, looking at her.

"Behind every man there's a strong woman," she announced, proudly.

Zoro snorted. "I never heard of that."

"Well, it's something like that," she said. "But I don't think 'behind' sounds right. Beside every man is a strong woman sounds better."

"Why isn't the man strong as well?" Zoro asked with some sarcasm.

"Oh alright then. Beside every strong man is a strong woman," she said. "Actually, behind isn't that bad if it only means she's always there for him...to care for him." Nami glanced down at their joined hands. "In whatever he does," she added in an almost whisper.

Zoro squeezed her hand. "Only if she isn't scared out of her mind and trying to save her own butt," he said, lazily.

"Hey!" Nami punched him in the side with her free hand.

"Oi, woman." He smirked.

"You're never too wounded for my wrath, baka. Remember that," she said, in a cocky tone.

As they were reaching the bend and the last of the trees, shielding them from view of the sunny, they drastically slowed their already slow pace and then came to a stand still. Nami patiently untwined her fingers from his and Zoro once again had his hand dangling at his side. She touched the area around where he had been stung, with her fingertips. Zoro didn't recall that he had ever felt such a soft and tender caress before. The area had swelled, slightly. "We better get you up there as soon as possible," Nami said. "I don't know if this is okay or dangerous." She made to walk but Zoro stopped her with his arm, blocking her way.

"It's probably nothing," he said.

"And if it is? You don't know if you're allergic or not," she said.

"Nami, do you think I'd die because of a dumb little bee?" he asked, defensively.

"No, but I don't want to find out, so come on," she ordered with a raised voice, grabbing on to his yukata. Zoro plastered his hands on to her waist, forcefully pulling her to him. "Zoro," she protested.

"Woman, do you think I'd just let you return to the ship without..." he trailed off, slowly sliding his rough hands up and down her arms.

"Without what?" she asked, quietly.

Zoro pushed his fingers through her hair while he looked her in the eye. Nami's head fell back as a daze overtook her mind when he stroked her head through her hair. His fingers found the back of her neck too and Nami closed her eyes, completely encompassed by his touch. Zoro caught her parted lips in a kiss. They inhaled deeply as he kissed her once and the moment their lips parted, they exhaled. Zoro immediately claimed her lips again in another slow, kiss and once again, each took a deep breath. They repeated the moves over and over. The kisses were so sensual that Nami's eyes remained closed, as if she was in a light slumber, enjoying dreamy kisses. Her hands hung on to his arms while she let him take over her senses, under the cover of the trees.

To be continued...

*V*

**A/N: A response to a request by a reviewer that I should change Luffy's laughter to only 'shishishi' in the previous chapter. I'm not able to reply in private:**

**'Shishishi' may be his characteristic laugh, yes, but it isn't his only way of laughing in the anime. The moments I had Luffy go 'ehehehehe' it was intended for snickering, which pretty much is what he does do in the anime (Jaya island, for example, when he walks off with a bag of gold). I put the 'e' in front cause that's what it sounds like to me sometimes when he snickers, but I accept that it looks odd and could be wrong, lol, and I might change it. It's kind of difficult describing the laughs when using them in fanfic 'cause you want to get them across exactly so that readers can understand what you're getting at. Luffy has different ways that he laughs in the anime, sometimes he'll just do a more or less plain 'hahahahaha'. He's not limited to just one laugh the way some characters (maybe Foxy or Moria) are. I always enjoy Luffy's laughter, especially when he's with someone who's freaking out (movie 5 in a cave with Usopp is one of my favourites^ ^). So as I see it, Luffy's laughter is well ranged in the anime and I apply what I think is appropriate (based on what I see in the anime), depending on the scene I'm dealing with. Thanks to the reviewer though, I've realised I have to do more research where Luffy's laughs and word choices are concerned especially since I haven't used him in my stories as often as I do Zoro and Nami. :)**

**Now, back to Valentine's day:). Apologies for how long this took. I had a hell of a time trying to log in to my account. Part 2 will follow as soon as I can finish it. This is one long day:P. The little fight scene in the market square was tough to write, lol. I stuck with Zoro's older technique cause I needed something not too aggressive and besides, I don't know any of his new stuff, not that I really know his old stuff. Just snatched up an attack I saw in skypiae. Nami's 'gust sword' was something I saw while sneaking a peek at episodes I'm not at yet. And now for the 'Brothers of pestilence'. I do not know if anything like them exists. As far as I know, they just popped out of my head, bees, mosquitoes, locusts and all. I hope to get part 2 up soon. It's all I'm working on at the moment and it's quite time consuming making it as fluffy as possible, so...yes, lol.**

**B'Bye now :)**


	7. Strawberry kisses of love (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece.**

**A/N: This is only Part 2. The final part will still come. Sorry.**

*V*

Zoro's lips travelled to her neck. He knew he shouldn't go that far but he wanted more. The urge to hold her in that way overtaking him. His hands left her neck, slipped over her arms again and found her waist, sensually stroking her sides with his thumbs. Nami snaked her arms around his neck, her body, naturally reacting to the exploration happening between them. Zoro kissed along her ear and neck, tasting her softness, causing Nami to moan and she pressed her body against his. It was the most sensual experience the navigator had ever had and her instincts guided her through it, seeking more pleasure. She wanted to touch his skin and without giving her hands any direction, they stroked their way over his neck, his shoulders and down his broad chest. Finally her fingers slipped under his yukata to explore further, finding the heart-shaped sticker still snugly glued to his skin. Nami nuzzled her face against his chin with a smile at the thought of him carrying her name on his heart.

Zoro covered her mostly bare back with his palms, trying to quench his thirst for her and Nami ran her fingers through his hair as she brought their lips together again. She wanted more of the kiss and lightly bit on his lip, stroking the spot with her tongue. Zoro's lips parted further and she slightly entered his mouth with her tongue, his tongue meeting hers in soft, very wet strokes. Their union was strengthened when their tongues delved deeper, exploring just as their hands were. Their kissing now resembled their morning kiss. But this time, no one interrupted them. It was up to the two of them to stop what was happening.

Nami's body went limp when Zoro attacked her neck again, his lips covering more area this time. She held on to his covered arms, making her neck available to wherever he wanted to touch her skin with his lips. After he was satisfied with the area he covered, the swordsman kissed his way up to her cheek and Nami immediately grabbed his face in her hands. They kissed, fiercely. Every second they spent apart on ordinary days now being made up for with constant contact, constant touching, constant delving. Nami slipped her hands under Zoro"s yukata again but this time, the navigator pushed it over his shoulders. After some effort, he released her, letting her slide the material off his upper half. He hastily took hold of her again as soon as he could. They may have been out of view of the sunny but if anyone from the town happened by there, they would find a very heated moment happening between the navigator and the swordsman. Nami moved her arms around Zoro's waist and scraped her nails across his bare back. Zoro groaned and pulled her against his open front, rather roughly. A gasp escaped Nami's throat as she let her face rest in his neck. She nuzzled his skin with her nose, her lips and let out a breathless sigh as Zoro continued to hold her tightly against him in a firm embrace. Then the navigator's eyes opened and finally she awoke out of her intoxication."Zoro," she said against his shoulder. "Zoro," she repeated.

The swordsman stopped his exploring of her without opening his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, his arms still around her. "What?" he said. It was the first time he had to fight himself to let her go. The endless days apart which lay ahead of that Valentine's day, staring him in the face. Nami hung on to him. "Just more proof, why we have to stay away from each other," she said muttered, with dry humour.

"Yeah," he whispered into her hair.

"You have to let go so I can clothe you again," she said with regret.

*V*

Back on the sunny, the two went their separate ways on the second deck. Nami would alert Chopper if she came across him in the galley and Zoro would see if the little doctor was in the infirmary. They left each other without a final touch in case anyone might notice. Zoro did find Chopper in the infirmary and Nami had to deal with an uncontrollably excited cook in the galley.

"I don't think you're allergic, Zoro," Chopper said. "But it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for breathing problems.

"Thanks, Chopper," Zoro said, getting ready to ditch the infirmary.

"Uh, Zoro."

"Hmm?"

"How come you came to me about the sting? It's not like you to wanna have something like that looked at," the reindeer said with caution.

"A bossy, orange-haired witch made me come," Zoro answered, not sounding angry at all.

"Oh." Chopper giggled but still found it odd. "Now, don't complain Zoro, but we have to go to the galley so I can make something to put on your wound."

"Okay," Zoro said.

"Really?" Chopper asked, stunned.

"Yeah, let's just go." The swordsman gathered his swords and opened the door of the infirmary that led to the galley. He followed Chopper out of the room and the moment he entered the galley, his glance fell on Nami where she sat on the red bench by the counter, munching on a tiny bowl of chocolates. The navigator looked up into his amused face and grinned, mischievously.

"What happened to you?" Sanji asked in an unsympathetic tone from the other side of the counter even though Nami had told him about what had happened.

"Nothing, ero-cook, just serve the crappy food."

"Oi, you can wait, marimo, Nami-san comes first," the cook answered, preparing her plate.

Zoro went around the table and sat himself down right in front of Nami, earning him a jab in the back by the playful navigator's finger. Chopper joined him at the head of the table, with a saucer, spoon, baking soda and water. Zoro reached up to his wound. "Do I have to put that on?" he groaned.

"Don't scratch, Zoro!" Chopper suddenly yelled.

"Why? It's itching."

"It can increase infection."

Nami came to stand behind Zoro and deliberately bent over his shoulder. "Here you go, chopper." She held a chocolate out to the reindeer.

"Thanks, Nami." He happily accepted with a broad grin.

Then the sneaky navigator held one in front of Zoro's mouth. He didn't budge immediately. "Open," she whispered, urgently, stroking his lips with it. He opened his mouth, allowing her to drop it in. Chopper hadn't noticed any of what was happening in front of him, too busy with his chewing and making his little mixture.

"Nami-san." Sanji's voice pulled Nami out of her sneakiness.

"Uh, yes, Sanji-kun?" She replied, moving to her seat, across from Zoro to wait for her meal. She sat down and their eyes met. Finally they were able to enjoy staring at each other.

"Nami-san, have you looked at your dress yet?" Sanji brought both Nami and Zoro's plates over but walked passed Zoro, serving Nami first.

"Oh,...yeah, Sanji-kun," she answered. Zoro could clearly make out the unimpressed tone in her voice.

"Isn't it beautiful, Nami-san?" Sanji beamed.

"Um,... this meal looks delicious, Sanji-kun," she hastily said.

"Thank you, Nami-san," he responded, dropping Zoro's plate in front of the swordsman.

Chopper stood up on the seat of his chair and Zoro leaned in so the little doctor could apply the paste to the wound. "See? It's not so bad, Zoro," Chopper declared. Nami looked at the paste covered spot.

"Is it going to make the moron stop scratching, Chopper?" she asked.

"It should, Nami, but I think he should still be watched." He chuckled.

Zoro clicked his tongue. "Oi, I'm not a little kid," he moaned.

"Well, you act like one, baka," the navigator said. "He said no scratching, so no scratching." Chopper chuckled and his eyes glowed when Nami shifted the little bowl of chocolates to him. The little reindeer remained at the table with them while they ate."

"Not you too, Chopper," Zoro teased with his eye on Nami. "You're both gonna get sick," he added. The navigator smiled back, seductively.

"Oi, those are the best chocolates on the island, marimo," Sanji said over his shoulder. "Only the best for Nami-san and Robin-chan."

Zoro grimaced and then suddenly he got kicked under the table. He frowned for a moment as he looked at Nami and the cheeky orange head grinned at him. He played along and stretched his leg out so it would be easier to reach and Nami slipped her bare foot up his boot, sending shivers up his leg. The swordsman focused his attention on eating but his glance kept straying to her while her foot made its way up his boot and eventually found his pants covered leg.

"The chocolates are delicious, Sanji-kun," she said, maintaining eye-contact with Zoro. "They're so smooth and they just...melt in my mouth," she added, running her foot up his leg till she reached his knee and then stroked the inside of his leg. She could see the reaction on his face. Zoro looked like he wanted to grab her and Nami bit on her bottom lip as she enjoyed the look.

Then Sanji went to sit next to her and Nami stopped her playing. If the floor would give way and drop Sanji as well as his chair down to the bowels of the ship then Zoro would have had it be so, but the swordsman had no choice but to let the cook exchange sweet nothings with Nami. "What do you think, Nami-san, should we lock the bastards up somewhere so it can be just the three of us? You, me and Robin-chan?" Sanji asked with giddiness, while a distracted Nami secretly slipped her sandal back on.

When done, she returned to eating, no objections escaping her, leaving Zoro boiling on the opposite side of the table. "Dream on, dartboard," he spoke out, returning his attention to his food. "The sunny's not your love paradise."

"What would you know about a love paradise, you clueless swordsman," Sanji threw back.

"I know there's no paradise when you're around," Zoro added.

Sanji's lip curled into a growl. "Shut up, you green freak! That's cause I know how to make a paradise for ladies! And ladies love me because of it. My Nami-san loves me, don't you, Nami-san?" he actually asked, putting his hand on the back of Nami's chair and leaning closer to her.

Nami almost choked on her food. "Sure, Sanji-kun," she responded with a sigh.

The meal went down much harder now as Zoro glowered at Nami and Sanji who had fallen into conversation. "Zoro, you should also keep ice on it for the itching," Chopper said to him, barely getting Zoro's attention.

"Hmph," he responded, trying to keep his eye on his food or at least look Chopper's way. After the meal, he left the table in a huff.

"What's with him?" Sanji muttered, not quite interested.

Nami saw Zoro was in a mood and rushed through her meal. Soon after, Zoro felt her arm brush against his as she planted herself right next to him, but he kept his glance from her. "You're making it too obvious," he said.

"What? Cause I'm standing too close?" She playfully pushed herself further against him because she could, after all, but Zoro's jealousy was ruling over him again.

"We can't be together every second, Nami. Go find something to do." He moved away, leaving her behind.

"Zoro don't be ridiculous." She wanted to go after him but she wasn't willing to go running after him. Especially not for petty jealousy. She was angry, but she was hurt as well. Why was it, when he said something cold like that she couldn't go at him but on normal occasions she would easily have bashed him on the head with her fist. "Sanji-kun!"

Zoro stopped in his tracks and turned her way. Nami met his gaze without a smile. Instantly, Sanji came running from the galley. "You called, my sweet?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," she answered, her eyes still on Zoro. "How about we have a drink together, Sanji-kun, it is valentine's day, after-all."

Sanji failed to see the anger on her face, the hurt in her eyes as he bubbled over with joy. "Of course, my sweet!" he cheered and ran back into the galley. Nami turned away from Zoro and leaned on the railing. If he wanted to make peace, he was free to do so as she waited, but the stubborn swordsman would have none of it and still left. This was the first full day they had together and they were seeing what being in a relationship would be like. Half the day hadn't passed yet and already they were having problems. Zoro crossed the lawn deck – the crow's nest, his destination.

On the way, Robin strolled past him. "Is everything alright, Zoro-san?" she asked, noticing his anger.

"No. You better go join that flake and the witch for a _stupid freaking drink_!" he said, the cursing part coming out a little louder as he found Nami still standing by the railing. She heard that part and the navigator felt helpless, really wanting to yell something back but there were two many ears around. An amused Robin shook her head. Zoro reached the ropes of the crow's nest, and on the balcony, Nami still stood, squeezing the railing with her hands. Luffy and Usopp, who also were on the lawn-deck, had noticed the angry fit Zoro was in and stared, quietly, between his moving figure – as he climbed the ropes, and Nami's silent fuming happening on the balcony.

"That's strange," Usopp said. "Nami and Zoro seemed to be getting along better, lately."

"Really? Don't they always get along?" Luffy asked.

"No, captain," Usopp answered, knocking him on his hatless head with his knuckles. "But they have been, lately. I could see it. It was all in the eyes," he said, narrowing his own eyes and stroking his chin.

"What was in their eyes?" Luffy asked, blank faced.

Usopp shook his head. "I don't know, but there was something, like they were speaking to each other – sending messages, or something."

"Oh, they have mystery eyes," Luffy said.

"Yeah, mystery eyes, Luffy," Usopp answered with sarcasm.

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro had dropped his swords on the bench and the swordsman had his eye on the galley doorway, relieved that Robin was in there with Nami and Sanji. He had not deliberately sent her there but he welcomed it now. He moved around the crow's nest, not sure what he wanted to do. He could work out but he felt more like throwing things than lifting things. Then he was back, eyeing the galley again.

Inside the galley, Nami felt like someone whom, would be referred to as having 'ants in their pants'. The navigator, not able to sit still. She gulped her requested drink down, her taste buds barely tasting the fruit-flavour, her body not feeling any relief from any thirst she might have had. All she felt was her need to be with Zoro. Time still ticked by, pushing her to that dinner Sanji had planned. More time she wouldn't get to be with the green-haired man she felt like hitting, at that moment – as well as other more pleasurable things. "Thanks for the drink, Sanji-kun." She stood up, not able to stay there for one more minute.

"My pleasure, my sweet. Are you leaving already?"

"Sanji-san," Robin said from where she sat on the couch. "Nami-san has things to do to prepare for tonight." The navigator froze on the spot and eyed her. "Off you go, Nami-san," the raven-head added with a pleasant smile. "Do what you have to do."

"Uh, yeah, Robin," Nami replied and left. Outside, the navigator sought out the captain who, lucky for her, was still on the lawn deck, but in her mind, 'She knows. Robin knows,' Nami was thinking. She hurried over to Luffy. "Luffy."

"Yeah, Nami?"

"I have to talk to Zoro...about something," she said, cautiously, as she noticed Usopp who was watching her. "Take me up, please?"

Luffy nodded and, wrapped an arm around Nami's waist. He stretched his other hand out to the crows nest, grabbing on to the little ladder at the entrance. Nami got lifted off the ground and the navigator's hands were very eager to grab hold of that ladder. Luffy underestimated his speed a bit and naturally, their heading was too fast. "Luffy!" Nami shrieked.

"Oi!" Suddenly Zoro appeared on the ladder, ready for them, having noticed their approach through the window. He held his arm out and, instead of Nami crashing into the ladder, her body hit Zoro's with a force that still didn't cause him to loose his grip or position on the ladder. His arm wrapped, protectively, around her and Luffy was able to slip his off.

"Sorry, guys," he said with a mischievous chuckle but the navigator was too busy, holding on to Zoro's shoulders. Zoro watched as the oblivious captain dropped himself back to the ground, leaving them to blissful privacy.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, quietly.

"Came to visit you, in your house," Nami teased. Zoro didn't smile or grimace, he just helped her climb the ladder, glimpsing down if no one was watching before he followed her up into the crow's nest.

"What's with all this jealousy, today?" Nami asked, when he entered the room.

"I'm not jealous," Zoro said in a quiet tone.

With a sigh, Nami folded her arms. "Not just a little? You used to be. I might start thinking you don't care at all."

"I'll never be jealous of ero-cook. He doesn't compare to me in anything," Zoro answered, calmly.

Nami rolled her eyes, not believing the claim about not being jealous. "But Sanji-kun doesn't know what's going on. Maybe we should give him a fighting chance."

Zoro stopped. "Oi, what are you saying?" he asked, facing her.

"You said he doesn't compare, but you never know." She shrugged. "He might sweep me off my feet if he knew."

"Then go ahead if you want him to have a freaking try!" Zoro growled.

Nami shoved him against the chest. "You know, only you would ruin this day, this way," she said.

"Then stop teasing!" he ordered, his words hitting her, making her see how silly she had been.

Nami dropped herself on to the circular bench. "Idiot," she said, running her fingers through her long hair. "Don't you think if I wanted Sanji-kun, I'd be with him already? Every time he talks to me there's an invitation in his words or the way he looks at me. Come on, Zoro. Haven't I shown that I only wanna be..." she trailed off, not quite able to to say the words. "You should know by now," she said, instead, folding her arms and resting against the back of the bench.

Zoro sat down next to her but her back was slightly turned to him. He groaned. "Being with you is tiring, woman," he said.

Nami smirked. "Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who's been avoiding obstacles so we could have...get togethers. "All you've done is..._wait_," she added with some sarcasm.

"Oi, not that again," Zoro protested, grabbing her thigh with his left hand and Nami noticed he wasn't letting go and she enjoyed his grip on her. But then she stood up and he had to let go.

"Yeah, all you do is wait and I always find you." She strolled over to the bench opposite from him. "When are you going to find me?" She sat down, very seductively and crossed her legs.

"Huh? Find you, but you're sitting right there," he uttered, lazily, his head leaning back.

Nami huffed. "So it's not so hard to find me, so find already," she growled.

A vague, almost hungry, gaping smile appeared on Zoro's lips as she waited on him. He rose from the bench and in his own time crossed the floor. Nami waited, eagerly, her features, not betraying her excitement. When he reached her, Zoro put his knee beside her and, resting his one hand on the back of the bench and the other right next to Nami's thigh, found her lips with his. Nami accepted the kiss with eagerness, allowing her head to lean back as Zoro gave her what she wanted. When Zoro broke the kiss, she playfully lay down, causing him to watch with surprise. Nami lay her back on the seat and lay her one leg on, as well. Zoro had enough of staring and shifted himself over her. He rest his weight on his one elbow and kissed her again, with more hunger.

They explored each other's mouths as they lay there, the position almost alien to them, only having lay like that once before – under the mast. But even though they had both been half naked at the time, it was nothing like what they were doing on the bench. They felt themselves losing control again. Nami's hands moved over the back of his head then over his hair and she realised she needed to breath to steady her emotions. She broke the kiss and Zoro understood, the swordsman himself, breathing in that air that should have brought them back to their senses, but as he and Nami looked at each other, slowly their lips came together again. Softly they connected, over and over. Slowly but surely the kisses became more desperate. This time, Nami pushed against his chest and Zoro backed away, allowing her to sit up. "We shouldn't be alone like this," she said through gasps, her need to be with him, the only thing coming close to her desire for riches. "I really have to get out of here." She stood up.

"Oi, then what?" Zoro asked, amused.

Nami turned to him. "We can't be alone together," she said with a frown.

"That's your problem. I can control myself. " Zoro took her hand and tugged at it. With barely any thought, Nami let him pull her down again. She sat down next to him and Zoro moved her legs over his lap. They kissed again and Nami smiled as she snuck glances at him, trusting him.

"How can you be so sure? So sure you won't lose control?" she asked, minutes later, as they lay rather uncomfortably on the bench. Zoro was on his back, his head resting on the inside of her thigh and Nami was on her side, her elbows on his abdomen.

"I'm not like you, Nami, I know when to hold back. I'm just less desperate about things than you are."

Nami snorted. "I'm not desperate," she said, playing with the little toy ring on her finger. "I'm just a little – "

"Greedy," Zoro said, filling in the gap. "You're greedy when you want something. And you'll do what you can to get it."

"Yeah? And you should be glad," she said. "otherwise we'd never spend any time together. I mean, take today, for instance. I took charge. I seem to be running all over the sunny looking for you, half the time."

"That's good, after the things you've put me through," he said.

"What things?" Nami asked.

"Eh? Your bossiness, your domineering, your nagging, your – "

"You haven't exactly been a treasure to work with, Zoro. Your disobedience, your attitude, your rudeness, your – Where did you get those traits from, anyway?" she asked.

"Same to you," Zoro answered. "Happy Valentine's day."

Nami rest her chin on her arms and looked at him. "I shouldn't be with you. You're uncontrollable."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into," he answered, still staring at the ceiling.

"It's not like I planned it," she mumbled, tracing her finger over the exposed part of his scar. "You took me by surprise – with your confession. And I just...fell into this...thing. It just...happened. I already trusted you and the rest just came naturally. It's weird. I shouldn't even be looking your way."

A small smile formed on Zoro's lips. "The last person you expected," he teased.

"Yeah," Nami said, feigning disappointment. "I should have my head read."

"No need," Zoro said. "You've always been out of your mind, crazy, entitled, conceited – "

"Shut up." Nami ran her fingers over his chin and then his mouth. She let her hand travel over his nose and Zoro lay still, closing his eye. Her palm brushed over his lids and then her fingers ran through his hair. Nami watched him as she stroked her thumb over his forehead. "I still don't like you much, you know?" she mentioned, dryly.

"Yeah, I don't expect you to," he answered with an unconcerned sigh.

"What _do _you expect?"

"Nothing," he said. "I don't own you."

"That's not true. You don't want me with Sanji-kun." She felt Zoro tense up. He pushed himself into a sitting position, forcing her to do the same. "Did I upset you?"

"You're just being brat, as usual." He swung his legs off the bench, sitting against the back again.

"Hai," she responded and crawled closer to him. "but a brat that you can't resist," she whispered into his ear.

Outside, Robin came out of the women's quarters and with a smile, looked up at the crow's nest, wondering if she really should summon Nami already. She decided against it, allowing the navigator a little more time. By now, Nami was on Zoro's lap, straddling him. Zoro still controlled himself but the same couldn't be said for the navigator who had welcomed herself on to his lap and soon they were kissing each other's necks and throats. Somewhere along the way, Zoro had almost bitten her but had resisted the urge, knowing he couldn't lay a mark on her, couldn't claim her. Their kisses were playful...and sensual. Nami sucked on his bottom lip, nipping on it. Zoro went a step further and grazed the tip of her tongue with his teeth then let the tip of his tongue play against hers. Nami wanted to stay right there, wondering what it would be like to do that every day, any day and Zoro was almost relieved he didn't have such a distraction as the navigator keeping him from his workouts or meditations. Nami started to laugh. "What?" Zoro asked, his face, flushed, his eye a little droopy.

"Nothing," Nami said with a sigh but after Zoro had started to frown, she relented. "How am I supposed to walk away from this?" she asked. "How am I supposed to go put a dress on that I don't like and have a dinner I'm not interested in?" she asked. "Why can't I stay away from you?"

Zoro smiled, his ego being fed that much more. Not only was Nami choosing him over Sanji but she couldn't resist him. Zoro playfully bit on his lip, driving her crazy. "Funny that I of all people have this effect on you," he said, slowly running his hands over her back.

Nami scoffed but laughed again. "Effect? You don't have an effect on me."

"Yeah?" Zoro ran his lips over her neck, tickling her skin.

"Yeah." Nami sighed, her head getting drowsy.

"I think you get weak in my arms, witch," he said, keeping an eye on her as he teased her.

"I do not." Nami let her head fall back so he could kiss her throat.

Zoro chuckled. "Stop being in denial, Nami." His warm breath deliciously played over her skin.

"I'm not in denial. Nobody can make me weak," she said in an almost whisper. Her eyes were still closed. Her body wanting more of his kisses. The words had barely left her lips when her eyes shot open. A new kind of pleasure taking over as Zoro's lips were on her chest.

"Zoro," she moaned, not even looking down at him before her eyes fell closed again.

"Yeah?" he asked, laying gentle kisses just above a rather forbidden but mostly exposed area, her breasts.

"No," Nami suddenly gasped, pulling out of his arms and climbing off his lap in a rather clumsy way.

"What's wrong, Nami?" he asked, very amused.

"Ugh," she scoffed and she stumbled her way back to the opposite couch and sat down, a safe distance from him. "Nothing," she said, still breathless. "Stop looking at me that way," she ordered as Zoro wouldn't stop staring at her with an obviously hungry smirk. "If you don't stop, I'll ask you a question you don't want to be asked," she warned.

Zoro clicked his tongue and gave up on the staring. He lay down on the bench, his one hand under his head. "What question?" he asked, unconcerned.

"I don't know, like,...how long have you...had waiting arms?" Just like that, Nami asked the question. The bases of their whole 'relationship'. The thing that had started it all. Zoro's smirk was gone. He looked in front of him. "Just tell me," Nami said, her tone serious now. "How long?" She really wanted to know. "Before we got separated?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna work out." He stood up and removed his yukata and sash. He didn't want to have to answer that question and he didn't need to know whether she had felt anything before.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here," Nami said with sarcasm.

"Yeah?" Zoro headed for his dumbbells anyway.

Through her disapproval, Nami kept her eyes on his body, her face not showing any disapproval, none at all. Then she spotted the heart on his peck. "Zoro."

"Yeah, Nami" he said with a sigh.

"Don't do that." He looked at her. Nami rose from the couch and went to him. "I don't want you sweating all over that." She bit her lip as she stroked her fingertips over her name. "At least keep it on for the whole day?" she asked, sweetly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Anything but sweat?" she joked. With a small smirk, he moved in for a kiss and Nami accepted it as her fingertips trailed over the heart-shaped sticker. Again, they were too close and...too alone. Zoro's hand found its way to her waist and trailed over her hip where his name sat hidden under the waistband of her jeans. His other hand rubbed her back. The swordsman felt he could do that all day, just touch her, feel her beneath his rough fingers, fool himself into thinking she belonged to him. But he knew that couldn't be. Nami had never felt that close to him. Her hands were on his chest, the only things keeping her from pushing her body into his. She had to control herself. "Why did you have to take off your clothes?" she asked, kissing his jaw, his chin. With that question, Zoro became more aggressive. He clawed into her, roughly kissing her. With all the trust in his self control, he suddenly dropped himself to his knees, taking Nami down with him. "Zoro," she gasped, ending up on her back and Zoro, on top of her, kissing her with a fury. "Slow down," Nami mumbled, surprised at his actions.

"We're not gonna have a chance to do anything like this in a long time, Nami," he said, over her lips. Instantly, the navigator grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him down and matching the fury of his previous kiss. She clawed at him as well, touching him as he touched her, pushing her body into his.

"Okay, five minutes. Just until I have to go," she said, kissing his neck, declaring that nothing further than making out on the floor would happen. It was crazy but they let go and just allowed their desire for each other to take over. Zoro pulled her leg over his hip, wanting closeness with her he couldn't have. Nami didn't know what to do to get more satisfaction. One could only plant so many kisses and touch so many (allowed) places before even that wasn't enough. "I should go," she suddenly gasped, rolling out from under him. Zoro allowed it, falling onto his back, his hand on his forehead as he gasped for breath. On all fours, Nami crawled to get to the open hatch in the floor. "Damn you," she hissed but with no venom present in her voice.

Zoro chuckled, amused at her but also at how crazy she had made him. "Do you want me to carry you down?" he asked, still lying on his back.

"No thank you!" she yelled, a smirk present on her lips as she escaped down the ladder.

*V*

The afternoon progressed with Nami taking a bath then joining Robin in the women's-quarters so the raven-head could help with styling her hair. When it was done, Nami looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bouncy with curls and, somehow, she regretted choosing that style, especially with how silly she found the dress she would wear. Robin chuckled at her grimace. "Will anything satisfy you tonight, Nami-san?" she asked, running her fingers through her own, normally styled hair where she sat at the dressing table.

Nami looked at Robin's reflection in the mirror. She gulped. "You know, don't you?" she asked. Robin's eyes found hers in the mirror and the raven head knew what she meant. Robin nodded. Nami felt relief wash over her. She hadn't even realised how much she had wanted Robin to know. "I don't think I have to ask what you think," she said, remembering the sad story Robin had told just a week ago.

Robin smiled. "I understand your and Zoro-san's reasons for staying apart," she said, putting on her silver earrings. "But I can't be the one to tell you whether your decision is wrong or not. That is up to the two of you."

After they were dressed and ready for the dinner, the navigator and the archaeologist passed the time by sitting by the little table in their room, talking about the situation Nami found herself in. "It's getting harder, Robin," she said, depressed. "staying away from him. You should have seen us in the crow's nest."

"That is natural, Nami-san, you are very attracted to each other. That won't go away any time soon. It will only get worse and worse, until you won't be able to resist – "

"Robin! I don't need to hear the down side laid out in that way!" Nami ranted.

Robin chuckled. Then she looked over at Nami who now was gnawing on a fingernail. "What I'm wondering, Nami-san, is that you and Zoro-san don't want to cause the crew any trouble if the two of you were to have a falling out. I believe that's your reason. But won't that happen anyway?"

Nami dropped her hand onto her lap. "I know, but at least it would be better than if we consciously went into a relationship. Right now we don't owe each other anything," Nami said, trying to convince Robin of something she wasn't too sure of herself but she couldn't consider giving up what little she had with Zoro.

"Alright, Nami-san," Robin said, quietly.

*V*

Dinnertime time finally came. The sun had already set and outside, a rather possessive swordsman lingered by the mast, determined to at least have a few seconds with the navigator before the cook got his hands on her. It was a day he – Zoro – was supposed to have her all to himself, wasn't it? Robin was the first to descend the stairs. "Good evening, Zoro-san," she greeted with a knowing smile.

Zoro, nodded, acknowledging her appearance by swiftly letting his eye flow over her before he looked up to the balcony, and there, Nami appeared – taking all his attention. Zoro moved to the foot of the stairs but stopped quite a distance in front of it, to not make his reason for being there too obvious. On the top of the stairs, Nami smiled when she saw him in front of her and put on the best show as she descended the stairs, only concerned with what he thought. Zoro made out the cheeky smile on her face and returned it with a smirk of his own. Once her feet touched the grass, Nami kept walking – straight to him.

Over by the railing, Sanji frowned. "Why is Nami-san bothering with that marimo?" he muttered as he greeted Robin. The raven head only shrugged while they watched the navigator cross the space between herself and the green-haired swordsman. Zoro had a look of surprise painted on his face now. Nami stopped but didn't speak immediately, only looked at him. "What do you think?" she asked, hoping her appearance made some impact on him.

Zoro scoffed. "Even I could have picked a better dress," he said with some ego present in his tone.

Nami glared at him. "But I make up for it where the dress lacks, _right_?" she growled through clenched teeth. The smirk returned to Zoro's lips, and the way his eye moved over her, told Nami he did indeed like what he saw. She blushed under his gaze. Then she surprised everyone even further when she closed more space between them. She stopped as close to Zoro as would not be considered 'suspicious' and placed her hands on her hips as if she would scold him about something. "Don't you go sleeping," she said, quietly. "I'm not done with you yet." A look of longing flashed through her eyes and she moved passed him but...

"I'll be waiting," Zoro thick voice said over his shoulder, causing Nami to freeze on the spot. She fought to stop the happy smile spreading over her face as she started walking again, with her rustling heaps of fabric, wishing the Valentine dinner would go by really quickly so she could be where she wanted to be. Zoro lingered where he was until the threesome had left the ship. Then he went to join the savages in the galley, before there was nothing left of dinner.

*V*

In the 'meadow', Sanji happily led Robin and Nami to the table under the marquee. Flickering candles illuminated soft light over the table which was decorated in a white tablecloth with silver dishes. "Robin-chan." He helped Robin into her seat. Then. "Nami-san," he said. "May I have a dance with you before dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, certainly, Sanji-kun, but we don't have any music," Nami said.

"Oh but we do, Nami-san." With a seductive smile, he clicked his fingers. Violin music began playing and Nami as well as Robin looked up to see Brook standing by the railing, supplying romantic sounds for their dinner. Nami let Sanji slip his hand on to her waist as he lead her into a classic dance and it wasn't long before the cook twirled her around, enjoying the sight of her heavy hemline shifting around her legs. When the twirling came to an end, the navigator found Robin's eyes, both women amused by their correct assumptions.

*V*

In the galley...

"Crab legs," Zoro said, staring at the half ravaged serving platters on the dining table.

"Mmmmmm, and steak," Franky replied.

"Oi, is this what _they're _having too?" Zoro asked, nodding his head in the direction of the open doorway.

"Yeah," Luffy answered with sincerity as he chewed. "Exactly the same."

"Uh, Luffy, were you watching Sanji cook again?" Usopp asked.

"Uh-huh," the captain answered with more sincerity. "I had to make sure Sanji gave us everything they'd eat."

"It's great, so thanks, Luffy," Chopper said.

The captain grinned, broadly.

Zoro removed his swords and sat down, his eye on the crab legs. Then plates were starting to look empty and the strawhat savages dug into the remaining platters. "Oi!" Zoro had to dig in too before nothing would be left to fill his empty stomach.

*V*

"Crab legs." Nami halted her chewing on one of Sanji's expensive chocolates. The navigator looking like someone who would either faint or throw up at any second.

"Hai, Nami-san!" an oblivious Sanji proudly said as he revealed the Valentine meal. "Crab legs and steak with clarified butter for dipping the crab legs in," he coo'd with excitement.

Flashes of the spider crab in the bathhouse ran through the navigator's mind, the sound of scraping, tapping claws screeching through her ears as she stared at the meal in front of her. On the serving platter lay the orange legs of a crab. Nami was hearing how the meal had been prepared by the excited cook. All the navigator could see before her was the orange and white spider crab, tapping its way towards her on its pointy claws. All the navigator heard now was the word 'steam'.

"Steam," she repeated. "You didn't bake it or grill it?"

"Oh No, Nami-san," he said. "I prefer steaming. I believe it preserves the flavour.

"And it's...fresh?" she asked.

"Hai, Nami-san," he answered. "Caught today and kept in the aquarium before – "

"Okay," Nami quickly cut him off, not having to hear what happened to the crabs after that.

*V*

"So, Zoro, those pestilence jerks, they won't be dumb enough to come here, right?" Franky asked.

"I don't think they'd try and take on all of us. They probably saw me leave with Nami and – " the swordsman trailed off.

"So you _did _leave with her," Franky said with mischief clear in his tone, as well as his eyes. Zoro met his glance with surprise, not having known that suspicions had been thrown around.

"So I did, what about it? "The woman was being bossy as usual," he explained, stretching the truth just a tad.

"And you went off with her – alone." Franky added.

"So what?" Zoro responded.

"Oh, nothing, bro. Just that swirly wasn't happy when he heard you might be together."

Zoro felt like he was under interrogation. "Ero-cook should mind his own business and control himself," he said, sternly.

"I hear you, bro," Franky agreed, letting up on him with a sigh.

*V*

"I need a drink," Nami said, cutting off Sanji's description about clarifying butter.

"Gladly, Nami-san!" The cook eagerly opened a bottle of white wine and would have explained why he chose that specific white wine but Nami snatched up a glass of water on the table and gulped the liquid down.

"Are you alright, Nami-san?" asked an amused Robin. Sanji stood staring in silence.

"I lost my appetite. I don't feel so good," the navigator said with honesty.

"Oh no, Nami-san, you can't be ill!" Sanji was close to tears. He dumped the bottle back on to the table.

"Sanji-san, if she's not feeling well then nothing can be done. I think we should get her back on to the ship."

"But what's wrong, Nami-san? I'll get Chopper!" he exclaimed, coming over to her.

"No!" Nami stood up from the table, her eyes falling on to the crab legs again. "I feel like I'm...gonna...throw up."

Sanji saw how the meal was causing her to be nauseas. "Oh Nami-san, my meal that I cooked with love is making you ill!" he cried.

"I'm sure it's good, Sanji-kun," she pressed, trying to reassure him, but she turned away from the table, heading for the sunny.

"Nami-san," he muttered, frozen on the spot.

"Sanji-san," Robin said.

Sanji continued staring as Nami climbed the stairs of the sunny. "Robin-chan, does it look that bad?" he asked.

"It looks lovely, Sanji-san. Maybe she just ate too many of your delicious chocolates."

"It's my fault, I ruined the night for all of us," he cried, tears streaming down his face.

Then a warm, soft hand slipped into his and gently tugged on it. "Sanji-san, may I please have some?" his raven-haired companion asked with the sweetest smile.

Sanji's face instantly lit up. "Hai, Robin-chan!" He sprang to work, her soft touch having reignited the flame of love in the cook, and he began to serve her.

To be continued...

*V*

**A/N: I hastily edited this part today and I hope it's satisfactory. All the touching and kissing was rather a handful to get through, lol. So this was supposed to be the last part but because of length, and the time it's taking me to finish this, I figured I'd release this part so long. I haven't had much time to write lately and sorry to those whose PM's I didn't respond to. At least I have been catching up with One Piece. Gotta get up to date for the sake of my writing. :)**

**So I've started a poll on my profile. I'd like to know whether the readers would like 'His waiting arms' to continue or if I should just let Zoro and Nami be together already. Don't get me wrong, I like writing these one-shots, but I just wonder if maybe you guys have had enough of the suffering, lol. So you can vote or even PM me with your answer, whichever you like. **

**To my guest reviewer, thanx for the reply as well as the review ^^. Yes, the idea is not original but your mention of the holiday made it more interesting. Unfortunately, time isn't on my side and I'll have to decline. But thanx so much for the support. :)**

**B'Bye now. :)**


	8. Strawberry kisses of love (Part 3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters**

**A/N: I said the chapter would be out in a few days but I didn't save when I did a major edit and had to start editing all over again *sighs*. And the editing wouldn't stop! But anyway. Here we have the final part to that oh so long Valentine's day. Hope you like. :)**

*V*

After fleeing the Valentine dinner, a nauseated Nami stepped back on to the sunny in a not so lady-like fashion, kicking red heaps of fabric in front of her as she scrambled to get to the galley.

Inside the room, "Aaah,"a satisfied luffy sighed over his bloated stomach.

"That was good stuff," Franky said, from the bench in front of the counter, echoing his sentiments.

At the table, Zoro, absentmindedly, sat scratching his swollen bee sting, while wondering how Nami was doing with the crab legs.

"Zoro!" yelled Chopper.

"Hmm?" The swordsman looked up.

"Stop scratching!" the reindeer ordered from across the table, standing on his chair, his front hooves on the clothed dining table while he hissed at the swordsman.

"Don't worry so much, its f – "

"Fruit salts!" All eyes went to Nami as she stormed into the galley with her rustling hemline.

"What's up, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Top cupboard – on the right," Franky said over his shoulder, helping her out. Nami bundled her way over to the cupboard.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Brook asked, the musician, allowed a dinner break.

"Do I _look_ alright?!" she yelled over the counter, causing the skeleton to jump in his seat.

"No you don't," Luffy bothered to mention.

"It's that lame sachets that you have to tear open," Franky said, retracting his small, mechanical hands.

As she grabbed the box of fruit salts from the cupboard, Zoro left the table and gathered his swords. Nami got a sachet and dumped it on the counter. She filled a glass with water and then tried to tear open the sachet. The navigator somehow struggled to get it open and was about to use her teeth when a calm Zoro joined her behind the counter and quietly took it from her. Nami looked up at him. "Crab legs," she muttered, in confidence.

"I know," he replied with a little smile. Zoro dropped the opened fruit salts into the glass and Nami stirred the fizzy drink with a spoon before gulping it down.

He watched, amused.

"Let's hear it, Nami. A nice big one," Franky said over his shoulder, when she finished her gulping.

"Shut up," she hissed, dumping the glass into the sink and resting her hands on the counter. Then the navigator, helplessly, let out one loud burp. Small to a man but big to a lady. The unruly boys in the galley broke out laughing at her expense. Zoro still only watched, silently, his one hand also on the counter. He wondered what her presence meant. Would she leave again and return to the dinner? Or could they be together now. "I need air," Nami mumbled and she moved passed him. Zoro wondered whether he should follow. But as the navigator passed him, he felt her left hand slip into his, for just a second, before it slipped out again and she headed for the door of the infirmary, not the door of the galley. Zoro had his answer.

"You should drink some more water, Nami. Maybe it will help," Chopper said to her as she passed him. But the navigator just waved her hand, vaguely, and left through the door. Zoro found Chopper looking over at him, for some reason, and the swordsman took a clean glass and held it under the tap, filling it with water. He saw the reindeer smile with approval and Zoro smiled back, remembering what Chopper had said about Nami being happy when she was with him. Did that mean Chopper thought that he should take care of her? The guys in the galley were chatting loudly and no one seemed to notice when Zoro also headed to the infirmary door with the glass of water in hand.

Outside, Nami leaned over the railing, inhaling air. The smell of the sea wasn't exactly helping but the fruit salts and of course, the burping, had made her feel better. Behind her, the door of the infirmary opened and the navigator hoped it was who she wanted it to be.

"Oi," his lazy voice said. She smiled without looking around. "Chopper wants you to drink this." Zoro closed the door and came to stand beside her. He handed Nami the glass. She silently accepted it.

"Did you pour this?" she asked with a suspicious smile but Zoro didn't answer. He leaned on the railing with his elbows. "So,..you going back?" he asked, not looking her way.

"No," she said. "I'm free. I got out but not in the most graceful way." She took a sip and held the glass up in front of her. "Thank you, crab spider."

"Spider crab," Zoro corrected her, his eye on the sea. "And you're not the most graceful woman I know, so it's not surprising."

"Yeah, whatever," she answered.

Zoro grinned at her defiance. "How did you explain your freakin' out over the crab legs?" he then asked.

"I didn't freak out," she defended. "But I didn't have to explain anything."

"Won't nosebleed come looking for you?" he asked, wanting to know if she was all his now.

Nami shrugged. "Maybe not. I think he's fine as long as he has at least one woman to fawn over."

They were quiet, for a moment, Zoro's eye on the dark sea, Nami's eyes on the glass in her hand. "So," Zoro said again. "What do people do on Valentine's night, besides eat crab legs?"

Nami answered his question by sliding closer to him until her bare arm was just touching his clothed one and Zoro snuck a glance her way. She kept her eyes down, still focused on the water in the glass. It was the kind of thing Zoro liked. He didn't have to do anything and she'd come to him, seeking his closeness. It made the smile on his lips spread just that little bit more after already hearing she had left Sanji behind. Zoro enjoyed the closeness but then...

_**"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy called from the balcony of the galley.**_

_**"Damn bastards!" **_Sanji yelled. _**"What the hell do you want?!"**_

_**"Oi, Sanji, where's our desert?!" **_Luffy demanded.

_**"Dammit, I forgot it in the fridge!"**_

_**"Oh, okay, I'll just ask Nami!"**_

_**"Hey! Don't bother Nami-san, you little shit!"**_

Nami sighed and Zoro groaned as they heard Luffy's sandalled feet running their way, forcing Nami to return to her previous spot just as the captain made it round the corner.

"Nami! Sanji forg – "

"Yeah, Luffy, I heard," she said. She looked over to Zoro, who could only shrug.

"You're one of the only three who knows the combination." he said.

The navigator shook her head and followed their captain inside. In the galley, she made her way to the tall fridge while eyeing the males with suspicion. But they only sat quietly, none of them trying to sneak a peak as she unlocked it. With surprise, Nami laid eyes on the familiar desert. She pulled the plastic container from the fridge and put it on the counter.

"Ooh!" Immediately, Luffy stretched his arms, stealing handfuls of the treats before his crew members could get to it.

"Luffy! That's not fair!" Usopp ranted. The sniper, Franky, Brook and Chopper all stormed down on the container and Nami had to back away in case they'd blindly grab at her as well. Zoro saw what the treats were and rolled his eye. He started scratching his wound again.

"_Zoro!_" Nami's stern voice came from the other side of the counter. The swordsman stretched his neck to see past Franky. "Didn't Chopper tell you not to scratch!" she demanded.

"Yes I did!" Chopper mumble-yelled through his mouthful of dessert.

Zoro clicked his tongue and left the stampede behind, choosing to wait for Nami outside. He stopped next to the galley. The side overlooking the ocean and not the 'meadow'. It seemed more private than the spot behind the galley, where he and Nami had been before. Franky or Usopp might stumble upon them over there, while on their way to the engine room or Chopper might use the door to the infirmary. Zoro looked at the bare, wooden deck, dimly lit by light flooding through the portholes. He knew what he was giving Nami was not much of a Valentine evening. Nothing compared to what Sanji was offering with his clothed table and chairs, his candles and dinner with wine in his crummy little 'meadow'. But the swordsman knew his company meant something to the navigator, and so far, their moments together had involved little gestures more than flashy ones. Their moments together. Zoro still couldn't believe that he and Nami did that – snuck off together, just to be together. After just being crew mates, for months on end, and barely speaking a few words to each other during an average day, their days were now filled with longing for each other. Their stolen moments were risky. It could lead to so many problems, but at the same time, it was worth it. He couldn't think of denying himself such moments with her. Now that she returned his feelings and he got to kiss her, touch her. Not having moments like that would drive him crazy – if he didn't get to be with her, sometimes.

In no time at all, Nami made it outside. Her hands occupied with items while she kicked closed the door of the infirmary with her heeled sandal. "Zoro?" she called, confused.

"Over here!"

Nami went around to the side of the galley and found him standing by the railing. "Here, baka."

Zoro had a little ice-pack shoved against his chest. "I don't need that," he scoffed, taking hold of it to keep it from falling.

"You know Chopper said it would help with the itching."

"How do you even know that?" Zoro asked, surprised, aware that she had been chatting to the cook when Chopper had said that.

"I heard Chopper say it over whatever Sanji-kun was saying." Nami waved her hand dismissively. "Now sit down."

Zoro liked hearing the first line but hated hearing the order. "Nami, just 'cause it's Valentine's day, don't think you can boss me around," he said, defensively.

"I have to order you to do it or you'll just keep scratching."

"That doesn't mean I'll listen to you."

"Okay, then you can sit here with your scratching and I'll just go sit with Sanji-kun," she said, nastily.

Zoro really looked like he would kill someone. Why did she have to bring the cook into it? "Then why don't you do that?" he cut back, that ugly jealousy showing up again. "Go sit with that flake and, by the way, enjoy the crab!"

"Fine, I will!" she yelled.

"Fine! Then go!" he added.

"Fine! You ill-mannered...caveman!" She walked away but not really heading anywhere specific.

"Bossy, witch," Zoro mumbled, the ice-pack dangling from his hand. The navigator was about to take the corner and Zoro had an unhappy frown plastered on his face. "Nami!" he called. Immediately, she stopped. "I'm sitting down, dammit."

Nami turned back, feeling just a tad regretful over her yelling at him and Zoro waited with just that little bit of remorse over shunning her concern over him. As she joined him, they made eye contact. "It's for your own good," she said, in what sounded like an apology. He groaned and slipped his swords off before he sat on the floor. There was just enough room between him and the lid of the fish tank; Nami sat down in that space, to be on his wounded side. She held a little container up. "Can you believe that Sanj - " she cut herself off, deciding to rephrase her sentence. "Can you believe this is the dessert?" she asked, instead.

Zoro scoffed. "Doesn't impress me," he grumbled.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Zoro eyed the container with its two chocolate-covered strawberries. "How did you even get those, anyway?" he asked.

Nami shrugged. "There's another container in the fridge but those greedy idiots don't have to know about that." She put the container on to the floor and turned to him. The medicated ice-pack Chopper had frozen for him, lay beside him so she reached over his lap, taking it from the floor and her soft curls brushed over Zoro's face. He watched as she put the ice-pack over his wound and she sat back down next to him, holding it in place. "Okay, so I can't hold this _and _eat the strawberries at the same time," she announced.

Zoro managed to pick up on the hidden suggestion. "You've had enough sweet stuff for the day," he said, unconcerned.

"Oh please. You're just saying that cause it's something you don't like. But you forget that if I share it with you, you'll instantly like it," she said.

"I'll never like it."

"You liked it on the fountain," Nami said, biting on her lip.

An embarrassed Zoro scoffed again. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Besides, you might like it very much, but you just don't know it yet," she said, matter-of-factly. Zoro glanced her way. "That's how it works sometimes, I guess," she added, looking the wound over, before covering it again. "You think you don't like something and you think you never will, but then a silly thing happens and you realise...you might like it just a little bit...and then you realise you might like it more than just a little bit." Nami knew she was rambling on but she couldn't help herself. Saying what she felt, felt good. She knew Zoro was watching her and she finally looked at him. Zoro cupped her cheek with his warm palm, stroking her skin with his thumb. Nami's heart raced. She let her cheek rest in his palm, ready for the kiss she felt was about to come. Zoro continued to look at her with intensity...then he let go and looked in front of him again. Nami felt like she had been flying in the air with the awaited kiss but now had taken a long fall and was still falling.

The reason Zoro had touched her was because her words had made him happy. He would gladly have smiled at her and kissed her but the swordsman had shied away from doing that. "So, what was this thing you discovered you liked and then found out you like even more than you thought?" he teased, instead, knowing she wouldn't admit to anything. He heard a little gasp from her.

"Nothing much," Nami answered with irritation. She lifted the ice-pack and slammed it back on to his wound.

"Oi, if you're gonna be that rough then you might as well stop worrying about my own good," Zoro protested but with humour in his voice.

Then Nami retaliated with her own endless explanation. "Zoro, if I don't do this then you'll just get on my nerves with your dumb scratching and – " Zoro huffed but Nami went on. " – I really don't have time for getting irritated," she continued. "because there are only so many hours left tonight and your scra -" Suddenly, Nami had a strawberry stuffed into her mouth by a very bold Zoro. It sat between her teeth, shutting her up and Zoro didn't shy away from her silent glare as he took hold of the stem and leaves on the top of the strawberry and pulled them off, leaving the strawberry ready for eating. Her glare softened as he leaned in and took hold of the protruding part of the strawberry, with his teeth, his lips brushing against hers, his tongue, gently licking her bottom lip as he, carefully, bit off half. An enchanted Nami was left with the other half falling on to her tongue. Zoro ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head closer, giving her the kind of kiss she wanted - a strawberry kiss. Her half of the fruit sent a tingle through the depths of her mouth until it was chewed and swallowed. Then Zoro's warm tongue slipped in, taking over where the chunk of fruit had left off. His tongue played around with Nami's. But in no way was the kiss playful. Their eyes were closed as they tasted the creamy chocolate and the slightly stinging taste of the strawberry from each other's mouths. Zoro was the one to break the kiss. Nami's eyes remained closed. Her lips still parted from the most sensual kiss she had ever had. The navigator had begun to take mental notes of her most sensual experiences which were all happening in that one day and that, by far, had been the best kiss. Zoro smiled smiled with satisfaction and planted a soft peck on her wet lips. Her eyes opened, just a little, as if having been awoken by the little peck. "Don't you dare ever shut me up agai - "

Purposely, Zoro covered her mouth with his again, still holding the back of her head. Slowly his lips melted with hers, over and over. "Shut up," he whispered over her lips, barely leaving room for those two words to be uttered.

Nami almost let the ice-pack slip from her grasp as she drowned in what surprised her so. Zoro's tender treatment of her. And Zoro enjoyed her reaction to his soft caresses, learning that he liked being gentle with her – sometimes. The kiss ended with their faces lingering close together.

"You're being very brave," she said in almost a whisper.

Zoro let go of her hair. "Not moronic?" he asked.

Nami shrugged and let out a little conceited sigh. "I guess not," she said with a hint of a smile and Zoro smiled back, his glance not leaving her.

On the other side of the ship, Sanji could be heard yelling again. _**"Brook! Where's that shitty bastard?! He's supposed to play the music!"**_

_**"Hai, Sanji-san! It's just that the dessert was so lovely that – " **_Brook nervously tried to explain but got cut off.

_**"Whatever! Don't keep Robin-chan waiting!"**_

_**"Hai!"**_

A sweet tune started flowing through the air and there was no more yelling. A breathless Nami tried to pretend her heart wasn't beating uncontrollably as Zoro's glance wouldn't leave her. "Isn't it itching anymore?" she asked, lifting the ice-pack from the sting.

"It's fine," he simply answered. It was now, anyway.

Nami wasn't happy with that answer. "Why did I even bother asking?" she said, exasperated.

"It's fine because of the ice-pack, okay?" he admitted.

Nami accepted his answer with a small smile and removed the ice-pack. She rubbed her chilled hand with her other hand to warm it up and Zoro noticed. He took hold of the hand and brought it to his lips, pressing her chilled palm to his warm skin, and causing Nami to look on with giddiness. The situation felt dangerous. His grip on her hand was dangerous as she was helpless to whatever he would do to it. She could feel the warm air escaping his nose as he placed light kisses in her palm and it made her want to giggle because every time he moved his lips to a different spot, it brushed against her hand, tickling her skin. But the kisses were so soft and warm. "Stop that," she was forced to say. The still breathless navigator's tone filled with girlish laughter.

"Stop what?" Zoro asked, eyeing her with mischief as he continued kissing her palm.

Nami stopped leaning against him and sat up straight. "_That_...it's ticklish," she said, laughing now. Suddenly she felt Zoro's teeth playfully grazing her skin as he eyed her. "Zoro!" she exclaimed, loudly, causing both of them to freeze. They stared at each other, wondering if someone had heard her shout his name. But after a few seconds of listening, they heard and saw nobody nearby and relaxed again.

"Stop being so loud," Zoro teased, lazily, as he held on to her warmed hand.

"I'm not loud," she answered with sarcasm. "I'm intense,...fierce," she added, proudly.

Zoro snorted. "Loud is loud."

"And lazy is lazy," she added with a sigh.

"Oi, come on, Nami, you know you're as lazy as they come," he accused.

"I don't have to do anything, I'm better at giving orders and the rest of you are better at obeying."

Zoro groaned. "Slow down there, woman. We already got into one argument about that tonight."

Nami snickered but then the remembrance of what night it was set in, reminding her to stay as close to him while she could. She leaned into him again. "The day went by so quickly." she said.

"It's not over yet," Zoro said, focused on the toy ring on her little finger as he ran his thumb over it. Nami noticed and watched his thumb stroking the stone.

"How long, Zoro?" she asked.

"How long what?" he asked.

"You know...was it before the separation?"

"Nami." He looked away. Again she was trying to find out how long he had had feelings for her. "I don't wanna...," he stumbled. "It's not important. It's just gonna make things worse."

Nami knew he was right. Talking about their feelings would only make it harder to push it aside when the time came. But she wanted some acknowledgement, some proof besides little gestures. She wanted words. She didn't care about his protests or what was best, she wanted to say something to him, especially with his insecurities where Sanji was concerned. Nami took a deep breath before talking again. "I..." she said. "I – " She pushed herself up to look at him. Maybe that would help get the words out. Zoro turned his head with caution. A frown, clear on his brow, his mouth, obviously open. "I...these moments with you..." she finally said. "They're...not so bad." Nami ended up confused because she had meant it to sound a little better than that. Zoro still frowned. He had nothing to say. What was he supposed to say? _Moments with you aren't bad either? _It just didn't feel right. Even though being with her felt very right, saying it, didn't.

Nami gnawed on her lip. 'What did I just do?!' she yelled at herself. "Dammit! It's your fault!" she suddenly whisper-yelled and Zoro's brow raised with surprise. "You just had to go tell me about your dumb arms. Now I'm saying dumb things!" she hissed, embarrassed.

Zoro avoided her eyes when he spoke. "I know you wanted to say what you feel – " he suddenly said in a serious tone, looking down at the ring again." – but words aren't important. We're stuck with each other. That's that."

Now Nami raised her brow. Stuck? It was not the most romantic declaration of his feelings but it got the point across. "That sounds gloomy," she said. "It's only gonna get worse, isn't it?" Zoro didn't answer. Nami recalled what Robin had said about how their feelings for each other could still cause problems. Zoro's jealousy over Sanji was one prime example of that. Nami didn't want to bring it up, didn't want to threaten what little they got to share together. But she had to. "Zoro, what we're doing...could still cause problems," she said. "You didn't exactly hold back this afternoon. I think even Usopp noticed how angry you were."

Zoro looked ahead of him. He could control many things but two things remained beyond his control. One was his need for the few stolen moments he could have with Nami. The other was his jealousy over Sanji's right to be around her, near her, on any given day. Nami continued. "If you can't control that, then.."

Zoro frowned. "Then what?" he asked.

"Then I don't know, maybe it would be best if we didn't - "

"Ero-cook should get over himself and stop expecting things," Zoro threw back when he realised what she was suggesting.

"Zoro, do you know...stop being threatened by him!"

"_Threatened?!_" Zoro repeated with disgust. "You're close to him, woman, whether you admit it or not. You two spend a whole lot of time together. You never argue. He puts up with all your crap and takes it with a smile."

Nami felt her blood boil. "Yeah, he puts up with my _crap_ and throws himself at my feet but you're the one I... " Nami angrily pushed herself on to her feet, which wasn't easy with her thick hemline.

"Where you going?" Zoro demanded, trying to hold on to her hand.

"Nowhere. Let's dance, moron," she said to him.

"What?" he asked. "I don't dance."

"Get up." She grabbed the hand that helled on to her and pulled.

With a huff, Zoro stood up. "I said I don't dance," he growled. But Nami guided his hands to her waist.

"Just hold me," she said, pulling him to her, her voice, a little shaky.

Zoro took her into his arms and there was silence. Nami held on to him, needing reassurance that what they had wouldn't end and Zoro tried to remind himself of what they had when they were together. Something that should, rightfully, stop him from being insecure, but it didn't. The 'dance' turned into a hug, a desperate embrace. Beside them, the seawater calmly moved as if keeping pace with the romantic violin music playing in the distance. Zoro sought out her lips in the dim light and pressed his lips against hers, his arms tightening around her as he seeked the same reassurance she did.

*V*

In the 'meadow', Sanji and Robin danced elegantly under the watchful eyes of the captain, the sniper, the ship's doctor and lingering by the railing on the upper-deck, the resident shipwright. Nothing but the beautiful raven head capturing the cyborg's attention. Then Usopp bowed, respectfully, at Luffy and said, "Shall we dance?" in a sophisticated voice and the captain happily took his hat off and returned the bow.

"For sure," he said.

"Taa da da...da daaa da daaaa," they hummed along with the violin music as they performed a rather ungraceful version of a classic dance. Chopper joined in with the dance by jumping on to Luffy's shoulders.

Sanji's temper, once again, was pushed to its limits. "Excuse me, Robin-chan," he said and took a few steps away from the raven head. "Will you shut the hell up, you loud bastards!" he yelled. The yelling startled the skeleton who thought he was being scolded again by the temperamental cook and for a moment, he went off key, a sharp screech emanating from his violin. Usopp and Luffy bravely pulled their tongues out at the unseeing cook, continuing with their dance – minus the humming. "Robin-chan." Sanji lead the raven-head back under the marquee where they would finish off their time together with some more wine and conversation, but...

"Well now ain't this just so adorable," an unfriendly voice said from quite a few feet away. Sanji's head shot to the side without the cook looking directly at the man who had just spoken behind him. Robin saw two men joining the speaker, flanking him on either side.

On the upper-deck, Franky frowned as he recognised who the men could be. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran over to the railing and Brook let his violin hang at his side as they all observed the three strangers. Nami and Zoro were oblivious. All they knew was that, for some reason, Brook had stopped playing music. Nami arms were around Zoro's neck, her eyes cast downwards as Zoro rested his forehead against hers.

"What's it to you?" Sanji asked next to the table where Robin sat, still not looking at the men. He lit a cigarette.

"Well, nothing." The leader said with a laugh and glimpsed at his brothers. "Just, you strawhats are a bunch of romantic pirates."

"Yeah," his brothers added.

Sanji frowned over the man's statement as he took a puff and slipped his lighter back into his pocket, knowing that the only other crew members the brothers had come across were Nami and Zoro. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked. Robin watched him in silence.

"Hey look, I'm only stating the obvious," the leader said. "Look at you with your little tuxedo, your tablecloth and your silverware. You're so classy. I thought pirates were only supposed to steal such stuff. Or did you steal those? HaHaHaHaHa!" He laughed and his brothers joined in. "Is this what pirates do?"

Sanji dropped his cigarette on to the grass and trampled it into the dirt. "Excuse me, Robin-chan," he said and turned to the men. "Shouldn't you bastards know what pirates do?" he asked. "You are bounty hunters, after all."

The elder brother looked irritated now. "Hey, we didn't bother with pirate scum when we were part of the marines," he said.

"The marines?" Sanji scoffed.

"Yeah, we had just finished our training and those idiots stuck us on a base where nothing ever happened. All we ever did was look out and no one ever showed up. Then we left those blue-scarfed fools and their rules and, lucky for us, we met a guy who was selling three devil fruit no one wanted, for next to nothing. We said, what the heck, and here we are – The Pest – "

"Oi! You bug brothers!" Luffy called from the railing of the sunny.

"Hey, we're "The Pestilence Brothers, strawhat!" the offended leader yelled.

"Oh, you changed it," said Franky, catching their attention. "Sounds a _little _better."

Nami and Zoro were startled out of their intimate embrace when they heard Franky's voice above them. With a frown, Zoro went around the back of the infirmary to see who the cyborg was talking to, with Nami in tow.

_**"It sounds a lot better!" **_they heard familiar voices yelling.

"The pestilence jerks," Nami muttered. Zoro headed to the railing but she pulled on his arm. "There are enough strawhats to deal with them," she whispered, trying to keep her and Zoro's presence a secret. Zoro stayed with her and they remained hidden behind the infirmary, observing the goings on.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp said with worry, tugging on the angry captain's arm. "If you're gonna pick a fight with them then do it down there. I don't wanna have bees and...lo-lo-lo-locusts up here," the sniper complained.

"Hmph." Luffy nodded, sternly. "Oi! You guys wanna fight or what?" he asked.

Before the brothers could reply, Sanji interrupted. "This fight is mine, Luffy. These shitty bastards interrupted a blissful evening I was having with a beautiful lady."

"Okay, Sanji, but grind them into the dust," Luffy said.

"HaHaHaHaHa, the leader laughed yet again. "Now the cook's telling the captain what to do. What a bunch of lame pi – ."

"You're making fun of the strawhat pirates," Sanji interceded the man's words and the brothers fell silent. "And that means you're making fun of Robin-chan and Nami-san as well," he added, calmly.

"Uh-yeah?" the leader answered, sarcastically and his brothers laughed again, even though the brothers were not up to speed on the names of most of the crew.

"Kick their asses, Sanji-kun," Nami muttered.

"I don't trust this," Zoro said.

"What?"

"It's too easy," he said with a deep frown. "I don't think it's just the three of them. They would know better than to face all of us after what happened in the town."

"Yeah, but remember, they didn't do their homework. They didn't even know how strong you were. I think the pests are so uninformed," she said with a cheeky grin. "Sanji-kun alone can take them down."

Sanji had fury bursting out of him in flames at the man's statement. "You bastards! I won't have Robin-chan and Nami-san insulted. Especially not on this day!" he yelled, running at them. The brothers immediately released swarms of pests, simultaneously, from their palms, not waiting around and showing off as they did with Zoro – their first ever attempt at capturing a pirate. And now they tried a different strategy with their second attempt.

Usopp and Chopper looked like they were going to be sick when they witnessed the attack. "Gross," they muttered.

"Yuck," Franky muttered to himself.

The locusts headed straight for Sanji to disorientate him. The mosquitoes following to distract the cook and finally the bees to take him down but Sanji dropped himself on to one hand and spun kicked, easily knocking the locusts away with his swift moves. The flimsy mosquitoes stood no chance with the intense force his spinning legs threw their way and finally the bees had more stamina in them, seeking out the cook's face and neck. "No freakin' pests are gonna ruin my looks on this night!" Sanji hissed.

The brother's mouths hung open. There was no mysterious blue light here, no lightning. Just a ridiculously strong and swift pirate. They now understood why he was referred to as 'Black Leg' and not the reason they had thought – that the pirate cook had a dead, wooden leg. Their spawn came back, hitting their fronts and the distracted brothers themselves were disorientated, blocking their faces with their arms. Sanji leaped back on to his feet and ran again. The brothers actually saw him coming and couldn't do anything but watch as one strawhat pirate, alone, took them out. Sanji leaped into the air. He kicked them repeatedly, the brothers not able to see or think, only feeling painful blows as they didn't know where they were anymore and with one final swipe of his long leg, the three went flying into the air to land somewhere far in the distant trees. The sound of breaking branches and rustled leaves audible.

Usopp dropped his chin on to his palm. "Jeez, those guys need to practice more...or just go get a normal job," he said.

On the railing, Luffy sat, laughing uncontrollably.

Sanji straightened his jacket and bow tie. "Dumb bastards," he muttered. "Brook!" he then called.

"Uh, hai, Sanji-san!" the skeleton answered from the lawn deck.

"Play, Brook." Sanji turned to walk back to the marquee. "I need to forget that stupid interruption," he muttered, then he laid eyes on a smiling Robin as she sat, in the glow of the candles, waiting for him. "Robin-chwaan!" he cheered with open arms and sprinted over to her. The image of a beautiful woman waiting for him, consuming his whole being. On the upper-deck, Franky groaned, and behind the galley, was nothing as Zoro and Nami had returned to their 'Valentine' spot, the moment Sanji had gone into action.

Romantic music, once again, flowed through the night air. "Seems the fight is over," Zoro mentioned as he looked down at Nami. His back against the railing. The navigator was busy shifting aside part of his yukata to uncover the heart-shaped sticker.

"I wonder who won?" she said, her fingertips almost touching his skin as she revealed the sticker. A very vague smile appeared on her lips when she saw her name again.

"_Maybe _nosebleed," Zoro joked, watching her, taking in her features while she wasn't looking.

"Not even Valentine's day goes by without something happening to this crew," she said. "This might hurt a bit. The glue is really strong," she added. Nami hadn't had much of a party removing hers before taking a bath, earlier. The navigator was sure a very red blemish still stained the skin of her hip. As she attempted to remove his sticker, Nami was forced to put her hand on his peck and couldn't help taking in the feel of his soft but firm chest. She feared her face would betray the pleasure travelling through her body, and it did. It was all too obvious to the swordsman and he grinned a little at the effect he had on her, before he snorted at her warning of pain. Why would a little sticker hurt – ? "The freakin' hell!" he cried out as Nami, swiftly pulled the sticker off in one go.

"Zoro!" she gasped, covering his mouth with her free hand. But it didn't really matter as Franky had decided to wait on the lawn deck until the Valentine dinner – which he detested so much – was over and Chopper was still happily hanging out with the silly Usopp and Luffy while they continued their interrupted 'dance'.

Nami and Zoro frowned at each other before she boldly stroked his wounded skin, wanting to soothe it. Then she smirked. "You'll have to make up an excuse for that, in the morning," she said, cheekily, assuming the spot would turn red.

Zoro glared at her while she covered the area with his yukata, but then his wandering eye strayed down to her right hip. The navigator smiled when she noticed that. "It's not there anymore," she whispered, referring to her sticker which Zoro knew would have to be removed next. "I took a bath and had to move it."

"S-So where is it?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. Nami touched the pose to his chest. The swordsman's glance shifted to it. He took hold of her wrist, examining the pose.

"Very good," she said. Nami moved the pose and underneath it was the heart-shaped sticker.

Slowly, Zoro pulled on the sticker, trying not to hurt her but then Nami opened her mouth. "Yes, like that. Good job, Zoro," she teased. Zoro gave the sticker one fast pull as she did with his and Nami gasped with pain.

"You brute!" she hissed.

"What do you wanna do with this?" Zoro asked, looking down at his name stuck to his finger.

Nami snatched it off his finger, then turned her back to him. Carefully, the stickers were stuck together, back to back.

Zoro noticed what she was doing and quirked an eyebrow. "We doing a ritual now?" he asked.

"Yes, you did say we're _stuck together_," Nami threw back with plenty of sarcasm but also embarrassment and Zoro smirked. She came to stand next to him. "I don't just want to crumble it up and throw it away," she said, resting her elbows on the railing and looking at the stickers, one last time. "I know they're just little pieces of paper and they're evidence – " She laughed.

"Evidence," Zoro repeated, turning to face the sea, as well. "Evidence of what?" he teased, resting his elbows on the railing and watching her.

"Shut up," Nami said.

Zoro continued to smirk. "So what are you gonna do?" he asked, finding her girlish cuteness, amusing.

Nami shrugged. "Just drop them into the water." She held her hand out over the water, the two stickers, joined together, resting between her fingers, about to be released into the ocean. Zoro's smirk vanished as he took in the symbolism of their names being joined together and tossed into the ocean. "They won't tell anyone, will they?" Nami joked.

With a quiet smile, Zoro shook his head. Nami liked that smile. It was so quiet and warm. She had to pull her eyes from him to release the stickers. The little breeze in the night, didn't do much to carry away the released hearts and they dropped on to the water, in a matter of seconds. Nami and Zoro looked to their left as the red stickers floated, patiently, on the dark water. Nami frowned. "That better not still be there in the morning," she muttered, squinting, the stickers looking like they were not going anywhere.

"Hmm. Would have worked better if the ship was moving," Zoro said.

"Yeah," she agreed. Silence lingered as they remained by the railing. Nami glanced at Zoro again, wondering what to do next. She couldn't just kiss him the whole time. Even though that was very tempting. But that could lead them to where a lot of couples ended up at the end of a Valentine's evening. Nami gulped. She had proven, very well, how weak she could be in his arms. They could try to have a conversation. But that could end up in an argument. One of them would, inevitably, end up saying the wrong thing. They couldn't talk about their feelings either. That would just be no good. She didn't want to start blabbering like an idiot again and not talking about their feelings was for the best. So what was left?

Something caught Nami's eye. She went over to his swords. Zoro saw her pick up the white one. The navigator held it in her hands. She had held it before but never alone and never looking at it the way she did now. It was shorter than her combined clima-tact and much heavier. She turned to him. "Tell me about this sword."

Zoro blinked. He came over to her and slowly took it from her hands, his eye, cast down on it's sheath. Nami waited as he only stood in silence. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me," she said, backing away, feeling a little awkward like she had asked about something that was none of her business. Swiftly, Zoro leaned over and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Still he said nothing. "You already had it when I met you and I just thought...you could tell me something about it," she explained with caution. With one hand, Zoro held the sword and with the other, he held on to Nami.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah," she answered wondering what the big deal was. Zoro pulled her to his side, by her wrist. For the first time, he felt really close to her. No one of the crew had ever asked him about the sword. And he never ever would have thought Nami would be the one. A glimmer of a smile was visible on his features. Nami could clearly make it out in the dim light. "Why are you smiling?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Nami," he said her name, as if he had just heard it for the first time.

Again, she laughed, his gaze, making her feel shy as she wondered what was going on in his head. "That's my name," she answered, playfully.

"It belonged to someone...someone I made a promise to," he said, looking down at the sword. Suddenly, his mood turning sombre. "A promise to be the best," he added.

Nami blinked, her smile disappearing. "The best swordsman?" she asked.

Zoro nodded. "I wasn't the only one who wanted to be the best. She wanted to be the best too."

Nami stopped breathing. "She?" she asked, her voice a little weakened now.

"...Kuina."

For the first time, since joining Luffy's crew, Zoro uttered her name to a fellow crew mate. But it wasn't just a crew mate. It was someone he cared about like no other. "Who's... Kuina?" Nami asked.

"...Was," Zoro said and he seemed to be somewhere else for a moment as Nami stared at him. "Kuina passed away, a long time ago," he continued. "She was just a young girl."

Nami tried to swallow her sudden discomfort at hearing about a girl who had meant a lot to Zoro. It was obvious in his tone. Nami had never heard him sound so pained before. He seemed so different. It was as if she didn't know him at all. It was just a little more than she already didn't know about him. And yet it was so much more. And he was telling it to her. "You...never mentioned her," she said. "All this time."

Zoro looked over the dark ocean then at her. "I didn't have to," he said, quietly, and lifted the sword. "We had the same dream but she couldn't go after hers."

"But...she was...a woman," Nami said. Not one to speak up on the limitations of females but the navigator saw the reality Kuina had found herself in.

"Yeah," Zoro said. "Kuina fought a never-ending battle, just like I did. But because of a different reason. She was a girl and she knew that would hold her back, one day. But to me, she was that someone I couldn't beat." Zoro looked down with a smile. "I wanted to win a duel with her, just once."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Cause I never could. Kuina was older than me, just by two years. But naturally, she was stronger, faster. I wanted to prove my skill against her. And she let me." Zoro leaned his back against the railing, looking at the sword. "One night, I challenged her to a fight with real swords." Zoro gave Wado a toss and caught it again, with a firm grip. "She fought with this one - Wado Idimonji. I lost, _again_. But I made her promise with me that we would both try to be the best, one day. Kuina knew she probably would never stand a chance because she was a woman. But she was my goal and I made her promise not to give up. To keep fighting for her dream."

Nami looked at the sword, realising its importance to Zoro. "So you're doing it for her too," she said. "You want to keep your promise and accomplish your dream in honour of her. That's why you have her sword." It was silly, but Nami felt envious over a girl who had died years ago but who had made such an impact on Zoro's life. His whole dream revolved around not only what he wanted but what she had wanted too. But Nami smiled. "You gave her a reason to keep trying," she said. "And now she's still with you."

"Hmm?" Zoro looked at her, puzzled.

"You still have her sword. As far as I know, almost every sword you've ever owned, since I've known you, has been destroyed."

Zoro groaned but then he smirked, amused. "Your superstitions," he muttered. He unsheathed the sword, looking at it the way only a knowledgeable swordsman would. Nami's eyes trailed over the blade as well. She could never understand the fascination with swords but she could appreciate it, respect the power they held, because of Zoro. "It's one of the O Wazamono. One of the best swords in the world – the strongest," he said with a swordsman's pride. Slowly, Zoro re-sheathed it and Nami's glance shifted to his face. How many more things didn't she know about him? He never spoke of his past to anyone. Or even spoke much about anything. Nami only smiled, because he had just shared something very personal with her.

_Her_

Quietly, Zoro returned the sword to its place against the wall, while Nami remembered what she had done to that sword, as well as some others. She remembered kicking it to him, she remembered causing him to almost lose it. Again, her breathing seized. Zoro came up behind her and she gulped. "You should really hate me," she said.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," Nami muttered, gnawing on her lip.

Somehow, Zoro figured out what she was talking about. He rested his one elbow on the railing and faced her. "Oh," he said in a judgemental tone.

Nami grimaced under his glance. "If I had known..."

"What? You would've carried it to me?" he asked, dragging the torture out just a little bit longer, referring to when she had kicked it to him. "In your defence, I think that would have been a little difficult at the time. You were hurt and in trouble. And you were_, supposedly, _trying to keep me out of trouble when you..._dropped _it over that railing," he said.

Nami flinched at the mention of what she had done. "I really have an unpleasant history with it, don't I?"

"I'm sure you can get along," Zoro said.

"You not gonna hold a grudge?" she asked.

"I can't, woman. I have to leave room for future grudges. I don't know what you'll do to me next," he said.

"It's not _all _bad," she said with a cheeky smile. They fell silent as they looked at each other. Then Zoro pushed his body from the railing and came to stand close to her. They didn't break eye-contact, feeling a closeness they hadn't felt before. Zoro shifted some strands of hair from her shoulder, with his fingers, and Nami felt so small and helpless as he did that. Her whole body tingling with the feeling as the hair moved over her skin. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach with him standing so close and looking into her eyes. Nami wanted to ask him why he told her about Kuina but she kept it to herself. Maybe one day she would ask him, when such questions could be asked. Zoro bent his head and kissed her, softly, his hand trailing over her neck and on to her shoulder, finally sliding down her arm. Nami wanted his lips to travel as well but accepted that that would be too dangerous. As she kissed him, she felt a stronger bond with him and she expressed her happiness at how he had opened up to her - exposed his deepest feelings - by touching his cheek, softly. Nami wanted to do the same but her story had already been told. Her past laid out and explained. Their lips separated and Zoro put his forehead against hers. Feeling a closeness with the navigator he knew would haunt him for the next day and the days to follow.

With Zoro's soft caresses, Nami found herself feeling sleepy and would have liked nothing more than to cuddle up in his arms and drift off to a peaceful slumber – with him. But such a thing, she couldn't have. Then she was startled from that feeling as she lost her balance and suddenly, was swept off her feet as Zoro lifted her into his arms. Nami tossed her arms around his neck, holding on tightly, her head pressed to his cheek, even though she wasn't afraid of falling. And even though the space he was carrying her was a mere five feet. He carried her back to the spot they had sat before and to her amusement, he slid his back down the wall as he lowered himself to the floor, ensuring he wouldn't have to let her go as he sat down. Nami giggled all the while. As he settled down, she found herself exactly where she had wanted to be, cuddled in Zoro's arms. She slipped her arm from his shoulders and rested her head on his left shoulder. Zoro held on to her, taking in the feeling of her body pressed against his. She was really there with him and he wanted to have just a few minutes of quiet time with her. Just to close his eye and rest and have her with him. "We better not fall asleep here," Nami said, breaking through his distraction, and he smirked without opening his eye.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm, if we do," he joked.

"Not funny, Zoro," she mumbled. Nami lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with his closed eyes and his peaceful expression. She brought her hand up to his face. Softly, the navigator touched his forehead with her index finger. Zoro frowned and wanted to move his face. "Sit still," Nami said, just as softly. Zoro obeyed and, gently, she slid her finger down his forehead, over his now relaxed brow, down the bridge of his nose. Then over the tip of his nose, over his soft lips and finishing off with his strong chin as she studied the outline of his face. Every part of his features appealed to her. Nami had never just looked at him that way. Never just concentrated in the strength that lay in that face she knew so well and yet, didn't. The navigator slipped her hand over his left cheek and then, she stroked her thumb over the long scar running from above his brow, crossing over his sealed eye-lid and stopping at his cheekbone. Zoro's other eye opened and he turned his face to her with surprise, without looking directly at her. Nami guided his face further to the side and she kissed his scarred eye.

They remained like that, for a moment with Nami's warm lips on his eye as she wished she could keep him safe and not have to face another day of Zoro being Zoro and risking his life for whatever reason. The navigator felt her heart ache. She cared too much for him to want to admit to herself but the pain said it all. Nami moved her head back and Zoro met her gaze. She kept her hand on his face and stroked his cheek now. Nami felt emotion well up in her. Her feelings felt intense. Her need to stay with him – to be near him – almost claiming her whole being. How could he have crept into her heart that way? He was Zoro, and what they had was just supposed to be some little thing. Maybe just an attraction, a crush? But Nami found herself asking a question...Did she love him? It was a question she had never wanted to ask herself. Each day she spent as his friend, his crew mate, she kept that question away. Not wanting to answer it. Because It couldn't be. She couldn't be in-love with him. Being in his arms, sitting with him so intimately, the question was asked and almost, simultaneously, it was answered. Nami felt sadness overtake her and she tried to hide it. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him, still holding her hand to his cheek. But try as she might, to push the thought away, the undeniable proof was there. It was in the way she kissed him. It was in the feel of his skin against hers, in the shiver the warm touch of his hand – as it held on to her wrist – sent through her body. Nami knew she loved him.

Zoro wondered how he would get through his days without little things like that, while he kept her hand on his cheek. Little things such as Nami trying to keep him warm, Nami grabbing his hand and leading him with her. Nami looking for him so she could be with him. Nami tending to a little thing as a bee-sting. Nami suddenly being soft and tender. Each time they snuck off to be together, he learned something more about her. Realised how much she actually cared for him. After the kiss, Nami snuggled her face into his neck, scared over her feelings but also feeling so safe and contented. The way she could only feel in his arms. A little smile formed on Zoro's lips as he held her, closely, and he rested his face against hers, his eye closing again.

In the distance, Brook continued his sweet music, making the whole crew settle down, even the youths as they just listened, enjoying the romantic atmosphere along with those who actually were sharing romance.

*V*

Nami sighed, wondering what time it was. In the distance, she heard seagulls and knew she'd have to get up to make her cup of coffee and show Zoro she was thinking of him. Her arm felt cold. Nami found it strange that she wasn't wearing her pyjama top and tried to grab the sheet to cover her arm but no matter how much she tugged, she couldn't pull it, also...it felt different. She realised she was tugging on whatever it was she was wearing. The navigator opened her eyes to make sense of everything and to find her sheet when...

Nami saw skin in front of her. She assumed it was her arm and yet when she moved her arm, the skin remained where it was. Then she felt her head was being moved by something and it hit her, the skin belonged to a chest. A chest that lifted and receded as whomever it belonged to inhaled and exhaled. Then her hazy eyes made out the scar. "Zoro," she whispered with a dry throat. Nami lifted herself on to her elbow to get a look at him. Why was he lying on the floor? Was he hurt? Did something happen? She instinctively put her arm over him as she looked at his face with concern. Zoro's arm slipped off her back and Nami realised what had happened. Zoro groaned and his eye opened. Slowly it focused on her.

"Nami," he mumbled. "Nami?" he asked when confusion took over his unclear mind. "What's going on?"

Nami pushed herself up into a sitting position followed by Zoro, the swordsman rubbing his hand over his eye as Nami sat beside him, still dressed in the dress Sanji had bought for their Valentine dinner, her hair still styled although roughed up now. "We fell asleep," she said with a gasp.

Zoro yawned and rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm?" he moaned.

"We fell asleep," she repeated, working her way onto her knees, her ruffled hemline making her look very clumsy as she got on all fours, struggling to find her feet without trampling on to the large amount of fabric. Zoro stood up as well and stretched. Nami moved to the railing and eyed the two rooms where their crew mates still slept, soundly. She was stunned. It wasn't Valentine's day anymore and there she and Zoro were, still together. "How could we sleep?" she asked, shocked and upset that the night had been wasted...with sleeping.

"Obviously we were tired," Zoro mentioned.

Nami shot him an irritated look. "I know that...but..." she trailed off with disappointment.

Zoro knew what she meant. "We didn't say goodbye," he said.

"...It's too late now," she answered with a weak voice.

"No, it's not," Zoro said with a frown, picking up his swords.

"Yes, it is," Nami insisted. "It's too late."

Zoro slipped the swords into his sash and came to stand by her. "Nami, stop making a big deal about it. There's no law that says we can't say goodbye now."

The navigator turned his way with a bitter smile. "Yeah, there isn't," she said. " – but there isn't a law telling us to walk away and yet we do it. And we hold ourselves to our own rules. It's not Valentine's day anymore," she hissed and walked away.

Zoro huffed. It all felt so ridiculous but it was what they had kept to – their unspoken rules. And more than anyone else, the swordsman knew about sticking to rules. He knew about discipline. "Nami," he said, before she put too much distance between them.

She stopped and wildly scratched the back of her head, not caring how she was messing her hair up further. "_What_, Zoro?" she asked, turning to him.

"If we don't say goodbye properly..." He trailed off, tapping his fist on the railing. "We have to end it right."

With a pained expression, Nami allowed her emotions to show. She knew he was right. She knew she couldn't walk away from one last kiss, one last embrace. After some hesitation, she walked back to him. Zoro's hand lightly grasped on to the railing and his other hand reached out to her. She walked into his embrace and they held each other, tightly. "This is starting to become an ugly habit," Nami complained, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm." Zoro's nose was in her hair again, his eye closed. Silence fell over them as they quietly held each other. Then Zoro turned his face to find hers. His lips touched her temple and Nami looked up. She met his gaze and they kissed.

Nami put her hands on his cheeks, touching his face, then his hair with her fingertips. Their kissing was aggressive but it was gentle at the same time. Kisses expressing their need for each other but also expressing the finality of it all. The ending of something they had to walk away from - again. After they stopped kissing, they kept their foreheads touching. Nami moved her hands to his shoulders as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Why do I always have trouble walking away from you?" she asked with dry humour.

"Not my fault if you want me bad," he joked, but without a smile.

"Get over yourself, I don't want you bad," she retaliated, digging her fingers into his shoulders but then. "I don't wanna let go," she muttered.

"Why not?" Zoro asked, knowing she wouldn't reveal anything.

Nami glared at him. "You're still doing the dumb teasing?" she growled.

Zoro smirked. Humour was the only way he could see both of them getting through what was an unpleasant situation. The only way to get back to normal. To switch back to what they were supposed to be. Friends with a generous helping of hate mixed in.

Nami grabbed on to his yukata and lifted her chin with a fierce look in her eyes. Zoro's lips actually parted with surprise when she looked like she would yell. "Listen up, moron," she said, her face right in his. "Next time you go saving Luffy or doing anything life-threatening, you better take care of yourself. I don't want any dumb offers to slice your legs off or getting hurt when I'm not looking," she ordered, Nami, very fearful of him ending up in danger when she couldn't do anything but be a friend and look on.

"Nami, I'll be fine. I'm not making any promises. That's that," he said with a frown.

"_Zoro _– ," she hissed but her voice was filled with defeat, weakened by her lack of control over him.

"You know I'm not making a promise like that." He avoided looking at her. "What if it's you I have to save?" he asked, frankly, his fingers, digging into her back.

Nami blinked as her eyes remained on his face. She had nothing to say.

"You can't expect me to just..._stand _there," he added, turning his gaze to her again. "Especially not if you ordered me to." Nami shook her head and grabbed the back of his neck with her hands thinking that she just had to go and choose one of the most reckless men in the world to care about. She pressed her forehead against his chin.

Zoro felt her nails scrape into the back of his neck, rather painfully. "Ow, Nami," he protested and Nami realised what she was doing. She stroked his injured skin with her hands, a look of regret and frustration on her face as she looked at him. Zoro squeezed her tighter to him and kissed her, comforting her the only way he knew how. It was their last kiss.

When their lips parted, Nami's hands slipped off his shoulders and Zoro released her. To separate their bodies, she took a few steps back. But she couldn't leave him yet.

"Walk with me?" she asked and held her hand out to him. Zoro looked down with surprise but then lifted his right hand and she took it, pulling him with her, just as she had the day before. Nami turned around, placing his hand on to her waist as they walked. Zoro didn't pull her against him as he had at the market. They walked, not too slowly but not too fast, either. They took the corner of the galley, crossed the balcony, then they went down the stairs and finally, crossed the lawn. That lawn that always seemed a long stretch of grass, but that moment, all they saw were the stairs getting closer too quickly. Nami still had her hand on his, keeping it on her waist, but just as they were reaching the foot of the stairs – leading to the women's-quarters, she felt his hand slip out of her grasp as Zoro moved away. He headed for the ropes of the crow's nest and Nami continued up the stairs, alone, each step taking her further away from that thing that sometimes seemed like just a dream, that time that allowed her to be with him. She didn't look over at him as he walked away but Zoro looked over his shoulder, just as he reached the ropes, and watched her enter her room and close the door behind her.

The swordsman lingered by the railing for a moment, trying to regain his senses. He had a whole day ahead that would involve facing the rest of the crew and he had to snap out of his sombre mood. Zoro felt a little itch on his chest. But it wasn't his bee sting. He shifted a part of his yukata away to reveal the red blotch Nami had left behind with her heart sticker. Zoro rubbed over it with his fingertips. Was it some kind of strange example of her leaving a mark on his heart? Zoro shook his head, answering his own question. The navigator had left an invisible mark there, long before she ever knew of his 'waiting arms'. And he believed that since, he had left one too – on hers. But instead of the thought making him smile; his expression was sombre. Nami's words came back to him. That it would only get worse. He knew that it would. He was becoming more possessive over her. Wanting to claim her, make her his and keep dumb cooks away from her. Zoro felt the first minutes of the beginning of their long separation starting and his chest ached.

It never used to hurt. Not when he first realised he had feelings for her. He had been safe then. No one had known how he felt about the navigator and he could suppress it, ignore it, bury it. But since she had found out and she had started to return his feelings, the pain had come, making the longing worse. He had given in to what he wanted, he had allowed himself to grab any stolen moment he could have with Nami. And so a bond had grown between them, making him a victim to his feelings. Zoro knew their bond was only growing stronger. Nami was a part of him, whether he openly admitted it or not. His heart belonged to her. It had for a while already. What Nami really felt for him, he didn't know, but standing there by the railing, the pain of separation returning to him, the loss of having her by his side, encompassing him, he knew he loved her. The realisation only brought sadness to the swordsman, while he looked on into the distance as the sun, slowly, showed its head over the horizon, inevitably, marking the dawning of another 'ordinary' day.

*V*

In the women's-quarters, Nami tip-toed around, changing out of the red dress and into her blue bathing robe. She pulled the toy ring off her little finger, standing with it in front of the dressing table mirror, for a long moment, before she stored it in her jewellery box. Nami felt some resentment as it was one of the last pieces of evidence of what was going on between her and Zoro, that had to be removed. She also wasn't too happy with having it lie there whenever she'd want to get a piece of jewellery from the box, constantly reminding her of what she couldn't have. Another storage place would have to be found for it, later. Nami gathered fresh clothes for the day before making it out of the room without disturbing a sleeping Robin, who, unbeknownst to her, happened to be awake. As soon as the door closed behind Nami, Robin sat up in her bed, aware of what the navigator had to be going through.

Outside, Nami crossed the lawn as she did every morning before the crew awoke, and up in the crow's nest, Zoro lay on the bench, awake, with his one hand under his head. That morning he wouldn't seek out a glimpse of her and knew she wouldn't be making herself available, either. Nami returned to their 'Valentine spot', beside the galley, to fetch the two deserted items on the wooden floor. The container with its remaining, uneaten, chocolate-covered strawberry and the ice-pack, now just a bag of soft gel. Once she had them, she immediately fled the spot. It was just another part of the ship, but to the navigator, it was too soon to return there. Every moment she and Zoro had ever spent together, on the sunny, remained with her. And every time she went to those places on the ship, memories flared up. Nami knew she'd spend most of that day, hiding from them.

She entered the galley, but unlike all the other mornings, the navigator didn't make coffee and she had no intention of going out to the balcony to look up at the crow's nest. Instead, Nami put the container, the ice-pack and her clothes on the counter and she sat down on the red bench in front of it, wrapping her arms around herself while she stared at the dining table. The table with its eight chairs, and the bench she sat on, as well as the couch against the wall. Enough seats for the whole strawhat crew. Even room for the monstrous Franky and room for extra nakama. Nakama. That word they all called each other. Because that's what they were to each other – friends. Friends who looked out for each other when it counted. Where the strong would protect the weak without question. And that kind of friendship and trust was more important than a fickle thing called love,...wasn't it?

*V*

**A/N: So that's it for Valentine's day. Yay! Can't believe I finished it! I ended up making myself feel ill from making Nami feel ill, but I solved that quick...with chocolates:P. Gosh, those 'Pestilence brothers are lame. I enjoyed having them as my first attempt at creating devil fruit users though. And yes, I know everything involving them was lame but I needed to do some fighting scenes and...yeah well, lol. I'm aware that Wado Idimonji played a part in three different stories I put up in a space of two weeks but that was purely coincidental. ^ ^**

**Thanx for reading. :)**

**C-Nuggets N.L.: You wanted her to kiss and stroke his scar. I hope you liked the scene.**

**Thanx to everyone who have voted and told me what they want. Please vote, if you hadn't yet. I agree fully with those who have said an ending would be too premature. This is the only story I'm happy with adding on to and not ending. Dragging out the pain but giving them their stolen moments too:). Sort of a story of how they can't be together but they stay loyal to each other. But, of course, most of my readers would have to be on the same page as me. If I had to, maybe I'd stop it at the end of the year with another mistletoe chapter. Kind of finishing it where it started – with their first kiss. Or the kiss could just be another stolen moment;). Who knows.**

**B'Bye now. :)**


End file.
